A Loud family and Loud times
by Rondas
Summary: Eleven years ago Lincoln and Lucy Loud left their home; today, Lincoln just wants to leave the bad stuff in the past, but other people will start to ask questions and bring out new problems and old to fix. Warnings: Incest, drugs and sexual innuendo. Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House; Chris Savino and Nickelodeon does
1. Presenting the family

A loud family and loud times

By: TDTRondas

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House or any of its characters

Warning: English is not my first language; this story is not part of "dreams and obsessions" incest, use of drugs and sexual references.

Night in a small house in the suburbs

A white haired man in a suit arrives to his home

Lincoln – girls! I'm home!

A ten years old girl with silver blond hair covering one of her eyes and light blue dress goes to greet the man

Lincoln – Lindsey!

Lindsey – Dad!

Lincoln – Where are your mother and sister?

Lindsey – A man from the school came and he began asking questions and…

Lincoln – great… the inspector came, how is mom dealing with him?

Lindsey – …Liberty is

Lincoln – Dang it! I'll check it; don't worry.

Lindsey – Thanks dad!

In the dinning room

A lot of noise is heard from a guy in a dark suit and a little eight years old white haired girl in orange clothes that are arguing about each other

Inspector – …And I'm telling you again I won't go anywhere until…! Oh, mister Loud, isn't it?

Lincoln – Please call me Lincoln; is something wrong?

Inspector – Well as a matter of fact… never mind, I came to ask you some questions.

Lincoln – Sure!

Inspector – You are certainly more… cheerful than your wife, by the way, I prefer to do this in a more private matter

Lincoln – Sure, Lindsey, Liberty why don't you go to your room while I'm doing this?

Inspector – Actually, only with you

Lincoln – But… she is behind me, isn't she?

A dark haired and clothed short woman with bangs covering her eyes appears behind Lincoln

Lucy – Old habits die hard

Lincoln – Hi dear

Lucy – Hi, I'll wait for you in the room, when you finish this absurd thing

Lincoln – I won't take long dear

Inspector – So she can talk

Lincoln – She doesn't like to talk with other people, she's a little shy you know?

Inspector – sure… a little, anyway as you where informed in the last teachers parents reunions I have to check into the parents mental health

Lincoln – Yes I remember, the thing about knowing the parents mental health to see if the kids need certain meds in school… please tell me you don't think my wife needs…

Inspector – Don't focus on that please, just answer some questions and we'll inform you in a week or so

Lincoln – Okay, but she's just shy

Inspector – Fine, first, a spider is steading at your shoulder, what do you do?

After fifty questions

Inspector – Finally, these questions are not completely for the psychological analysis but to have an expedient of the parents

Lincoln – Okay

Inspector – how did you meet your wife?

Lincoln – What? I thought the questions were just about me

Inspector – Your wife is… hard to deal with and it's part of the report, if you could…

Lincoln – You could say we kind of… grew up together

Inspector – I see, meaning you met in elementary school?

Lincoln – even before that

Inspector – Are you the same age, right?

Lincoln – … …Yes…

Inspector – Do you have arguments often?

Lincoln – No, the last time we argued was when we decided to have Liberty… almost nine years ago now.

Inspector – In general, how is your relationship with your family? Beginning with your wife please

Lincoln – Well… I love Lucy and she loves me, she's a little afraid to choose by herself, but I think I'm helping her overcoming that

Inspector – I see… do you know what she does when not with you?

Lincoln – Well, she does the chores of the house, take care of the kids, and write her poems

Inspector – Write poems? Which kind?

Lincoln – You… should better read her latest book to know that

Inspector – She published? "Of eternity in the void by Silent Darkness" right… Do you like… gothic stuff?

Lincoln – I think that's cool as my wife, even if I'm not into that

Inspector – I see… tell me about your children, Lindsey, how is she?

Lincoln – She's the opposite of her mother, much like one of her aunts she loves animals and looking to the good side of everything she even helps with the house chores without anybody telling her to do so…

Inspector – Well as far as I saw, she wasn't… very enthusiastic to be with her mother and I

Lincoln – That's because she can't stand gothic stuff, so she tends to… not be near her mother a lot of time

Inspector – And with her sister

Lincoln – They are best friends, of course they may fight once in a while, principally because misunderstandings, but they get along

Inspector – And this comes to the smallest member of this house

Lincoln – Liberty… she reminds me a lot when I was a kid, she just have to be more… tolerant that her mother is different to others, despite that, she tries to act as if she were more mature than she really is, even being overprotective of her family, I had to punish her a couple of times for fighting to bigger kids when they made Lindsey cry.

Inspector – Even if she is a lot like you… it doesn't sound like you are very… proud

Lincoln – I am, but sometimes I get a little anxious if she would do something extreme just because how kids are, also I wish she got along better with her mom

Inspector – Are they in bad terms?

Lincoln – No, but Liberty is… a little… sometimes she is teased in school for how Lucy is, so she began asking her to stop being… herself

Inspector – You don't approve that

Lincoln – I grew up in a house with many sisters each one with a personality different from the rest, if I learned something from that, is that everybody have to be themselves

Inspector – I see, you mentioned your family before; how much do you see each other

Lincoln – never

Inspector – A fight?

Lincoln – Yes

Inspector – Could you tell me why?

Lincoln – Do I have to answer? I don't like to remember

Inspector – Yes, this is in order to know in which kind of family are each kid, if we had incomplete information we would have trouble.

Lincoln – I see… when… when we were about to go to college, we… had an accident

Inspector – Which kind of accident?

Lincoln – The one that gave us Lindsey

Inspector – Is she not wanted?

Lincoln – No! We love our daughter! But… we didn't plan to have one at that time, and our families didn't expect us to either

Inspector – Where your families in bad terms each other?

Lincoln – No, they just… they just didn't want Lucy and I to be together, that's why they exploded when Lindsey was in the way

Inspector – I understand

Lincoln – We had a hard time, if it weren't because our friends we wouldn't make it out of the streets alive

Inspector – Do you still see your friends?

Lincoln – Yes, especially our very close ones Clyde and his wife Haiku

Inspector – Haiku is not a name

Lincoln – She changed her name to that… and was know as Haiku as far as I remember

Inspector – Japanese culture obsessed girl?

Lincoln – Lucy's old gothic friend

Inspector – … Right… just a last question, did any of you tried to commit suicide?

Lincoln – What? Of course I didn't

Inspector – did your wife?

Lincoln – She… I don't want to answer that

Inspector – Your answer will be confidential and let remind you; this is for the kids sake, we do need to understand which kind of parents let their kids in the school and with your negative answer; I'm afraid I'll have to assume she did and without the background; she may be labeled just as suicidal, am I clear why you should answer?

Lincoln – She tried once

Inspector – Why?

Lincoln – When our families new that… Lindsey was in her way, they just turned their back to Lucy even kicked her out of the house

Inspector – and your family?

Lincoln – They were like that too… they made me to take a decision

Inspector – Continue

Lincoln – They told me I had to choose between staying with my family, go back with… somebody else and go to college or go with Lucy that was already in the streets

Inspector – How did that led to the suicide attempt?

Lincoln – Lucy didn't think I would choose her instead of… my family, so she was alone with no one to turn and ask for help, she went to a place she used to go when she wanted to be alone; a place only I knew about, when I found her she had a knife in her wrist; fortunately, I took it away before she moved it.

Inspector – I see… well that's all, thank you for your time and thanks for answering instead of your wife

Lincoln – Will that report have…

Inspector – Don't worry, the circumstances were written and it's not that uncommon parents in the verge of suicide thanks of… little accidents, the issue will be properly reported

Lincoln – Okay…

The inspector gets out of the house while Lincoln goes to tell his family the interview is over

Latter at the diner table

Lindsey – How was the interview dad?

Lincoln – Tiring, I don't know why we have to answer those things by surprise

Liberty – I agree! If we knew we could have prepared mom to not scare that guy?

Lucy – I didn't want to

Liberty – You did! And he didn't get you were answering his questions

Lindsey – He just couldn't get mom

Liberty – That's what I'm saying! All he did was asking a lot of "What ifs" but mom doesn't react to anything!

Lincoln – Lucy… did you remember to breath?

Lucy – I did… Liberty interfering helped me take it easy between questions, that way I didn't have to say anything I didn't want to

Liberty – Mom! You didn't say a single word!

Lindsey – Better be the owner of your silence than slave of your words

Liberty – This is not the time Lindsey! That guy will think mom is crazy!

Lincoln – Come on girls, I know we all are a little mad for that guy coming here, but we should let it slide for now and hope for the best, what do you say?

Lucy – The bigger the hope, the harder the fall when it's shattered… I agree

Liberty – Time for me to see Lindsey's non-depressing books

Lindsey – Wait! Don't look at my princess pony books! The last time you threw up at them!

Liberty – I didn't mean those, hey! Don't push me!

Lincoln – At least they finished their diner

Lucy – They are more like you than me, if it weren't because I carried each one nine months in my belly I would ask you if they are mine

Lincoln – Lindsey is also a little like you, she just doesn't like dark stuff

Lucy – …

Lincoln – So… he asked you something to make you anxious?

Lucy – If I had a trouble with a loved person what would I do… that was the question

Lincoln – I see… sorry

Lucy – Don't be, it's not your fault

Lincoln – Neither yours,

Lucy – Talking about… us, did he suspect anything?

Lincoln – He somehow knew you tried to end your own life so he asked me… outside that; he never showed anything that would… compromise us

Lucy – Do you think they won't find out?

Lincoln – They would need to take some blood samples and do a specialized study to find out and no one do that just for routine.

Lucy – I see, but I can't shake this bad feeling

Lincoln (embracing Lucy) – Lucy, even if they found out of that, even if that would mean hell for us again, I won't leave your side; ever

Lucy (smiling) – You love to remind me why I fell in love with you, isn't it?

Lincoln – You either

Lucy – I'll go to prepare our room for when the girls go to sleep, could you help me with the dishes?

Lincoln – Of course dear

 **Autor Notes**

 _This is my newest fic, when trying to continue of dreams and obsesions I got stuck with this idea and I had to write this. So I left of Dreams and Obsessions to Devil-RAAM who told me he and his friend wanted to give it the attention that story deserves; anyway, I just finished this story and I'm up to upload it regularly, however it will have more than 20 diferent capters, I really hope you like it...  
_


	2. New needs

Next day

Outside an elementary school, Lincoln is in his car accompanied by a dark skinned man with curly hair in a suit, in few minutes Lincoln's daughters go to the car from the main building

Lindsey and Liberty – Hi dad, hi uncle Clyde

Clyde – Hi Lindsey and Liberty, how was your day?

Lindsey – Very good, as always I got an A in math

Liberty – If only you could get A in the rest of your subjects

Lindsey – Don't be mean Liberty!

Lincoln – And you Liberty?

Liberty – I hate the principal, he was talking with some dude saying how scary is mom

Lincoln – oh dear! You… didn't do anything, right?

Liberty – Not this time, I hate to admit it but… he's right, why can't mom be normal? She's just… she all the time!

Clyde – Come on girls, aren't you glad to have such a cool mother?

Liberty – You only say that because aunt Haiku is just like mom, and even she talks more than mom.

Clyde – More to my point there

Liberty – You say that because you don't know how it is to teased because of your mother

Lincoln – Liberty!

Clyde – Calm down Linc she didn't know

Lincoln – but she just…

Lindsey – Yes Liberty, you could hurt people feelings with comments like that

Liberty – I'm just saying

Lindsey – By the way! I got some homework; we have to do a genealogic tree, could you help me with that dad?

Lincoln – About my family?

Lindsey – Yes! Some pictures would make it perfect!

Lincoln – Ugh… I… the thing is… we…

Clyde – That guy Lincoln!

Lincoln – Yes!

The car almost hit a man passing by but Lincoln could evade him and stop eventually

Lincoln – Everyone okay?

Lindsey – Yes

Clyde – I think so

Liberty – as soon you guarantee us you won't drive like that again

Lincoln – Sorry, I'll… I'm fine; let me start the car again

Clyde – Lincoln, I'll tell them

Lincoln – What?

Clyde – Lindsey, the thing is, Lincoln, your dad had a problem with his family and it's a little hard for him to talk about them

Lindsey – so I don't have dad for the project

Liberty – before you get more depressed, let me warn you mom is less likely to tell you anything

Lindsey – …I see, mom and dad should be enough then

Clyde – Umm… hey I'm kind of a member of your family, you can put uncle Clyde and aunt Haiku in your report! We are like siblings to your parents

Lindsey – No offence uncle Clyde, but with that sentence my family tree would… look weird… I'll have to put you as my dad's brother and aunt Haiku as mom's sister

Clyde – See! That'll surely work

Liberty – If it works… give me your report the year they ask me for that. Talking about homework; I have to write a report about one of my parents favorite writer

Lincoln – I like what your mom writes

Liberty – I knew it! I'll have to ask mom if she doesn't have a favorite creepy writer

Clyde – Too bad Ace Savvy doesn't count

Liberty – I won't ask…

At the house

Liberty goes to the house's study room

Liberty – Mom?

Lucy – Yes dear

Liberty – Ahhhh! Do you have to do that all the time!

Lucy – Your dad doesn't mind

Liberty – It's… forget it, mom, in the school I was asked to do a report of my parents' favorite writer, so… please, pretty please, tell me you have one that is not creepy and depressing

Lucy – Want to leave me out of options?

Liberty – Please!

Lucy – …

Liberty – Mom?

Lucy – You asked your dad first, right?

Liberty – Yes, he told me you where his favorite

Lucy – I don't think so

Liberty – Huh?

Lucy – He likes what I write because I write it, nothing else, but… where is he?

Liberty – With Lindsey choosing a picture for her family tree

Lucy – Your sister's homework

Liberty – Yes, which means he won't tell me anything else about his favorite writer, so… who is your less creepy favorite writer

Lucy – I can show you who might be your dad's favorite

Liberty – What? For real!

Lucy – Yes, come with me… it's… here! That's weird; I thought this one was new

Liberty – It's not?

Lucy – Your dad always buys the new books from this novelist … but this one looks wasted, you can only see mot… the writer's first name here

Liberty – Let me see… "The white bunny" by Rita L.? And it even looks non-depressing!

Lucy – Be careful with it

Liberty – I will!

Lucy – …

At Liberty's room Lindsey is looking at some comic books in the unorganized room while Liberty reads the book her mom gave her

Lindsey – Where's my princess pony book?

Liberty – I'm pretty sure you took it back to your room last night

Lindsey – But I don't find it in my room either it have to be here

Liberty – Beat yourself

Lindsey – by the way, what's with that book? It looks way too wasted

Liberty – Mom told me it's from dad's favorite writer, it's not perfect but it's good, looks as if it where from a mother's perspective

Lindsey – Dad likes that? What about what he said in the car

Liberty – He said he likes mom's writing, he didn't tell us she's his favorite writer

Lindsey – I see… well at least one of us will be able to give a good report the next Monday

Liberty – I know… I wish I could do something to help dad to fix things up with his family

Lindsey – Yeah! I mean, it was no surprise something was wrong, not meeting any family outside our parents' friends, but hearing how we have a bigger family makes me wonder what really happened

Liberty – Me too, I mean, in one moment I thought they could be dead but from how dad reacted, it looks like there's something else, did dad tell you anything else?

Lindsey – Just that he comes from a big family and that he got in a fight with them when he was young

Liberty – But if they are family, they would want to fix things with dad! I think…

Lindsey – I know I brought this up but… we should better leave it as it is, dad and mom love us and this is out of our hands

Liberty – You do that, I want to know more about them, it's not like vampire mom would tell us about her family, not to mention I always wanted to know how they fell in love each other

Lindsey – I always wondered about that but the time I asked dad, he changed the subject, he even had that event for three days where he didn't return home

Liberty – …

Lindsey – Anyway, what do you have to do? Write a bio?

Liberty – yes, after reading I have to write a little summary of the book, write a bio of the writer and answer why dad likes her

Lindsey – You'll have to ask dad, will he answer? He never told you about that writer

Liberty – I know, but what else can I do?

(knock knock)

Liberty – It's open

Lucy – Hi girls

Liberty and Lindsey – Hi mom

Lucy – Liberty, do you want to meet the writer?

Liberty – Eh?

Lucy – She lives in a nearby town, I know where is her house, if you want I could get you there

Liberty – Really! Thanks, I want to see dad's face when meeting her

Lucy – About that, don't tell your dad you are going

Liberty – What!

Lucy – Also… I'll leave you in front of her house but I won't be with you either

Liberty – Will you leave me alone there!

Lucy – No, Lindsey will be with you

Lindsey – What!

Lucy – anyway, we will go after your dad goes to work tomorrow, be ready.

(Lucy leaves)

Liberty – She heard us, didn't she?

Lindsey – She did, but leaving us at someone else's home?

Liberty – That worries you?

Lindsey – No, it's…

Liberty – She never tell us to have a secret from dad


	3. To the Loud House

Next day, the girls are in a black car with some skulls painted in it (Lucy's car) arriving at a big house

Lucy – Here we are, behave the best you can and when you are ready to return; call me… I'll tell you where I'll be

Liberty – You don't want to meet her?

Lucy – I'm in bad terms with her, I'll wait for your call

Liberty – Sure mom

Lindsey – See you later mom

Lucy – See you later… I love you

The kids goes out of the car with a surprised face looking how their mother goes fast as soon as the kids are outside the car

Liberty – Well, we're here, here goes nothing!

The kids go to the door and before knocking an old woman open the door running out

Woman – Lucy!

Liberty – Are you okay madam?

Woman – Eh? You! You are Lucy's daughters, aren't you?

Lindsey – Uh? Do you know mom?

Woman – Know her? But I'm… I mean! Where are my manners, come in! I'll serve you some juice!

Inside the house

Liberty – Your house is pretty, Mrs. Rita?

Rita – Oh, thank you dear, do you prefer apple juice or orange juice?

Lindsey – Apple juice for me please

Liberty – Same for me please

Rita – I'll go for them right away, dear! Come here for a moment please, we have guests

Man – Coming dear!

Rita – Why don't you talk with my husband for a moment, he will be so glad to talk with you

Rita goes to the kitchen leaving the kids in the main hall

Lindsey – Hey Liberty don't you think this is weird

Liberty – Yeah, I thought mom said she had a fight with Mrs. Rita

In that moment an old brunet man goes trough the stairs

Man – Oh my! You… you are…

Lindsey – Hi mister, I'm Lindsey Loud and this is my sister Liberty Loud, nice to meet you

Man – Mister? Your parents never told you about me?

Liberty – They should?

Man – …Why are you here kids, where are your parents?

Lindsey – Dad is working right now

Liberty – And mom told me I could interview Mrs. Rita, then she left, I have some homework about which writer my father likes the best and mom told me Mrs. Rita is that one

Man – I see… My wife will be pleased to help you…

Rita – I surely am, here are your juices dear, one for… what's your name? Sorry for asking so late

Lindsey – I'm Lindsey and she is Liberty

Liberty – Nice to meet you Mrs. …I mean Rita

Rita – Oh, there's no need to be so formal

Man – Dear, they don't know about us!

Rita – Could you blame them?

Man – I see your point dear…

Rita – So, as far as I heard you just need to ask me things, right?

Liberty – Yes madam

Man – Before you begin… how is Lincoln?

Liberty – Dad's fine, thanks!

Lindsey – Um… so you two know our parents

Rita – Well, that's because…

Liberty – Lindsey, I don't think that's prudent

Lindsey – Liberty… Mom said she was in bad terms with Rita and we know dad is too with his family

Liberty – What are you getting at?

Man – You are very smart young lady, as you have guessed, we are your grandparents, please just call me gramps my other grandkids call me that

Liberty – What! So Mrs. Rita is our grandma?

Rita – Sorry, I… well your parents didn't want to tell you about us so I thought I should respect their decision

Liberty – Wow! So are you dad's parents or mom's?

Mr. Loud – We are… your dad's of course! Welcome to the Loud house! Well it's not so loud since Lily, our last daughter went to college but you know how this is

Rita – Of course, we care a lot for Lucy as for Lincoln; so… don't think weird if we call her daughter a lot of times

Liberty – We won't

Lindsey – Wait a minute! I have homework too! A family three! Dad didn't want to talk about you but…

Mr. Loud – If you want some help, I'm happy to oblige! Just let me pick some pictures that I might have in my old albums and I'll be right back

Liberty – By the way grand ma… why are you in bad terms with dad?

Rita – You know Liberty, why don't we first finish with your homework and then we talk, I'm sure you don't want to just hear about that

Latter Lucy approaches to the house where she left her daughters; unprepared for the scene, she sees the kids with their grandparents waiting for her in a friendly matter, disbelieving; Lucy gets out of her car approaching slowly to everyone

Rita – Hi Lucy!

Mr. Loud – Hi Dear!

Lindsey and Liberty – Hi mom!

Lucy – Did I… enter to a parallel universe or something?

Liberty – No, our grandparents told us that they miss you and dad a lot, they want…

Rita – What Liberty is trying to say is… could you forgive your… I mean, us?

Rita hugs Lucy who return the hug after some time giving the impression of not knowing what to do

Lucy (with an unusual broken voice) – I… We… Lincoln and I… can we really…

Rita – Yes! We should have listened to Lincoln about what he said back then but… we… he was always very protective of everyone… we thought he didn't understood things but… I mean

Lucy – Forget about that! Can we really… come back?

Rita – We love you, how could we keep that mistake after so long? Sorry

Lucy (in a lower voice) – Wait! Did you tell them?

Rita – We didn't, it's up to you and Lincoln to tell them everything and we'll support you when you're ready

Lucy – Thanks, I'll talk with Lincoln about that

Mr. Loud – Now that we left the teary reunion here, why don't you come in? We really want to know what have you done in all those years

Lucy – Sure

Lindsey – Hey mom! Did you know about dad's family having two tables one for grown ups and other for the kids and how my dad wanted to go to the grown up but ended staying in the kids table? The funny part is our older aunts followed him?

Liberty – My favorite is when dad and his sisters painted the house in many colors! I couldn't stop laughing

Lucy – I am a little familiar with those stories


	4. Telling Lincoln

Latter at Lincoln's house

Lincoln is walking from a side to the other in the main hall until he hears Lucy's car engines telling him she arrived, he run out to see his family getting out of the car

Lincoln – Girls! Where have you being?

Lindsey – Hi dad!

Liberty – Hey dad!

Lucy – Hi darling, we need to talk

Lincoln – Sure

Lucy – Girls, why don't you go inside?

Lindsey – Okay mom

Liberty – Why are they so secretive?

Lincoln – Where were you?

Lucy – At… our parent's house

Lincoln – What! After all they did? They didn't say anything bad did they?

Lucy – Actually, they apologized and told me we could go back

Lincoln – …

Lucy – I'm sorry, I know I should tell you about us going but… I felt you wouldn't approve

Lincoln – Of course not! They kicked you out!

Lucy – Yes they did…

Lincoln – You heard about Lindsey's homework…

Lucy – And Liberty's, I just wanted them to know their grandparents

Lincoln – You talked with them?

Lucy – Yes, they even told me to go visit tomorrow, I told them we will go next week

Lincoln – I can't believe they would actually apologize…

Lucy – They did

Lincoln – And are you okay?

Lucy – I wanted to return and we are already like this; it's not like they would make us turn back now

Lincoln – Yes but… did they tell our daughters about… that?

Lucy – No, our parents want us to tell them when we are ready

Lincoln – One of the things I never wanted to do

Lucy – Me neither, but she is right, they deserve to know, even if it's just to know part of why we were apart for so long

Lincoln – …I'll think about it

Lucy – Thanks, I know this might not be a good moment but… am I in trouble?

Lincoln – Huh? Oh! Outside roleplaying… I'm glad you finally decided something all for yourself… – kisses Lucy – However, you did make a move without talking to me

Lucy – I'm a bad girl…


	5. Meeting other Louds

Next week at the Loud house

When arriving with his family Lincoln sees a blonde girl in a grey suit, with two kids at her side

Lincoln – Lori!

Lori – Lincoln! Lucy! I so wanted to see you guys!

Lucy – Hi Lori… kids

Girl – Hi…

Boy – What's up?

Lindsey – Um dad, which one of your sisters is she?

Lincoln – Right! She is Lori, my older sister

Lori – You must be Lindsey; my daughter Lacy is a year older than you

Lindsey – Lacy…

Lacy – …

Liberty – As emotive as mom I can see

Lori – She is… actually a lot like Lucy, and he is Logan, he's a lot like his father

Logan – So you must be Liberty… it's a weird name if you ask me

Liberty – That's why I like it, are you the same age as me?

Logan – I'm nine years old

Liberty – You look way younger, I'm eight by the way

Logan – I see… do you want to pet my tarantula? Aunt Lana will be here so I brought my pet

Lindsey – I want to see it! I bet it's adorable!

Logan – Okay… um…

Liberty – You two go ahead, I'll hang a little with… your name is Lacy, isn't it?

Lacy – I just want to write my poems

Lucy – I could help you out with that

Lacy – Thanks, I just want to write something as good as Dark Silence writes

Liberty – What! Hey do you know…

Lucy – A good writer… I can give you some good material about her

Lacy – If I had human emotions, I would have a mix of them right now

Liberty – But… forget it!

Lucy – Sure

Lacy – What's that about

Lucy – Just a void in the air

Lori – …

Lincoln – Something wrong Lori?

Lori – Don't tell me Lucy is…

Lincoln – Yes she is

Lori – Literally… they are like two drops of water

Lincoln – with the exception if it weren't because of her bangs, she would look a lot more like Ronnie Ann when she was around her age

Lori – About that… we should talk

In what used to be Lori's room, now a very quiet library

Lincoln – Wow! Mom, you really did some changes here

Rita – Well, when Lana and Lola went to college we needed some space, after all Lori was already working in the company, Leni with her, Luna began her tours, Luan began her job at the movies industry and Lynn started to play

Lori – With all that Mom and Lily wanted a single space to read and Lisa changed Luna and Luan's room to her lab… a real one this time

Rita – Anyway, I'll give you two some space to talk

Lincoln – Sure, thanks

Lori – Thanks mom

Lincoln – So… what did you want to talk about?

Lori – Are you… happy with Lucy?

Lincoln – What? Of course I am! Are you still planning to separate us?

Lori – No! I mean… kinda?

Lincoln – I knew this would happen!

Lori – No! Wait! We… we all miss you, you and Lucy!

Lincoln – Okay… continue

Lori – It's just… we know now that what happened wasn't intentional, but you know, it's still weird

Lincoln – I know, but I have a life with Lucy and I won't leave her

Lori – But are you two really happy with that?

Lincoln – Why shouldn't we

Lori – You went with Lucy because she was all alone, she doesn't have to be like that anymore, we are family

Lincoln – She is my family, you kicked her out!

Lori – But…

Lincoln – Yes?

Lori – I'm sorry, we… I always saw you two so close before the incident that I thought she… I know I have no excuse; we should have listened to you

Lincoln – Trying to put us apart is the way to apologize?!

Lori – I know it's not! But… I just wanted to know if I could… amend what I did… help you two to be happy, sorry for what I said, now and then, I'll accept what Lucy and you have, I really care for you two

Lincoln – …

Lori – Lincoln?

Lincoln – It's okay… you where always harsh but… I know you always thought in us a lot, just don't bring out something like this ever again

Lori – Don't worry, I won't

Lincoln – And mom and dad?

Lori – They… want the same… don't worry; they won't do anything to separate you

Lincoln – I hope so…

Lori – Well after the awkward moment… what are you doing? Where do you work?

Lincoln – I'm in marketing as Clyde's right hand

Lori – Doesn't sound bad

Lincoln – It's not, Clyde is about to get promoted and the boss will let the thing about me don't having a degree slide to let me take Clyde's position

Lori – I see, I'm glad things are working out

(Buzz buzz)

Lori – Wait a minute I got a message from Bobby… yep he won't make it here, still a lot of work to do at the office

Lincoln – That's right! How is the CEO work?

Lori – If it weren't for Bobby, I wouldn't have time for the kids, I'm glad he is with me, but Leni is the one that will make me retire before time

Lincoln – Why?

Lori – Problems with Lindy, her daughter and the fact she never stopped being an airhead… you know, I could hire you as a personal secretary; the payment is very good.

Lincoln – Sorry, I can't leave Clyde hanging

Lori – Had to try

Lincoln – And why isn't Leni here?

Lori – She's still at work, her handcrafting is beyond anything, and it sells better than new cellphones, but she's a handful, for example, a month after… the incident, she lost a big amount of money

Lincoln – How?

Lori – Lindy's father must have stolen it

Lincoln – Lindy's father?

Lori – Nobody knows who he is, but Leni lost that money and three months after that, she was pregnant with Lindy, I wouldn't be so mad thinking about that if it weren't that Leni doesn't even remember that guy's name

Lincoln – What!

Lori – I know right? My neck was on the line, we had to do some sacrifices but in the end we could recover, now I don't let any guy get near my sister and have a hard time finding someone that would be able to explain her how to do her tax declarations and almost anything that have to do with money

Lincoln – Come on, it's not that hard

Lori – She still thinks that declaration is literally only a term to confess feelings

Lincoln – Okay… well if something were to happen in my current job I'd take your word

Lori – That would be perfect! I even…

In that moment Liberty get inside out of breath running away from a blonde girl in a pink dress

Liberty – Dad! Help!

Lincoln – Huh? What?

Lola – Come here!

Lincoln – Lola! The corset is not for kids!

Lola – But…

Liberty – Uf, thanks dad

Lincoln – No problem, and Lola, remember you almost lost consciousness once you tried to use that in a pageant

Lola – Hump! Anyway, hi Linky

Lincoln – Right, hi Lola, nice seeing you again

Lola – Yeah… I'm trying to teach Liberty some beauty contest tips, want to help?

Lincoln – Once I'm done with Lori

Liberty – What! She's a monster!

Lincoln – Uh, Liberty…

Lola – Did you say something Liberty?

Liberty – (gulp)

Lincoln – Um… maybe we should discuss this after a while girls, why don't you… talk this over?

Lola – Fine…

Liberty – Dad…

Lincoln (whispering) – She is very scary when mad, when that happens go with Lana

Liberty – Okay

Lori – …There they go, you didn't want to be involved, did you?

Lincoln – Lola takes her beauty stuff very seriously… and Liberty knowing some of her aunts might appreciate her mother a little more

The conversation is interrupted now by Logan and Lindsey who are accompanied by a blond girl in a lab coat with the same face of the last girl

Lindsey – Hey dad! Aunt Lana said we could help her with a sick dog she's treating; can I go to help her?

Lincoln – Sure! Just be careful, Lana loves reptiles, and some of them don't stay in their kennels… specially if they have many colors usually, those are poisonous

Lana – Come on! You were never poisoned by them Linc!

Lincoln – No, but I had to help you with some reports about those and live with them almost as much as you

Lana (throwing herself to hug her brother) – Linc!

Lincoln – Nice to see you too Lana

Logan – um, mom, can I…

Lori – You heard what Lincoln said?

Logan – Yes

Lori – You can go, but I don't want to go to the hospital again for some nasty bite, am I clear?

Logan – Yes!

Lindsey – Did you get bitten?

Logan – My dad did… it must be cool to have a father that knows that kind of things beforehand

Lindsey – For that you would have a mother like mine

Logan – No problem, my sister is practically the same as your mother

Lana – Anyway! Who wants to help a little puppy!

Logan and Lindsey – Me!

Lori – You know they won't come back until night, right?

Lincoln – I didn't but it's not like they won't be in good hands

Lori – Bobby got bitten in the care of those good hands

Lincoln – But he's all right…

Lucy – Lincoln

Lori – Ah! Lacy! I mean, Lucy!

Lacy – You called mom?

Lori – Ah! You-want-to-kill-me!

Lincoln – Easy there Lori, what's up girls?

Lucy – We need something that rimes with True

Lincoln – Blue

Lucy – and with destroy

Lincoln – Enjoy

Lucy – That was all, thanks

Lacy – Surprise, you two are opposites, still complements

Lucy – Thanks, we will be in the attic for a while

Lori – Just… don't appear out of nowhere, pretty please; I don't want to beg you

Lincoln – You didn't have to miss Lucy

Lori – Yeah… it's not like they aren't related… about that… did you tell your kids?

Lincoln – No, and I never planned in doing so

Lori – But you will tell them, right?

Lincoln – I don't want to, they… they deserve to live happy, without some stigma

Lori – Yeah but… As mom told me, they think that only you were able to return to your family, doesn't they deserve to know they also helped their mom?

Lincoln – Maybe… I don't know anymore

Lori – Well, the thing is, some people have ways to know, and now that you are back with us, somehow the truth could go out without anyone wanting it… if you want to have some control to how your kids might react to the news, it would be better if you did that

Lincoln – …

Lori – I'm just trying to help

Lincoln – I know… I just need time for that

Liberty (from afar) – Dad!

Lincoln – I knew this would happen, we will discuss some other time

Lori – Sure! The next time I'll try harder to bring Bobby, he really misses you…

Lincoln – Good… -a loud bang sounds from afar- Lola!

 **Autor Notes**

 _I decided to upload five chapters at first to don't let that feeling that sometimes I have with some short fics, again I hope you like those and I'll wait for your reviews  
_


	6. After the Meeting, there's Luna

At night at Lincoln's house

Liberty – Finally home!

Lincoln – Sorry for that last part

Liberty – Don't worry, I'm outside Lola's claws so it's fine

Lindsey – Why we had to return? Aunt Lana had so much to teach me

Lincoln – Yes but you still have some homework to do and we might see aunt Lana the next week

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Anything wrong Lucy?

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Are you still mad Lacy couldn't come with us?

Lucy – I want another daughter

Lincoln – Uh…

Lucy – I'm going to bed

Liberty – Another daughter! Mom I won't forgive you if she becomes like Lola! Mom? Mom?

Lindsey – Dad

Lincoln – Yes dear?

Lindsey – Why did you have that fight with your family? Did you… do something wrong?

Lincoln – I… -looking to the questioning eyes of his daughter for some minutes- an accident happened

Lindsey – What was that?

Lincoln – When I was in high school, I was a little… stressed for all the pressure I had to work with, your mom tried to help me in that moment but… all she could think was to use some medicine against stress, I saw the medicine at the time and same as your mom I thought the medicine was what it said it was, but was something different

Lindsey – What was that?

Lincoln – Something that could make me hurt any person that was near to me… your mother was near to me at that time

Lindsey – You hurt mom?

Lincoln – I don't remember, effects of that drug, I just remember everyone mad at Lucy thinking she knew she gave me that drug, they didn't want me to see your mother ever again, of course that didn't happen

Lindsey – I see… but they found out mom or you didn't do anything wrong, everything will be all right now

Lincoln – Yes, I think so, I mean Liberty and you finally met Lana, Lola and Lori, same as your cousins, and in some future you will know the rest of the family, what could go wrong?

Lindsey – Surely nothing!

Lincoln – Go to sleep dear

Lindsey – Sure dad!

Lincoln goes to his room

Lucy – Sigh… sigh…

Lincoln – Um… Lucy?

Lucy – …Yes

Lincoln – Is something in your mind?

Lucy – I was just… thinking… What did you expect when we had the girls

Lincoln – Frankly… to find a way to support everyone and not dying of starvation trying

Lucy – I see…

Lincoln – Sorry if that's not the answer you expected

Lucy – I didn't expect anything just… I'm not… what the girls want in a mother, you're great as their father but I…

Lincoln – Enough Lucy, stop acting as if everyone hated you, I love you and the girls love you too, they just are in a moment when they want to fit, nothing else.

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Come on! Don't stop breathing now

Lucy – Sorry…

Lincoln – So… this was because Lacy is like the daughter you never had?

Lucy – It was in my head for a while now, but meeting her made me rethink what we wanted, if it weren't because that stupid drug, because of me…

Lincoln – It happened, there's nothing we can do now for what's already in the past

Lucy – We got separated from our family; you lost your chance to go to college

Lincoln – And because of you we got back together to our family, not only that, even if what happened before was a tragedy, tell me, do you regret having Lindsey and Liberty?

Lucy – Of course not!

Lincoln – There's your answer, me neither

Lucy – …

Lincoln – I love you

Lucy – I love you too, thank you

Lincoln – About the other daughter thing…

Lucy – I do want another, but I know you'll tell me that Lindsey and Liberty are enough

Lincoln – I see…

In that moment the house phone rings

Lincoln – Yes?

A raspy voice is heard from the other side of the line

Luna – Hi Lincoln, hope you guess my name

Lincoln – Luna?

Luna – Yes! Hey I could convince my manager to let me give a concert near where you live, wanna come?

Lincoln – When is it?

Luna – In an hour bro

Lincoln – What!

Luna – Yeah sorry for the short notice but Lori just gave me your number, I tried to call our parents house but someone was using the line

Lincoln – I see, well you did this to meet us but…

Luna – About that… could I only meet you little bro?

Lincoln – Okay…

Luna – Sweet! I left your name to security and told them about your white hair, I don't know if spooky still paints hers black

Lincoln – She does

Luna – I see, anyway I'll be waiting for you, see ya Linc –hung up-

Lincoln – It was…

Lucy – I heard, she is as loud as ever

Lincoln – Yes

Lucy – Go and have fun, I'm already able to sleep

Lincoln – Okay…

Latter at the backstage

Lincoln – Um excuse me I…

A brunet girl in purple clothes and still holding her guitar start screaming to Lincoln

Luna – Lincoln! Here I am luv!

Lincoln – Never mind, thanks

Luna – I'm so glad you're back! How was it? Good or great!

Lincoln – As hyper as always Luna, and it was pretty cool actually

Luna – Oh! You'll make me blush, hey! Speaking of that! You are a hunk! I could take Lucy's place if you want

Lincoln – Luna!

Luna – Ha! Can't avoid messing with you luv

Lincoln – but that was a little too much

Luna – Ya know what they say about half jokes

Lincoln – Uh…

Luna – I love that face you do… it's priceless!

Lincoln – I see… so you made a deal to be able to play your music here?

Luna – Yes! I'll travel all the country again; this time with some British bands, by the way, I know ya must be too busy to go see me all the time but I'll finish the tour at home, I really want to see thee there

Lincoln – I'll be there, I can't say no after all the trouble you must have been to come here

Luna – So sweet!

Lincoln – I'm glad the rumors about you quitting are no true

Luna – Ya knew about them?

Lincoln – Well, they are all over your fan's sites, they even said you wouldn't be able to play for some kind of disease

Luna – Bro, if Lucy ever does something to hurt you again, I'll pummel her!

Lincoln – "Again"? Luna, Lucy didn't…

Luna – I don't care if what happened was intentional or just stupid, my little bro was forced to go out of my house when I was away and I'm still really mad about that

Lincoln – Lucy is not the one that forced me to leave

Luna – I… may need a while to convince myself to believe that

Lincoln – If you two got to be friends again I would really appreciate that

Luna – I see, uh? Right!

Lincoln – What?

Luna – My manager is the one there, the one with the not many friends face and red hair, he wants me to prepare for the travel that starts tomorrow

Lincoln – I see, well… we won't see each other in a while

Luna – Knowing I'll see ya again, bring spooky and the kids too! Oh! And you better be all right sweetie, I love ya!

Lincoln – See you Luna!


	7. More sisters, there comes Lynn

Next day morning at Lincoln's house

Lucy is making the breakfast when Lindsey gets there from her room

Liberty – Mom? Why are you baking?

Lucy – Your dad went to see another one of your aunts yesterday at night in a concert, so he's still asleep

Liberty – Which one?

Lucy – Luna

Liberty – Luna… Loud? In a concert? Wait, you don't mean she's my aunt

Lucy – I thought you would figure it out just from the name

Liberty – I didn't know she was that rockstar! Wow! I must ask dad how living with her was like

Lucy – It was good, but sometimes her music was what added the loud to the Loud name

Liberty – Right, hey mom, I know you didn't want to say a lot of things about your past but with the reunion with dad's family, how did dad and you me…?

(The house bell sounds)

Lucy – Liberty, could you look who is it? I'm barely finishing the eggs

Liberty – Sure

At the main hall Liberty opens the door showing a brunet girl looking like in her late 20's in red sporty clothes

Girl – Wow! You are a mini female version of Linc! Hey girl, wanna come play! I have a score to settle with your dad

Liberty – Uh… play? Score? I don't get it

Lynn – Sorry, name's Lynn, I'm your dad's sister

Liberty – suppose I would never convince anyone that my dad is not my dad…

Lynn – Why would you ever want to do that?

Liberty – I don't know, um, mom! Aunt Lynn is here!

Lucy goes from the kitchen to the main hall where Lynn approaches her

Lynn (hugging Lucy) – Lucy! I missed you so much!

Lucy (red from Lynn's hug) – You'll miss me a lot more… I can't… breath…

Lynn (releasing Lucy) – Ha, sorry about that – hugging again but with a lot less strength – I'm so glad I can see you again, since I had my new roomies I knew how lucky I was with you as my roomy

Lucy (returning slowly the hug)– I kind of missed you bouncing the ball

Lynn (releasing Lucy again) – Anyway, where's my bro? I want a rematch and he won't be able to outsmart me again

Liberty – rematch?

Lynn – At basketball, the day before I went to college we had a basketball match, the cheater won because he could prepare the field to make his "lucky shot", now I know of a good field where he won't be so lucky

Liberty – Is everyone in dad's family so hyper?

Lynn – uh?

Lucy – You need to meet Leni, anyway why don't you go to wake up your dad… be gentle

Liberty – Sure!

Lynn – You didn't tell her?

Lucy – No

Lynn – I was about to say a lot of things about us

Lucy – you made it clear we were good friends

Lynn – Yes but… wait! Did you say were?

Lucy – Are… if you want

Lynn – Of course I want! Don't make this feel more depressing than already is

Lucy – …

Lynn – Right, look whom I'm asking

Lucy – You need to meet Haiku

Lynn – I did sometimes, remember?

Lucy – I mean, how she's now after having Junior

Lynn – Junior?

Lucy – Haiku and Clyde's kid

Lynn – Those two… but Lori… and… my brain is busted

Lucy – Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while

Lynn – Hey! Hope you don't mean my brain

Lincoln – Where's Lynn? Oh, there you are

Lynn throws herself to Lincoln in a wrestling way

Lynn – "Lucha Libre" One, two, three, you're out, winner Lynn Loud!

Lincoln – That's not… something I missed…

Lynn – Sorry, couldn't contain myself

Lincoln – When can you?

Lynn – Hey Lincoln! Remember what we said after those hops before I went to college?

Lincoln – You said something apart from cheater? Because I remember running for my life after my lucky shoot

Lynn – Lucky shot, sure! I said I will come back for a rematch, and guess what, I'm back

Lincoln – Do you promise not beating me up if you loose?

Lynn – I'll beat you, but in the game, we are on!

Lincoln – Um, Lynn it's eight in the morning, I didn't even took my breakfast

Lynn – Right… I'll let you eat, hey Liberty! Want to know some embarrassing moments of your dad?

Liberty – Really?

Lincoln – You can't tell her more that mom and dad already did

Lynn – Is that a challenge?

Lincoln – I had to open my mouth…

Afternoon at Lincoln's house, in the front yard

Everybody arrives in a red car driven by Lynn, Lindsey and Liberty are the first ones to get down

Lindsey – Thanks for the ride aunt Lynn!

Liberty – Go easy with dad aunt Lynn

Lynn (breathing hard in her seat) – I never thought you would teach them to be so good in hops

Lucy – Liberty loves basketball and Lindsey doesn't let her sister go without surveillance

Lynn – Um? Anyway, you still own me a serious rematch Lincoln

Lincoln – Let me… rest for some years and… may be…

Lynn – Still crying for that little hit

Lucy – Lynn, I may not have more kids after that "little hit"

Lynn – Oh…

Lincoln – At least… I'm sure nothing is… broken

Lynn – You were always sturdy… I really missed you two, when I heard about the incident I thought into looking for you but…

Lucy – your spot in the soccer team was in danger if you came for us, we know.

Lynn – You do!

Lincoln – We… watched you sometimes… I'm still in pain

Lynn – You two really know how to make me happy… by the way Luce, look what I have in the bag in the back of the seat

Lucy – Um… oh!

Lincoln – What's it dear

Lucy – My old poems book… I thought dad burned it

Lynn – Ha! Lana hided it, she knew you wouldn't give Lisa's pills to Lincoln so she rescued it, told me to give it to ya, we thought I would find you first

Lucy – Thanks, makes me know I still have feelings

Lynn – Right…

Lincoln – I think I can move now

Lynn – Don't be a crybaby…

Lincoln (getting out of the car) – it's almost dinnertime, want to come in?

Lucy (already outside) – We can make some burritos

Lynn – Sorry Linc, Luce, I need to go back with my team, you know soccer is not that popular in the country so we need to work harder to make everybody love us

Lincoln – I see…

Lynn – But hey! We can see each other when the season is over! I'll teach my nieces a lot about the game and we can hang around a lot!

Lucy – Sounds good

Lincoln – Just don't kill us in the process

Lynn – I won't…

Lucy – Something the matter?

Lynn – Nothing, just… I'm really glad you're happy… I love you

Lincoln – We love you too Lynn

Lucy – We are family after all

Lynn – I should better go before the onion smell in the car gets stronger… see ya latter!

Lincoln – See you latter Lynn… thanks again for coming

Lucy – The kids will love to see you again too

Lynn drives backwards still waving at Lincoln and Lucy but hits some neighbor's trashcan, which scares Lynn and makes her to drive fast, leaving the scene behind

Lincoln – Shall we go in my lady?

Lucy – The food will be good sir?

Lincoln – Just the best a man can make for his loved ones

Lucy – Then in we are

 **Autor Notes**

 _Thanks to The Critik for... your critic, however I'm afraid I can't change the format to an already finished story (it's a little heavy to change 172 pages with a different format than the given when writting the story) however I'll check for other formats when writting other fics to be able to make something better for everybody  
_

 _Thanks to Eibegraf for your comment too, and everyone that followed the story, knowing there's people that likes the stories forces me to try to better the next time I do something like this_

 _I really hope the story doesn't end dissapointing anybody_


	8. half truth

Next Wednesday,

Lindsey is in the school corridor looking for Liberty with both their lunch bags in the hand

Teacher – Um, miss Lindsey, I need you to come with me to the principal's office

Lindsey – Eh, sure but I need to find my sister…

Teacher – Liberty's already there

Lindsey – Great… what did she do?

Teacher – Just come

In the principal's office, Liberty, a tall man in a blue suit and the principal are in

Teacher – Mister principal, here is Lindsey Loud too

Principal – Good, take a seat little lady, you may go miss Tailor

Tailor – Thanks mister principal

Lindsey – Okay, what's this about?

Liberty – I don't know, I came here just a minute ago

Principal – Right, why are you here, well this gentleman, mister Cave will ask you some questions

Lindsey – Sure

Liberty – Go ahead

Cave – Great, before anything let me assure you kids anything you say in this office will stay with us only, nobody else have to know what you said

Lindsey – …Okay…

Cave – Good, with that said, how would you… "Label" your relationship with your parents

Lindsey – It's pretty good

Liberty – As good

Cave – Good… okay but… good how?

Lindsey – I don't get it

Liberty – We, go and do family activities, eat together and our parents help us with homework when they can

Cave – What are your family activities?

Liberty – Play sports, videogames with dad when he's relaxing… dad's the only one that hears mom's poems

Cave – Right… so you don't get near to your mother that much

Lindsey – She likes to… write some depressing things

Cave – I see… and your father doesn't go back to your home until too late, is that right?

Lindsey – He is busy

Liberty – What's this about? Why do you care about our family?

Principal – Let me assure you girls, we only want your safety and for that Mr. Cave need you to answer those questions

Liberty – …

Cave – Let's continue, shall we? Do any of your parents; get unusually… tender or angry with you

Lindsey – No, dad and mom always act normal and it's pretty hard to read mom's emotions

Liberty – …

Cave – And with you miss… Liberty?

Liberty – nothing unusual

Cave – I see… I get your father is the one that cooks and works at home

Lindsey – Yes

Cave – What do your mother do? Don't looks like she only works in the house

Liberty – She writes

Cave – Write… what a web blog?

Lindsey – Eh? No! She writes poems, some depressing ones by the way

Cave – Right… kids, do you have any idea of what is your parents relationship?

Liberty – Their relationship? They are our parents! They are married!

Cave – They never married

Lindsey – Uh?

Cave – But they are…

Principal – That's enough Mr. Cave!

Cave – No it's not, I'll ask you again, do any of your parents go… too lovely to you at night?

Principal – Mr. Cave please!

Cave – Mr. Principal, I'm just doing my job, if you don't like it you can wait outside

Principal – I still have the authority here!

Cave – Actually, you lost it the moment I put my foot in this building, so… the exit is there if you want

Principal – I'll tell this to your superiors

Cave – When doing that tell them that I won my fifth case is in this school

The principal goes out smashing the door

Cave – So…

Liberty – We told you we don't get what you are talking about

Cave – Really? Listen kids, I'm getting tired of this game; do any of your parents, gives you a bad touch?

Lindsey – Bad touch? Do you mean that thing about the swimsuit region?

Cave – Yes!

Lindsey – Our parents don't do that!

Liberty – …

Cave – No?

Lindsey – Of course not! Why would you think that!

Cave (walking in circles around the girls) – Don't know… may be because how everybody and you are afraid of your mother, or could it be because of her complete lack of response when we needed her to answer some questions or…

Lindsey – That doesn't mean anything! And we are her daughters!

Cave (siting in the desk) – Sure… family. Kids, I'm in a line of work where I meet people who don't mind that, not at all, specially your mother; according to our informant

Lindsey – What! Somebody saying bad stuff about our mother doesn't…

Cave – It wasn't only somebody telling us, we checked, we don't have your parents blood samples but we have yours, and it's pretty interesting, you know, there are those things called alleles that in genetics are the things at fault to give everybody some physical aspects, one of them your hair…

Liberty – Shut up…

Cave (getting near Liberty) – And the thing is… not both of you could inherit that silver hair of yours unless both of your parents came from a similar genetic pool of dominant and passive genes, and we found that those are way too similar in you, now, you the smaller one look a little angry from this, may be because you had a hint of this, or because…

Lindsey – Mister Cave, leave her!

Cave – Why so scared, now tell me how did your mother abuse you, you have our protection…

Liberty – Shut up! She is not a criminal!

Lindsey – We should go, come on Liberty it's not worth it

Cave (closing his face to the girl) – It is, I just want to put you away from that bad woman that calls herself your moth…

Liberty hit Mr. Cave in the chin before giving the man a sequence of hits while Liberty tries to hold her up

Liberty – Help, Liberty lost it again! Help!

Latter in front of a police department

Lincoln – Thanks for your support sir

Principal – Not mention it, that guy was being way too aggressive to find his theory truth, but I'm afraid the school council won't like this any bit

Lincoln – You mean…

Principal – I'm sorry, this wasn't Liberty loosing it with a gang of bullies, but a school authority, I'll be forced to take actions

Lincoln – I see… anyway, thanks for not letting this go with a punishment more severe

Principal – …Want to wait until they ask me or…

Lincoln – No, you have done a lot for us, thanks

Principal – Sure, take care

Lincoln – Come on girls; time to go home

Lindsey – Sure, come on Liberty, dad is not that mad

Liberty – …

In the car

Lincoln – Liberty…

Liberty – …

Lincoln – I don't want to scold you, I heard you didn't do it until that guy went to far away with his interrogatory, but… doing things like this again will cause you troubles, I mean, even more troubles

Liberty – He deserved it

Lincoln – I know, but sometimes, it's better to let people get away with their actions for a moment and think better how to avoid them do those things again latter, when calmed down.

Liberty – You weren't there dad! Since the beginning he was asking if mom or you were criminals, what if mom and you are related! That doesn't mean anything…

Lincoln – What!

Lindsey – Mister Cave told us mom and you are related, that's why mom or you wouldn't mind to… do bad stuff to us…

Lincoln – I… I have to think about this… with your mom… Liberty…

Liberty – Yes…

Lincoln – I shouldn't say this but… I would have done the same thing…


	9. Not a bedtime story

In the house

Lincoln – Lucy, dear…

Lucy – Uh?

Lincoln – Dear, we are here

Lucy wakes up, she is sit in the couch looking at the door, around her are Lincoln and the girls

Lucy – You arrived… what took you so long

Lincoln – We have to talk

Lucy – Sure, let's… something wrong?

Lincoln – Not here, we…

Liberty – How are dad and you related?

Lindsey – Liberty!

Liberty – I want to know, I need to know how to answer if a guy like that Cave idiot appears again

Lucy – …

Lincoln – We, have to tell them

Lucy – Yes

Lindsey – Tell us what, are you cousins or something?

Lincoln – Siblings… your mother is actually my… little sister

Liberty – …

Lindsey – …

Lucy – Our mother wanted us to tell you from a while ago but we didn't know when, even our sisters; your aunt's, helped us to avoid spilling out some parts of the stories to respect our decision of not telling you

Lindsey – Why would you keep that from us?

Lincoln – We… had a lot of troubles from the people that knew about us being related, of course Clyde and Haiku are big exceptions… I think, at least, what I said to your mom and myself for a long time is… I just wanted you to have a good life without having to pay for our choices

Liberty – Is that that bad? I mean… you love each other

Lincoln – What your mother and I have is something no one in society would approve.

Liberty – …Why?

Lincoln – Because… one of the reasons is when you were born our biggest fear was for you to have some diseases that would mark your lives, we were lucky; but it could happen, the more inside family something like this happens, the bigger the chance to inherit a disease that could even kill you, so relationship like this is something that should avoided

Lindsey – So… how did you fall in love each other?

Lincoln – Uh?

Lindsey – You always avoided that question, now that you are telling us the truth; I thought…

Lincoln – …

Lucy – …

Liberty – I see… why don't you…!

Lucy – You need a little background

Flashback

Narrating Lucy – Your father was about to go to college with a very good scholarship thanks for his good grades, being capable of doing many different things helped him a lot

An explosion happens in a room from where Lincoln goes out coughing a lot

Lincoln (eighteen years old with an orange shirt and blue jeans) – Told you… (cough)… it was way too much sulfur… (cough) (cough)…

Lisa (still inside) – I see your point! Let me clean up this mess and we may begin the experiment again

Lana (thirteen years old wearing a red shirt and a blue overall, carrying a little lizard with her) – Wow! So chemistry can get you that dirty!

Lincoln – Want to change places?

Lana (going to her room) – Of course not! I'm making my babies have more babies and a dirty momma will not do

Lincoln – But…

Lori (twenty-four years old in a white suit) – There you are Lincoln! I need you to go help Leni again

Lincoln – Me, again? But Leni got everything the last time I explained her what to do!

Lori – Yes, but she was promoted and now she has to learn how to do other things

Lincoln – Can't you hire somebody to do that? You are the department director!

Lori – I would need to create a new spot for the company and for that I have to explain to my superiors why Leni's worth the trouble, now do it please! Our jobs are at risk every time she messes up

Lincoln – I'll see what to do, but I have to finish my project first

Lori – This is way more important

Lincoln – No way! I'm about to go into…

Lola (from afar) – Lincoln! What happened with my beauty cream?

Lincoln – I left it in the table!

Lola – It's not there!

Lincoln – I have to check this out

Lori – Just remember, if I lose this job, I'll literally make you responsible of everything

Lincoln (to himself) – At first I was glad Lori was moving near to us, but now it looks as if I were some kind of servant

Lana – Lincoln!

Lincoln – Coming!

Latter at Lincoln's room (Former Lori and Leni's room)

Lincoln (getting rid of his shirt) – Uff… How will I make my project with all this?

Lucy – Hi Lincoln

Lincoln – Aaahhh! Lucy!

Lucy (sixteen years old in a black long dress and bangs that covered almost all her face) – You look a little distressed

Lincoln – Let me guess… you need help for your poems

Lucy – Yes… depleting darkness from the creativity pool is better with you lighting that path

Lincoln – Can it wait to tomorrow; it's almost night; I have to finish my project and I'm only halfway done

Lucy – I could help you

Lincoln – No offence Lucy but this is something that expect way more mathematics than literature, I would need Lisa for this

Lucy – So…

Lincoln – Right, I need more hands… ugh!

Lucy – Something wrong?

Lincoln – My stomach… feels bad.

Lucy – I'm going for mom

Narrating Lucy – Your father was too stressed, but the charge of work that everybody kept giving him wasn't lowing down

Another day

In Lincoln's room

Lincoln (getting rid of his shirt) – This won't help at all

Lucy – Still with the tension problem

Lincoln – Aaahhh! Do you need help?

Lucy – Actually… - gets out a bottle – I saw some stress medicine in the kitchen… I don't know who bought it but…

Lincoln – I don't need it

Lucy – Just yesterday you spent two hours in the bathroom and you are always tired, more than usual, and those things are made of killing innocent plants, so it won't hurt you as much as a total chemical medicine

Lincoln – Um… – Checks the medicine – are you sure it will help me?

Lucy – It wouldn't hurt to take one

Lincoln – Okay…

Narrating Lucy – However, that wasn't medicine but a stimulant, it made your dad go… "Crazy" I will not say what happened after he took the stimulant but after that event

In the rooms hall

Mr. Loud – How could you do that?!

Lori – What were you thinking Lucy! Lincoln is… he is…! I'm literally so angry I could kill you!

Lucy – But…

Lana – Wait! It's possible she mistook my stimulants with…

Lori – You shut up Lana! This is Lucy we are talking about, I knew you were creepy but this goes beyond anything!

Lucy – I did not…

Rita – Sorry Lucy, but they're right, you took advantage of your brother's problems I'm afraid we should discuss…

Mr. Loud – Don't be so lenient to her dear, Lucy! You are no longer welcome to this house! I don't want to see you ever again!

Lucy – …

Lori – Why are you still there! Get out of our lives!

Lucy runs out of the house to the street in the night

Narrating Lucy – I don't know how much I ran after hearing Lori say that and didn't care at that moment, as far as I knew Lincoln, your dad was still unconscious for the after effects of the drug and everything I knew was over, I had nowhere to go nor anyone to ask for help, at that time I didn't know how a good friend Haiku could be

Lucy runs into the main park where tired tries to keep going even if just walking but she looses her balance badly which makes her fall in the grass

Lucy – Ah… ah… still…. Ah… hurts… (sob)… why

Walking weakly Lucy goes to something shiny that is in the grass not to far away from her, it's a little glass fragment, she takes it and looks to her wrist

Narrating Lucy – I don't know how much I stared to my arm; everything I knew was over in that moment, and a lot of thoughts about what could happen if I ended it all at that time, only led me to one conclusion

Lucy – No one will miss me

In the moment before Lucy is about to cut her wrist; someone appears hitting her hand and making that piece of glass going out, a disbelieving curve formed in Lucy's mouth, the girl looks to who was the person to avoid her attempt and there was Lincoln

Lincoln – Are you nuts!

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Answer me! What happened wasn't your fault!

Lucy – …I have nothing…

Lincoln – Lucy… this is not the answer…

Lucy – What is? I lost everything, I don't know what happened, and this… this hurts a lot

Lincoln – Lucy… they told me that I had to choose: them or you and I'm here, I won't leave my little sister alone

Lucy – …

Lincoln – You have something, someone: me… please if that's nothing I'll fell a little depre…

Lucy hugs Lincoln

Narrating Lucy – We didn't "love" each other outside the love of family bounds we had before that, but your father was there for me when no one else was…

End of flashback

Lucy – …in the end, when you are alone in the world with only one companion, the love we had evolved to something else; wicked may be, but still something that showed us how to be happy.

Lindsey – So… our grandparents just kicked you out of their home?

Lincoln – They thought your mom drug me intentionally

Lindsey – But… it doesn't have sense, you told me that thing made you hurt mom, why would they be so mad?

Lincoln – Because… the way I hurt your mom, was something they thought your mother wanted, I… may tell you something more about this but when you two get older

Liberty – So… they disagree with you two being together?

Lucy – I don't think so

Lincoln – They do; Lori tried to talk me out to break up

Lucy – What!

Lincoln – I made clear that won't happen, so she just left it like that… don't worry, I doubt they might try anything to tear us apart

Lucy – I hope so…

Liberty – I want to hit gramps so much right now

Lindsey – Good thing we won't go there in a while

Liberty – So… how old are you mom? We thought you two where the same age

Lucy – twenty-seven, I had Lindsey when I was sixteen but your father was already above age, if I did not lie about my age he would be behind bars, even now

Lindsey – And what are we going to do now?

Lincoln – Live as we always did, I mean, we still have to find another school for you two but…

Lucy – Another school? What happened?

Lincoln – Liberty went on rampage again, this time against a school inspector that wanted to find us to be abusive to our daughters

Lucy – Will he present charges?

Lincoln – He already did, but thanks to the principal we won't have to worry

Lucy – I see… sight, I have the feeling the worst is still about to happen

Lincoln – What could it be?


	10. Good news, bad news

Next day

Lincoln is talking by phone

Lincoln – What do you mean I'm fired?

Clyde – Sorry Linc, I tried to speak this out, but the boss didn't hear me after what that Cave guy said…

Lincoln – I see… don't worry Clyde, I know you tried to help me.

Clyde – Yeah, anyway I'm going to your house right now

Lincoln – Huh? Why? Aren't you…? You were fired too?

Clyde – No, I quit, I told you once: we are in this together; if they don't accept you, I have no reason to be there

Lincoln – Wow! Thanks Clyde, but everything changed now, what about Haiku and Junior?

Clyde – Haiku may be a little mad at the beginning but she will understand… eventually

Lincoln – If you say so

Clyde – With that said… do you have a plan of what to do?

Lincoln – I might have one, but I don't know if you will like it

Next Saturday at the Loud House

Lori – When I told you about the job, I didn't think you would bring Clyde together

Clyde – Is that a no?

Lori – You're joking, right? You two have an impressive record and resume; the only problem for Lincoln is well… his non-existing college grades, which means I can't give him a job with you

Lincoln – But we are a team

Lori – I know, that's why it's a relief Clyde is in marketing, even if you don't see each other like always; you'll still work together

Clyde – Well, I think that's acceptable

Lincoln – But where will you put me?

Lori – With Leni as I told you, she is… a handful when reports are needed

Clyde – Come on! You sound as if you were very lenient choosing those words

Lori – I am, if she weren't so good at the rest of her job, I would have fired her a long time ago

Lincoln – I see… you expect me to help to… explain something to her?

Lori – I'll give you the list next Monday

Lincoln – Right, now we have to move back

Clyde – My fathers told me they don't have any problem with us living with them in their house, of course, Lindsey and Liberty would be a little shocked when meeting them

Lori – Actually…

Later

Lincoln and Lori get inside an empty house

Lincoln – Wow! I can't believe you bought this for us

Lori – It wasn't only my money, everyone thought of what to do if you decided to give your family another chance…

Lincoln – Wait! Does that mean? How long ago did you bought this?

Lori – seven years ago, when Lynn snapped about you two not being with us anymore she went like crazy thinking in ways to bring you two back, one of her ideas where to buy this in order to give you some space, it's not too far away from everyone homes and it's confortable enough for four people living in, however, there may be some stuff from Luna and Luan here, same as Lily when she ran with her boyfriend once

Lincoln – She ran with a boyfriend?

Lori – Yeah, you should have seen that, when they both understood that fourteen years old is not a good age to try to live alone, Lily came back crying.

Lincoln – So… I should clean up this place before bringing here Lucy and the rest

Lori – No need, from time to time Lynn comes to clean this place, she really missed you two

Lincoln – I know, she went to my house the last week

Lori – Really?!

Lincoln – She didn't told you

Lori – Well… we don't talk that much since Lana told her how dad and I reacted to Lucy and you

Lincoln – I see

Lori – So, can I count on you the next Monday?

Lincoln – Sure!

Lori – Lincoln…

Lincoln – Uh?

Lori – …No, nothing… it's just… good to have you near, like the old times

Lincoln – Thanks Lori

Lori – I'll make sure to make everything easy for all of you to move here

Lincoln – No need! You have done more than enough

Lori – Please Lincoln, I… I'm thankful you decided to give us another chance

Next day

In the new house now with boxes everywhere

Lindsey – Wow! Is this really our new house?

Lincoln – That's right, Lori gave me the property's deed yesterday

Lucy – This is too much

Liberty – I'll claim my room

Lincoln – The attic is out of bounds, your aunts left some stuff there

Liberty – Understood

Lindsey – I'll go to make sure she doesn't go into the attic

Lincoln – Right… when you two get over which room is for whom come help us unpack

Lindsey (already running in the stairs) – Sure!

Lucy – Are you sure we should be here?

Lincoln – What else could we do?

Lucy – I know… but something does not fell right

Lincoln – What?

Lucy – I don't know but… that Cave guy… something here feels odd…

Lincoln – Here… where?

Lucy – In the latest things that happened to us, are you sure we can trust Lori?

Lincoln – I am, you don't trust her?

Lucy – Not completely; but I trust you

Lincoln – Thanks dear

Lindsey (From the second floor) – Mom! Dad! We picked up our rooms! You should see them!

Lincoln – Coming!


	11. To work

Next day

In Lori's office

Lincoln is carrying up a tall mountain of papers

Lori – Those are the things that I need as soon as possible Lincoln

Lincoln – Heavy!

Clyde – Let me help you Lincoln

Lori – Before you think on helping Lincoln, I need you to come with me to the meeting about the new campaign; it's starting in about five minutes now

Clyde – But I just got here! I won't be able to get a new slogan!

Lori – No but you need to see how the rest of the department is doing before you can start doing your job, I also need your first handwritings for the purses campaign at the end of the day

Clyde – Sure madam!

Lincoln – I'll go see Leni then

Lori – Right, her office is the biggest one in the fashion department. Try to be patient with her, and make her do her part of the paper job; don't everything for her!

Lincoln – I know, see you later!

Clyde – See you Linc.

Lori – Good Luck!

Lincoln walks around with the mountain of papers around until he arrives at the front of an office with the label: "Leni Loud: chief in design"

Lincoln – Okay Lincoln, not reason to be anxious, she is Leni! I even taught her how to drive once… couple of times… many times… let's hope she can focus more

When Lincoln goes inside the office he sees a lot of mannequins, magazines, and clothes everywhere

Lincoln – Hello? Are you here Leni?

Suddenly, a blond girl in blue dress rises from one huge pile of clothes

Leni – Note to self: buy another hangy thingy to avoid being attacked by my own clothes

Lincoln – Leni?

Leni – Eh? Yes but they usually call me… Lincoln! I mean they usually like call me miss Loud but I am… I mean, what if we like… ditch work together right now and go for something to eat! I know a good buffet restaurant but… like… what should I tell you after all this time?

Lincoln – Ha, I'm really happy to see you too

Leni – Okay, I'm really happy to see you too!

Lincoln – ha ha, no I meant that I'm happy too, by the way we can't ditch anything; Lori want us to finish some stuff

Leni – The rapport thingy again? But like she doesn't want me to meet other guys, she says they want to… advance with me?

Lincoln – I think you mean report Leni, let's see…

Lincoln put the pile of papers in a desk covered by magazines

Lincoln – Yep, it's the first thing in the list, a report of materials used in the model… LLLL4386

Leni (grabbing a couple of threads of different colors) – Right! I like used some of this and this thingy

Lincoln – Sure… this will take a while

Four hours latter

Lincoln – And with that's sixteen done so there is… a tower left to do

Leni – My head hurts Lincoln

Lincoln – I see, but Lori needs those ASAP

Leni – As soap?

Lincoln – No, ASAP means: "as soon as possible"

Leni – I get! Sorry for not knowing French

Lincoln – I have to talk with Lori

Leni – Sure! The phone is there, just press one, it calls Lori immediately

Lincoln – Leni… this is an intercom… forget it, I'll call Lori – Lincoln press the interphone

Lori (from the other side of the line) – Leni. I told you I need those things before you can ask me anything

Lincoln – Lori?

Lori – Oh! Lincoln! Sorry, how's the work doing?

Lincoln – It's slow and Leni have a headache, can we take a little rest?

Lori – Ugh! I knew you wouldn't make miracles but… tell me the truth, could you finish anything?

Lincoln – Just fourteen reports, two of them need a checking from human recourses.

Lori – What!

Lincoln – I know, sorry to disappoint you

Lori – Are you kidding!? That's way more than anybody could do with Leni! Take a rest; you earned it!

Lincoln – Are you sure? What about needing those things as soon as possible?

Lori – Tell me Lincoln, do you think Leni could do any more right know without her smoothie?

Lincoln – I see your point

Lori – Good, please report in when going back to work

Lincoln – Sure

Leni – Bye bye sis!

Lori – …Bye Leni…

Lincoln – I'll report things to you latter

(Intercom) - …

Lincoln – Well… she hung up, where do you want to go?

Leni – The buffet! Oh! You'll love it!

In the restaurant

Lincoln – Wow! This place is fancy

Leni – Right? Come here! I'll ask for some food

Lincoln – Leni, that's the dessert side

Leni – It's the best part of food!

Lincoln – Let me choose something for you…

After a while in the restaurant

Leni – So You met Lynn and Luna? What about Luan, Lisa and Lily?

Lincoln – I haven't seen any of them, and Lily is in college as far as I know so…

Leni – They will love to see you now! You know, like bigger and more… what was the word?

Lincoln – "responsible"?

Leni – No! Well it doesn't matter anyway, but they'll love to see you, that's like one hundred pertent sure

Lincoln – You mean percent

(Angry kid) – Mom!

Leni – Oh Lindy! Hi! Come here! I want to intro… you to say hi to Lincoln

Lindy – Lincoln? What are you? Another looser flirting with my mom instead of doing his job?

Lincoln – Actually…

Leni – Lindy, that's not something nice to say to your… your… …

Lindy – My… what?

Leni – There's something I had to be careful to tell you about

Lincoln – Let me introduce myself I am…

Lindy – What? My long lost father?

Leni – Yes!

Lincoln – No! I… don't make things harder Leni, I am Lincoln Loud, your mother's brother, which means: I'm your uncle

Leni – Right! Uncle is not the same as father, sorry!

Lindy – When mixing things up you are the queen mom. Speaking of which, why are you ditching work again? Lori's will certainly fire you if you keep doing this!

Leni – Come on! Lori would never fire her little sister

Lindy – You are pushing her mom! And you! Mom has to go back to work

Lincoln – Don't worry Lindy, we just took a break after finishing some reports

Lindy – Reports? In plural?

Lincoln – Huh?

Leni – Yes! Lincoln taught me some stuff about them we finished sixteen rop… rip… rapports now!

Lincoln – It's reports Leni, and remember, two of them need to be sent to human recourses

Lindy – You know that Lori hates when people do those things instead of mom and make up some data, right?

Lincoln – She did… wait a minute my cellphone, hello?

Lori (in the cellphone) – Lincoln, you really do miracles

Lincoln – What do you mean?

Lori – Everything is in order and in Leni's handwriting, oh and the two reports that needed human recourses checking are all done now

Lincoln – Good! I'll try to hurry up the rhythm but…

Lori – Don't apologize, keep the good job, at this pace we might get out of many troubles now, by the way, I heard Lindy came here not long ago; she's a little… mean with Leni and everybody else; could you help Leni a little with her? You always had your ways to talk to people

Lincoln – Sure, actually she's here, and I see what you mean

Lori – Good!

Lincoln – Well, we are almost done, so we could go there in about fifteen minutes now

Lori – Perfect! I knew you were the perfect guy for the job. Oh! And don't forget to give a ride to Leni and Lindy when going home… let Lindy give you the indications

Lincoln – Okay, see you latter

Lori – See you latter

Lincoln – It was Lori, I told her we are going back in fifteen minutes

Leni – What! But we are having a good time!

Lincoln – Come on Leni, we need to finish those things up

Leni – I know…

Lindy – So… are you older than my mom?

Lincoln – Huh? No, I'm the next to your aunt Lynn

Lindy – Figures…


	12. Lindy and Leni

After the job

Lincoln is driving his car with Leni and Lindy as his passengers

Lindy – And our house is there

Lincoln – I see, it's not very far from my house

Leni – Really! Where is yours?

Lincoln – just a block from here

Leni – What are you waiting for? Let us see how it is!

Lincoln – Well we are still moving in so…

Leni – Come on Linky

Lincoln – Okay… but we aren't done unpacking so it's a mess

In Lincoln's House

Lucy is moving a box in the front of the main door when Lincoln opens the door showing himself, Lindy and Leni

Lincoln – Here we are

Lindy – Uh… she looks like Lacy but way paler

Leni – Ah! Hel… hello Lu… Luc…

Lucy – Bu

Leni – Aahhhh!

Lindy – …

Lincoln – Seriously dear?

Lucy – You are not the only one that missed her

Latter at dinner

Leni – …But the vine red never arrived! So I did the only thing I could, I brought the clear red line and used a cyan colorant to finish my work on time, you should have seen the faces of the directives when they heard the story; they were like totally surprised, they even told me that my work was like more impressive than they thought ever

Lindy – They weren't complimenting you mom

Leni – But Lori told me I did well

Lindy – For an airhead

Leni – But my head is not made of air

Lindy – Ugh!

Lincoln – Leni, airhead is for saying that someone is very distracted

Leni – Really? And why they don't call that kind of people just that?

Lucy – Some people likes to talk in hyperboles just to create another code that would be hard to understand to standard English users

Leni – Uh?

Lucy – It sounds better

Leni – Oh!

Lindy – I can't blame mom not to understand that one, but still…

Lindsey – Um, Lindy how old are you again?

Lindy – Ten

Lindsey – Really! We are the same age then!

Lindy – There are three of us with you then, of course Lacy is older but just for some months

Liberty – And you don't have brothers or sisters?

Lindy – Ha! I don't have a father and aunt Lori doesn't let any guy get too close to my mom, the nearest thing to a sibling I have are my other cousins Logan and Lacy

Lindsey – By the way, do you want to come play or something? I have…

Lindy – Sorry, I can't I have a lot of math homework and mom is not a big help

Lindsey – I'm good at mathematics, I could help you…

Lindy – Really! Pretty please, help me! You don't even know how troublesome it is to only have my mom to ask for help

Leni – Lindy, that's not something nice to say

Lindy – I'm just saying the truth, can't you even figure that out?

Lincoln – Lindy! Come with me for a second

Lindy – Why can't you tell me that here?

Lincoln – Now! You can talk with Lindsey and Liberty later

Lindy – …

Lincoln and Lindy goes to another part of the house

Leni – Is Linky mad?

Lucy – He always hated when people mistreated you

Leni – But that's how…

Lucy – There's always a limit to what a kid can say Leni… I may not be the best person to tell you anything, but that girl needs limits

Leni – But…

Lindsey – We should be going

Liberty – A step ahead of you sis

Leni – …

Lucy – They never liked tense atmospheres

Leni – Me neither. Why can't you leave this just like that?

Lucy – Dead is the only way to keep anything static, in any other way; we should move to the place we want to stay

Leni – Um? Isn't static what happens when you make those towels rub each other and create tiny sharps?

Lucy – static is also used for motionless

Leni – …

Lucy – Unmoving… that does not move

Leni – Oh!

Lucy – …Any other word you did not understand

Leni – Well…

Meanwhile

Lincoln – Okay, what's the problem?

Lindy – Other that having a stupid mom?

Lincoln – That's it! Why can't you be nicer to your mom?

Lindy – Because she doesn't deserve that, do you want to take a look to my notebook? It's a mess and most of that is because the times mom tried to help me, it's elementary school level!

Lincoln – That's because Lori always made the homework for her

Lindy – What?

Lincoln – Listen; Leni is trying to be a good mom and give you everything you need, I know because that's how she always have been

Lindy – Good intentions are never enough

Lincoln – But bad attitude is always a downer, do you really want your mom to stop being your mom?

Lindy – And what does that have to do with you? You are not my father! Heck you weren't even here for a long time!

Lincoln – No, I'm not, but still I want my sister and niece to be in good terms

Lindy – Why? Because aunt Lori ask you to do so?

Lincoln – That's a part of why, the other is because I care for my sister, tell me; doesn't she cares for you?

Lindy – Caring doesn't matter, I want someone that doesn't give history answers when trying to help me with math homework!

Lincoln – Then do you really want to be left alone? Is really that what you want!

Lindy – …

Lincoln – Listen, and listen well; you don't have a father, as far as I know nobody knows who your dad could be and nobody will look for him as he abandoned Leni, but you have your mother, she is the person that no matter what happens, will be there for you

Lindy – Why do you care?

Lincoln – I care because I know what it's like to loose everything you have left just because a misunderstanding, and also; because I want to care about you

Lindy – …Liar…

Lincoln – What?

Lindy – Everybody just care for my stupid mother, I'm only the ungrateful child that doesn't deserve her love

Lincoln – Is that the problem? You just want the same attention your mother has?

Lindy – …

Lincoln – …I can't give you that…

Lindy – I knew…

Lincoln – But it's not because I don't care, your mom… she is… a little difficult to work with, and that takes a lot of time! Still, we are here, I'm here and can help you when you need it; we can be with you if you just want us around, but you have to ask nicely, please, stop competing for attention with your mother and just enjoy what you have now… with us.

Lindy – …Fine…

Lincoln – And don't call her stupid… sometimes she had a lot of… let's say issues because everybody…

Lindy – Kept telling her stupid?

Lincoln – No, kept treating her as if she where stupid; she can feel those things and believe me; if you want to make her feel alone, that's the way

Lindy – !

Lincoln – Anyway, go with Lindsey and Liberty, I'll talk with your mother a little more

Lindy – …Okay…

Later at night

Leni – I had so much fun everybody! See you tomorrow Linky!

Lindy – …See you Lindsey, Liberty…

Lincoln – See you tomorrow girls

Lucy – Take care Leni

Liberty – Come again Lincy!

Lindsey – But don't puke again in my comics! Please!

Lincoln – There they go

Lucy – Yes… will they be okay in their own?

Lincoln – They live a block from here so…

Liberty – So could Lindy come more often?

Lindsey – Keep her away from my comics

Liberty – You won't have to tell her that

Lindsey – That's what you said the first time and I next thing I knew was some of my comics where gone

Liberty – Will you keep blaming me on that?

Lindsey – No one else could…

Lucy – You should go to sleep now

Lindsey – Okay mom…

Liberty – See even mom knows you might be a little airheaded sometimes

Lindsey – I'm not done, you'll confess one day

Lincoln (when the kids are in the second floor) – Lucy… you didn't…

Lucy – …

Lincoln – …Right… you should tell them

Lucy – Why don't we talk about your new job?

Lincoln – You don't like it?

Lucy – It will not end in the office, right?

Lincoln – Leni is… hard to deal with and Lori expects me to help her with Lindy

Lucy – That kid… she had a better attitude after you talked with her but… you should bring them more here

Lincoln – Sure! But why?

Lucy – As I told you when you returned; you aren't the only one that missed something family related; still, there is something off about Leni; she is more… submissive than before we left

Lincoln – Well, she was left with Lori and she's a little bossy

Lucy – That is precisely what worries me


	13. Luan is coming

Next day in the morning

Lucy, Lindsey and Liberty are moving some boxes

Liberty (putting down a box) – Mom! How many books are left?

Lucy – …

Liberty – Mom?

Lucy – Do you need to rest?

Lindsey – Are you all right?

Lucy – I don't know, I'm thinking some stuff right now

Liberty – Mom… are you still angry for what I did?

Lucy – Angry? No! I'm just… thinking

Lindsey – About what?

Lucy – What to do about your school… and us

Lindsey – Right, you said something about people disapproving your relationship

Liberty – And what with that! It's not like you can change what happened; we can at least try

Lindsey – Um? Am I hearing right? Do you really want to go to school?

Liberty – Leave me alone! Besides, I want to meet new people

Lindsey – Looking for new friends or for a fight?

Liberty – What are you saying!

Lindsey – I'm saying you are too…

Liberty – I am too… what?

Lucy – Enough! Lindsey; go unpack your stuff, Liberty; I still need help with the kitchen and is less heavy than the books

Lindsey (going upstairs) – Okay mom

Liberty – This is not over

Lucy (grabbing Liberty's shoulder) – Liberty; she's just worried, don't let that get over you

Liberty – I…

Lucy – You told me how it happened, remember? I know you didn't mean anything bad for us

Liberty (letting tears fall down) – We are in this situation because of me… (Sob) if I just endured a little more…

Lucy – He would have pressed way more than he already did; that man looks like one of those that look for glory more for a real concern to others

Liberty (hugging Lucy) – But…

Lucy – Come on, nobody blames you for anything

Liberty – (sob) but (sob) Lindsey…

Lucy – As I told you, she is just worried because you couldn't control yourself…

Liberty – I… I'm sorry… (Sob)

Lucy – Just… be more careful, you know we all love you, right?

Liberty (nods trying to break free from Lucy's hug) – I… (sob) I have to help with the kitchen

Lucy (keeping the hug) – There's no hurry for that, go when you really feel ready

Liberty – Mom, thanks

(ring ring)

Liberty (breaking free from the hug) – I guess that's the signal

Lucy – Not one that I like… -piking up the phone- hello?

(Voice from the other side, there is a lot of noise) – Hello? Luna?

Lucy – No it's not Luna… Luan?

Luan – Yes it's me! Who is talking?

Lucy – It's Lucy

Luan – Lucy… I don't… wait! Lucy? Lucy Loud!

Lucy – I get it you didn't know we returned

Luan – No! How have you being? Beinning home? Ha ha!

Lucy – I missed you too Luan

Luan – Wow! No more death and despair?

Lucy – People changes

Luan – I see… hey, are you living now in the house we bought?

Lucy – Yes…

Luan – Okay, I need a favor: can you let me live with you for a while?

Lucy – Sure… why?

Luan – I can't explain by phone, I'm finishing something and I need a way out of the spotlight for a while

Lucy – Okay, we will be waiting for you

Luan – Thanks Luce!

A sound of a woman screaming is herd from Luan's side of the line followed for the scream "And… cut!"

Luan – I have to cut, I'll see you at night

Lucy – Right…

At night

Leni – Is this late already?

Lindy – I told you we should have gone to our house two hours ago now

Leni – But… I don't want to

Lindy – Come on mom! I have school tomorrow and neither of us have a change of clothes now

Leni – but… (Sniff) five minutes more

Lincoln – I can drive you home if you want, it's not like it's too far from here

Leni – Okay

Lucy – Actually… you could stay here for a little more

Lincoln – What?

Lucy – Well Lu…

(Ding dong)

Lucy – It must be her, coming!

Lincoln – Who?

Leni – Another person?

Lindy – Mom! It's night and we are almost at the scary movies season, it must be aunt Luan.

Lincoln – Luan!

Lindsey – Who is Luan?

Liberty – Scary movies season?

Luan – Hey guess who just arrived, two…

Lindsey – Miss Gore! Ahh!

Lindy – Is she always that coward?

Liberty – Mo… mom I… I'll see how Lindsey is…

Luan – …

Lindy – Uh?

Lucy – I bought the extended version of her movie

Lindy – The one that begins with her putting a bat inside the little girl?

Leni – Enough! I don't want to remember that! (Ah)… (ah)…

Lincoln – Do I have to ask?

Luan – I hate JJ a lot more…

Latter

Luan – Thanks for the tea Lucy

Lucy – Your welcome, so… running away from the paparazzi or something?

Luan – And my manager, he always put me in with mister JJ

Lucy – He does good art

Luan – Ha, are you a comedian now Lucy? (sigh) I consider myself a comedian, but since I started working with JJ everybody knows me as Miss Gore now, nobody hires me to work for other thing; not even for parties!

Lucy – I must say I believed your act in the extended movie, what was its name?

Luan – Don't mention, that film, ever, again…

Lucy – Okay…

Luan – And what the heck is a Yandere anyway, why am I "the perfect sicko"?

Lucy – It's from Japanese culture and means…

Luan – It was a rhetorical question!

Lucy (smiling) – Sorry, want to kill me? I have a bat…

Luan – You… ha ha, sorry, I forgot what was like to being teased like this, not something I missed though but… you know

Lucy – Don't let it get to you

Luan – I know… hey! Why are two mini-Lincolns here?

Lucy – But…

Luan – Because the independence is coming, ha ha, get it?

Lucy – Actually, Abraham Lincoln wasn't in the emancipation, but he was against the slavery

Luan – Then because we want freedom! Ha

Lucy – Too late, it's not funny anymore

Luan – Come on! If you let the slip slide it's funny!

Lucy – If you let slide your early movie carrier and focus more in the comedy too

Luan – !

Lucy – I thought you would spend more time with Leni; you two always had fun

Luan – Yes, but Lincoln and you are the ones I wanted to see for a while, so what happened? Are you two really…? –makes a strange movement with the fingers-

Lucy – By free union, there's no way any institute would back up our union; actually if they knew how close related we are they would arrest Lincoln and me too… probably

Luan – I see, I would love to meet the girls but… well…

Lucy – Now I see why Lincoln said it was a bad idea leaving that movie at the girls reach

Luan – Don't worry about that, even six years old kids know about my character thanks to the social media

Lucy – My favorite meme is where you are holding that hug pillow

Luan – Lucy! That's freaky… and wicked!

Lucy – Tell me about something wicked

Luan – …

Lucy – If you hate it that much why did you accept the role?

Luan – I wanted to start my actress carrier with minor roles in comedies but the only thing available at the time was as a minor role in a terror film with JJ, and before the first shot; he saw me doing my comedy so he told me: "Do you want to have a mayor role in the movie?" I told him that I didn't because I liked comedy so he answered: "Come on! The role will give you enough place for you to improvise puns, laugh maniacally… and shoot your career in the film industry!" I naturally asked if what was the role he was talking about, but he made me sign a contract before telling me I was going to be the sicko… I feel so cheated!

Lucy – who said life, is not an irony itself?

Luan – Ugh! Changing the subject… will I be okay here? Your daughters are afraid of me

Lucy – They will get used to it when they know you better

Luan – Really?

Lucy – Yes, they can't run away from this house anyway… and it's dark now

Luan – Ugh! Stop Lucy, I don't want to be scary and still don't know what JJ saw in me to make me do those roles

Lucy – two words; "April's fool"

Luan – That's what I get for asking

Lucy (with a little smile) – Your welcome... Big sister

 **Autor Notes:**

 _Thanks again for the reviews, the likes and the follows, they get me motivated to do something else about this show, about some comments for the plot... I won't say anything until I'm finished releasing the chapters.  
_

 _Now this story got a web artist reference, I asked him if he was cool with it but he didn't answer but I don't think there will be a problem; the people to get the reference is only the peole to read his web comic. That's why I decided to publish this._

 _Last note: I'm going back to college next monday so I won't be able to upload like this after that day, still I could upload nex content at least once a day._

 _Anyway thanks for your support, I hope the best for you_


	14. Being Schooled

Next day morning

Lincoln is making the breakfast while Luan is sitting in one of the chairs

Lincoln – So now I have to help Leni in every buro-crazy related stuff

Luan – Ha ha, that's gold Lincoln!

Lincoln – You aren't the only one that can make puns Luan

Luan – I know, nobody can pun-ish that, ha

Lincoln – And… done, girls! Breakfast is ready!

Luan – It would be better if I eat somewhere else

Lincoln – Why?

Lindsey (just arriving) – Miss Gore!

Luan – Does that answer your question?

Lindsey – Dad! She is… she is…

Lincoln – Calm down Lindsey, she is your aunt Luan, and actually; she hates her role as miss Gore

Lindsey – But she… she…

Lincoln – Lindsey, calm down, that's a movie; that I told you to not watch, and nothing in that film was real, ask Luan,

Lindsey – Really?

Luan – Miss Gore is the same as a politician in campaign, a lot of make up for mistakes and a good liar helper that make up her stories

Lindsey – I don't get it

Lincoln – She is eleven, not very found of politics or anything that serious

Luan – Oh, I see

Lindsey – Um…

Lincoln – Come on, you'll like aunt Luan when you know her

Lindsey – But that's how she…

Lincoln – She's not like that, please Lindsey; give her a chance

Lindsey – Okay…

Lincoln – Sorry for this Luan

Luan – Don't worry, actually I don't get out a lot because kids and teenagers think that I'm the same as in the movies

Lincoln – I must admit, your movie made "the harvester" look like a movie for all ages

Luan – I would like to take that as a compliment but…

Lincoln – Yeah, that must prevent you from getting the comedy roles that you want

Lindsey – Comedy?

Lincoln – Um, right! Your grandparents might have told you about this, Luan is the family prankster, she was all around making puns of everything and pranking all the siblings, especially in April fool's day, we suffered a big deal those days

Lindsey – Ho… How?

Luan – Don't worry little Lincoln, those days are pasta-way in the past, haha, get it?

Lindsey – …

Lincoln – I made some pasta for lunch at my work

Lindsey – Ah…

Liberty (behind Lucy who is at the kitchen's door) – So she is really…

Lucy – I told you, outside April fool's day; she is completely harmless

Lindsey – No fair Liberty! You told me you would come at the same time!

Liberty – With mom!

Lincoln – Now girls, sit down and don't bring the stuff about miss Gore again, Luan doesn't like her role in those films

Lindsey – Really?

Liberty – That must be new, a character that hates even herself

Lucy – That is way more common than you think Liberty

Lincoln – Anyway, girls behave please; Luan will stay here until people have forgotten about the movie

Lindsey – How long is that?

Lucy – About two or three weeks

Luan – …

Lincoln – Anything wrong Luan

Luan – Do the girls know that you… you know?

Lindsey – That mom and dad are siblings?

Luan – You know! I would have kept the secret forever!

Liberty – Why?

Luan – Well, to avoid… let say don't have problems…

Liberty – …

Luan – Something happened?

Lincoln – An idiot found out that Lucy and I are related and wanted to blame Lucy and me of… being bad parents

Luan – Being bad parents ho… Ow! I see… sorry

Lucy – After he spilled that, I had to tell them everything

Luan – And… how do you feel about that?

Lindsey – Well… my parents are my parents, and I know they aren't crazy

Liberty – The same here, I mean; I don't really get it why it is a big problem, or that biological stuff dad told us

Luan – I see, sorry I asked, but wanted to know what I could say

Lucy – It's okay… now that I think about it, only Lori knows what happened

Lincoln – Which means everybody except may be for Lynn or Luna knows

Lucy – Well, um Luan, what are you planning to do today?

Luan – Are you kidding, right? I can't go out until the end of those two weeks, if I said I have to do something; that would be help you to unpack

Lucy – Thanks

Lincoln – Well, it's almost time for me to go, have a nice day dear –kissing Lucy in the lips-, kids, Luan

Luan – …

Lucy – Good-bye dear

Lindsey – Bye dad

Liberty – Good-bye

Luan – Right! Bye Lincoln!

Lincoln goes out of the house

Lucy – Anything the matter?

Luan – Just… I have to go to the bathroom –runs to the upper floor-

Lucy – ?

Latter in the library

Luan – Where this book goes?

Lucy – It's one of the magic books, it goes in the upper shelf in the dark extreme

Luan (looking how dark the library looks) – Could you be a little more specific?

Lucy – Right, the darkest corner… at your right the place in the opposite direction of the window

Luan – I see, hey do you have any bike? Because it's extremely dark here

Lucy – I like it

Liberty (putting a new box in the floor) – there goes another box

Lucy – Thanks dear

Lindsey (going out of the library) – Your welcome!

Luan – "A princes pony theorist: a frame-by-frame analysis of why the show is so good"? Does Lincoln still read those things?

Lucy – Er… may be, just leave that book in the shelf there, I might give it to Lincoln latter

Luan – Sure! I have to make fun of him for this again

Lucy – Not in front of Lindsey, she doesn't hide she likes those books

Luan – And I thought Liberty was the one that was more like him.

Lucy – Forget about that for a while please

Luan – I make no promises!

Liberty – Mom! Lindsey needs help!

Luan – Lucy! Uh? Lucy?

Liberty – If it helps, I don't know when mom moved either

In the garage

Lindsey is trying to hold up some boxes that are about to fall

Lindsey – This… is… heavy… uh? –Lucy is grabbing her by the torso takes her away from the boxes- Ah!

The boxes fall down with a lot of noise from breakable objects

Lucy – Are you okay?

Lindsey – Yes but… there was the TV

Luan (from the front of the garage) – Are you really concerned about the TV?

Lucy (grabbing a broom that is near) – You and Liberty go to rest for a while

Lindsey – But… okay

Lucy (wiping) – …

Luan – Um, Lucy

Lucy – Yes?

Luan – She thinks you are mad

Lindsey – !

Lucy – What? Is that true?

Lindsey – You aren't?

Lucy – No, it's just… don't think of yourself as less valuable than a stupid television, I can save to buy another artifact like it, you; I cannot endure if something happened to you

Lindsey – Mom…

Lucy (dropping the broom before going to the house) – I'm scared as well, I'll go rest too

Liberty – How did you know mom wasn't mad?

Luan – Hey! Which kind of comedian would I be if I couldn't find a problem with the audience mood?

Liberty – A very bad one?

Luan – Exactly! Now, let me show you my routine, you will be LOYL.

Liberty – LTOL? Don't you mean LOL?

Luan – No LOYL Laugh Out Your Lungs!

Liberty – …I'm not sure how to react to that…

Latter

Lincoln – I'm back!

Lucy – Hi dear

Luan – Hi Linc, you are late

Lincoln – Yeah, I had to check a thing in Lindy's school…

Luan – And?

Lincoln – They were all about how Lindy's homework is usually bad but since the Thursday it got way better; everybody congratulated me because that

Lucy – You don't look happy for that

Lincoln – The thing is; all the school staff still remembers me; we can't enroll the kids there.

Luan – Why not?

Lucy – I am the one that usually have to pick up the girls at school, if they remember Lincoln, they'll remember me, and that will be bad

Luan – Um… but weren't you skulking as a kid how everybody though you were adopted?

Lucy – I don't want to run risks

Luan – Beat yourself… not too hard because I still care for my sister, speaking of sisters, where's Leni?

Lincoln – At her home with Lindy, she was really tired after finishing another thirty declarations

Luan – Declarations?

Lincoln – Regarding taxes, used materials and furthermore; Leni is not very found of calculating and we had to do that a lot today; she even thought of cheating a coupe of times and I had to stop her

Luan – Wow!

Lincoln – By the way, where are the girls?

Lucy – They are in Liberty's room

Lincoln – I'll go see them

In Liberty's room

The kids are drawing something in the wall until Lincoln gets inside the room

Lincoln – Girls?

Lindsey – Dad!

Liberty – Hi dad!

Lincoln – How are you?

Liberty – Fine, just…

Lindsey – Making something for Liberty, pretty good if I say so

Lincoln – I see, still doing the pencil drawing before the paint

Lindsey – Exactly!

Liberty – We aren't at school right now but… we can still do something about arts and other subjects

Lincoln – Um girls, about school…

Lindsey – You signed us already!

Liberty – Finally a way to stop hearing aunt Luan's jokes

Lincoln – Actually…

Lindsey – You did sign us somewhere, right?

Lincoln – Sorry, I went to your mom and mine's old school but everybody there remembers me and your mother, you'll have to wait a little more to be enrolled somewhere

Lindsey – I… I see… too bad, I guess we will be draw back thanks to this

Liberty – Don't be dramatic Lindsey! It's just a week, it's not like we are missing a complete year

Lindsey – That's true but still…

Lincoln – Listen girls, I'm checking which options we have, I promise that by the end of the week I will have a plan

Lindsey – Okay dad…

Liberty – Sure!

Lincoln – So… aunt Luan did her routine with you?

Liberty – As if her life depended on it, after half an hour I got sick of her jokes, somehow… I prefer her as a psychopath; it's less torture that way


	15. Solving a problem let's meet Lisa

Next Friday

Lucy walks with the girls from her car to a house with the roof burned and some chemicals getting out of one of the second floor window, a little before Lucy plays the bell an explosion sounds from the second floor

Lindsey – What's this place?

Lucy – You'll see

Lucy press the button

Interphone voice – For the sixteen time this month! I have no explosives! Go away government underpaid agent

Lucy – Lisa, it's me

Lisa – Who? I know at least twelve females that know were I live and know my name so I don't have enough data to know who you are!

Lucy – Lucy; Lucy Loud

Lisa – Lucy! Wait a minute!

Liberty – It's me or does she sound like she lost some screws?

Lindsey – Don't be mean!

In few moments a not so tall brown haired figure wearing a lab coat and way too big glasses opens the door

Lisa – Oh! It's really you! Um? – Checks the little girls walking around them a couple of times – So I conclude those are yours and Lincoln kids are they not?

Lucy – Yes, she is Lindsey

Lindsey – H… hi!

Lucy – And she is Liberty

Liberty – Hi

Lisa – Hello! Little F1 examples of what would look like Mendel's work in human beings please come on in!

Lindsey – Liberty…

Liberty – Too late to agree with me sis

In the main hall, a messy place with broken machines and some lab tubes still with chemicals

Lisa – Lori told me that one of our sisters needed a little favor; I never guessed it would be you.

Lucy – I'm glad to be the darkest secret you have to figure out

Lisa – Come on! Move out of that phase already

Lucy – …

Lisa – So let me guess: The older girl must be around ten years old and the little one between nine and seven so those two must be already in elementary school but if you are here you must have moved from wherever the place you have being living in; which means that school must have being a problem thanks to our family coming from this place and the legal issues it implies if your relationship with Lincoln is exposed which means… Do you want me to… homeschool them?

Lucy – Could you do it?

Lindsey – Mom!

Liberty – Hey, you were the one worried about being held up

Lisa – Let me see… -search around looking behind the objects behind the broken machines- here! –Shows up a tablet

Lucy – Let me guess, your agenda

Lisa – Exactly! Since Lincoln left I don't have anyone to help me with my agenda, also, since Lily went to college I don't have anyone to help to understand basic stuff… in other words; everything is a mess and way more boring than before

Lucy – I see, but Leni…

Lisa – Don't say that name in front of me! Do you know what that Bimbo walking definition did?

Lucy – Something dumb?

Lisa – Something dumb? Letting a nobody steal money from her sisters company is something dumb, letting that man get her pregnant and leave is something dumb, even letting the house open to let somebody steal her home with the kid inside is something dumb, but coming here and make six years of nuclear physics investigation gone because she couldn't distinguish between a screwdriver and a little lever that made a domino effect in this house that almost blew up my reactor, if it weren't for the security system this whole city would be gone, that is being the enemy of science! (Ah)… (Ah!)… (Ah!)

Lucy – Sure…

Lisa – Enough with that, according to this… great! I have some time between the next week and a little after the winter begins, during that time you could look into a new school, they won't be able to keep up with your daughters! I will make them knowledge machines!

Lindsey – Mom, Is she all right?

Lucy – Same as always

Liberty – She won't experiment with us, right?

Lucy – It doesn't hurt… usually

Lisa – Come on girls! I'll only make you smarter!

Two loud screams are heard outside the house

Latter

Luan is wiping the house while Lucy and the girls arrive

Luan – Hey girls, how was your day?

Liberty – You are not scary anymore

Luan – Did… Lisa play snow fight with you?

Lucy – No, she was the usual

Luan – Oh dear, if that's scary for you then forget to make me company at the studio

Lindsey – Not that we would want to do that

Luan – Um…

Lucy – I would go, I want to see your: "you shouldn't have done that" face

Luan – …


	16. A political disaster

Sunday evening

The family is moving many decorations around the house

Lucy – Could you put that in the table Lindsey?

Lindsey – Right!

Lincoln – How are you doing Liberty?

Liberty (from upstairs) – Calm down dad, we barely finished unpacking and now you want me to clean my room!

Luan – Hey, there's something funny about this flower, want to check?

Lincoln – Really Luan?

Luan – Come on! For old times sake

Annoyed Lincoln closes his eyes and puts his face near to the flower Luan was showing him, after some seconds a stream of water splashes Lincoln's face

Luan – See? Funny!

Lincoln – Right…

Lucy – Could you help with the dishes Luan?

Luan – Dish ish what I can do! Haha, get it?

Lucy – Please

Lincoln – I hope this goes well

Lucy – It will be a disaster

Lincoln – Lucy!

Lucy – I don't know why "she" has to come

Lincoln – She asked me to accept that…

Lucy – You know what I mean

Lincoln – Yes but… Lori insisted and… you know…

Lucy – You said that you wouldn't let Lori break our relationship

Lincoln – And I'm keeping my promise, but… I never got things straight with her, I mean…

Lindsey – I finished mom!

Lucy – Good, they should be arriving at anytime now

Lincoln – Liberty!

Liberty (still upstairs) – Halfway done here dad!

Lincoln – I can't believe that disaster in her room

Lucy – Do you forget how things where when we were kids?

Lincoln – Point taken

Luan – And the table is complete… something is funny here

Lincoln – You didn't put some of your flowers there, did you?

Luan – Sorry! – Takes the flower away – But that's not what I meant, Lori will come with Bobby, Lacy and Logan, right? With the girls, Lucy, you and me there's an extra place

Lincoln – Well, the thing is…

The bell sounds

Lucy – Lindsey, could you

Lindsey – Yes mom!

When the door opens the first one to be seen is Lori with Lacy and Logan

Lori – Hi Lindsey! Kids…

Logan – Hi cous.

Lacy – Where's aunt Lucy?

Lori – Oh, Lincoln, Lucy, Luan… where's Liberty?

Lucy – Cleaning her room

Lincoln – And Bobby?

Lori – Bringing her from the car

Lincoln – (Gulp)

In that moment Bobby get's in with a black haired girl that wears a dark blue suit

Luan – Ronnie Ann!

Lincoln – Hi Bobby… nice to see you Ronnie Ann

Bobby – How it's going bro? um… come on greet him sis

Ronnie Ann – …Hi…

Lincoln – …

Lucy – Do we start eating?

A little after, in the table

Bobby – Yeah, the CEO of that time saw how well we were doing as a team so he let slide a lot of problems and promoted both of us, of course I'm officially a rank bellow Lori but we don't care for that

Lincoln – I see, it's good to hear you are having a good time

Lori – Well It's not without problems, but everything is solved when you count in good people to have your back

Ronnie Ann – And having nobody to steal that trust

Lori – Um… This is too good Lucy! How did you make this?

Lucy – Lincoln made it, he is the one that usually cooks

Lori – I see… just like dad

Lincoln – Yeah, Lucy usually does everything else

Lori – A good housewife, right?

Lucy – And not giving up that

Ronnie Ann – …

A silent atmosphere went by for some minutes

Luan – Hey kids! Do you want to go to the backyard; I want to show you my new routine!

Lacy – How bad is this… even I want to go

All the kids go with Luan to the backyard

Lincoln – This is a disaster…

Lucy – Told you

Lori – …I thought this was a good idea

Ronnie Ann – Now I see why you married my brother

Lincoln – So… what do you do Ronnie Ann?

Ronnie Ann – Interested in me after what that sick girl declared? I'm with the FBI now Lame-o; so yes that crazy woman at your side could freak out now

Lucy – Crazy? Unlike you, I'm not around hitting Lincoln

Ronnie Ann – No? And your "sibling fights"?

Lucy – That's different! You really made him go with a pack of ice a lot of times even when you were dating

Ronnie Ann – I had to make things believable! He is the one that wanted to fake conflict to stop the teasing!

Lucy – Right… I'll guess how many times you lost a case for beating up a suspect

Ronnie Ann – You know nothing about me! Do you really know what's it to know I didn't have my fiancé just because an emo stole him?

Lucy – He decided to come with me

Lincoln – That's…

Ronnie Ann (yelling louder) – Decided? Ha! That's rich! Decided! Everyone knows he wouldn't leave any one from his family alone; he just followed you because of that!

Lucy – …

Ronnie Ann – What? No smart comebacks?

Lucy – Lincoln…

Lori (grabbing her own head) – Sorry I didn't think…

Ronnie Ann – So you won't tell me how did you mixed Lincoln to…

Lincoln – Enough! Ronnie Ann… I'm sorry for what happened but… -long pause- I love Lucy now, and I won't let you hurt her feelings anymore! I accepted to this reunion because… (Sigh) because Lori was right; you deserved to hear something more from me; at least to hear it from me: I'm sorry. I don't have excuses I did choose a life with Lucy over everything else, even the promise we made.

Ronnie Ann – This is how everything will be for you? She does make problems and you end apologizing for her?

Lincoln – My wife didn't do anything wrong

Ronnie Ann – No? After eleven years you forgot what she did? That she gave you something that almost gave you a heart attack?

Lincoln – Not intentionally

Ronnie Ann – How do you know!

Lori – We… we know…

Ronnie Ann – What! Explain

Lori – After the… event, Lisa found out that Lucy couldn't have done that

Ronnie Ann – Why?

Lisa - She didn't have access to the place where Lisa's stimulants where and… somebody else bought the bottle and changed the medicine in it

Bobby – You never told me that babe

Lori – I didn't believe that at first because… well…

Bobby – Why?

Ronnie Ann – Are you really sure about that?

Lori – Lisa looked for it, and she is certain of it

Ronnie Ann – …

Bobby – Babe, Why didn't you say that?

Ronnie Ann – Isn't that obvious?

Lincoln – You too Ronnie Ann? Listen paranoia won't take us anywhere

Lori – She may be right Lincoln

Bobby – Are we in a mediocre cops film or what! I want to know!

Ronnie Ann – If Lucy didn't change the medicine from the bottle, that means somebody else did

Bobby – Well that's clear, but why it's such a big deal?

Ronnie Ann – Bobby, why would somebody change a medicine that's supposed to calm you down for another that would make you crazy enough to assault another person? Specially in a period of time when we knew Lincoln had a lot of stress issues

Bobby – Somebody wanted him to… assault somebody?

Lincoln – That could have been a mistake!

Ronnie Ann – That was a lot of problem for a simple mistake, and no one is dumb enough to don't notice what she was doing, question, the bottle had all of it content changed? Lori?

Lori – Yes…

Ronnie Ann – There you have it, stop daydreaming and face the facts, one of your sisters actually wanted you to assault somebody, if crazy enough, that one would have been as miss emo here, married with you because you wouldn't leave anyone alone… my bet, you have one crazier sister than your wife, and she wanted you to assault her to make it look like an accident

Lincoln – but… come on! That's crazy

Ronnie Ann – Of course, if somehow she knew that Lucy where going to feed you those drugs, the other objective would have being to get rid of Lucy using you; in any case the interest of her was to get rid of Lucy or to keep you with her

Lucy – …

Lincoln – I… I don't feel so well; I'm going to my room

Bobby – I'll help you bro

Lincoln and Bobby goes to Lincoln's room

Ronnie Ann – You might be a victim here too; still I don't approve you

Lucy – your approval is not my concern

Lori – Come on! Calm down you two

Ronnie Ann – Why did you bring me here Lori?

Lori – I… well… Lincoln and… I mean… didn't Bobby told you?

Ronnie Ann – He told me you wanted me here, I learned it's Lincoln's house in the car, why?

Lucy – She got you

Lori – Why you! Lucy!

Lucy – Same as you; she doesn't approve my relationship with Lincoln, somewhere in her mind she must have tough Lincoln would return to be with you and dump me

Lori – Not dumping you but…

Ronnie Ann – Um… The food was good, and at least lame-o had the decency of apologizing to me… not to say he was man enough to face me… say bye to the others for me, and Lori…

Lori – Yes

Ronnie Ann – If I find that you were the one kicking out them I…

Lucy – She was just a witness

Ronnie Ann – …

Ronnie Ann leaves the house

Lori – Um… Lucy, why did you…?

Lucy – She has the ways to put you in jail and Lincoln thinks of you as a kind of second mother for us, I love him; since he became my whole world I couldn't think in a life without him – Lucy stands and walks slowly to Lori's seat – And to say the truth, I still can't. – Get's her face near to Lori's – so if you do anything else to separate us, any other thing; I promise you: we will not like where the darkness of hopelessness would make me walk through, am I clear?

In that moment Bobby arrives

Bobby – Babe, it looks like Lincoln is way too stressed, we should go back home now

Lori – ...Yes! It… it was a pleasure Lucy… we… we might come another time! Let's go Bobby

Bobby – Yes babe but…

Lori – We have to go now…

Bobby – But…

Lori – Bye!

Lori left pushing Bobby in front of her

Lucy – … -looks to the other side of the house where a lone laugh is heard- I wonder if Lacy would like to see the library


	17. Family love

Next day Lisa's home

Lucy is piking up her daughters in the doorway

Lucy – How was it?

Lindsey – We saw a lot about genetics

Liberty – Yeah, Lisa even answered some questions we had

Lucy – I see… so she took a sample of your cells

Lisa – Don't worry Lucy, I'm only using it as examples for the class… and to check if your daughters don't have some inbreeding diseases

Lucy – We asked some doctors to check that

Lisa – Yes, but I want to see for myself! They could even have more mutations than what the doctors told you

Lucy – Fine, it's not like I didn't know you would try to experiment with them

Lisa – Fine by me, by the way! Does Lincoln work full time?

Lucy – Yes

Lisa – I see… the thing is, I should contract him to be my full time helper, I need somebody that knows his ways with working in a lab and wouldn't mistake a hydrocarbon with a carbohydrate, I know he wouldn't leave his job but that's my offer

Lucy – Sorry, Lincoln won't leave his job until he is finished fixing Leni's mistakes

Lisa – But that could last years!

Lucy – Actually, Lincoln says it's going smoothly, at his rhythm, they could finish by January, even before winter if he find a better way

Lisa – I see… it matches my calendar! I could leave him with me, I could even convince people in the college to let him have some special courses!

Lucy – Calm down Lisa, it's not decided he will help you

Lisa – Right! Lori could try to make him a permanent member in her company; he would be able to work only half time with me… I have to make some calls! Thanks for coming! Close the door please!

Lisa runs to her lab

Lindsey – Um bye?

Lucy – Let her be, knowing her she will make something to convince your father to stay with her

Liberty – She loves dad

Lucy – She needs him… lets go to the car

At home

Luan is hearing some music at the main hall when Lucy arrives with the kids

Lucy – Hi Luan

Luan – Hey Lucy, hear this!

Lindsey – Wow it sounds good!

Liberty – I think I recognize the singer

Lucy – It's Luna, she sounds different

Luan – Yes! It's Luna in her tour she really sounds very lively!

Lucy – I guess she is not sick anymore, Lincoln told me once she would even quit

Luan – Shh… listen

Radio host – And that's Luna Loud new song in her tour! It's tha bomb! And guess what, she is at the studio right now! How are you Luna?

Luna – Fine, thanks Mark

Radio Host (Mark) – You surprised everybody two weeks ago when you suddenly decided to give a show to announce your addition to the tour that ends at the middle of the week after the next in Royal Woods, not only that but you sang some songs from your newest album that night, why is that? Is there a secret that held you up so long and let you raise again suddenly?

Luna – No secret Mark, I just love rock, it's my life

Mark – Really? Because we heard some rumors about a… lover being in contact with you right before all this started

Luna – Lover? You mean Lin… you are wrong!

Mark – And a too fast denial confirms it, we even heard that you told him some… over the edge insinuations…

Luna – Come on! It's not that!

Mark – No? There have been a lot of rumors about you quitting for sickness, but after seeing that guy, you became way better; was it love sickness?

Luna – I should go

Mark – The cat eat that tongue! Let's hear another of Luna Louds song!

Luan – Wow! Who could be her lover?

Lucy – It's not her lover

Luan – How do you know that?

Lucy – Two weeks ago is when Lincoln went to see her at her concert

Luan – Oh, eh… well we missed Lincoln and you a lot for a while…

Lucy – I know it's just that

Luan – Lucy… I'll take care of everything here; do you want to… go to your room?

Lucy – I'm fine. I will be…

(Ding-dong)

Lucy (was always near the door) – Who?

Lindy (from the other side) – Hi it's Lindy, can I come in?

Lucy (opening the door) – Yes

A little later at the table

Lindy – And aunt Lori always screamed like crazy

Lindsey – Haha, I can't believe it

Liberty – Nobody would tease aunt Lori like that!

Lindy – Mom wasn't teasing her, she really tough that she meant that other thing

Lindsey – That's way funnier!

Lindy – I know, right? So how was this made again?

Lindsey – Let me see, remember when dealing with fractions sometimes it's better if you draw the fraction and then divide it the enough times to match the bigger fraction

Lindy – Okay… like this?

Lindsey – Yes! And now you just have to add the colored parts in both sides to the upper side of the fraction and leave the quantity of divisions in the lower side of the fraction

Lindy – Let me see… here!

Lindsey – And it's done!

Lindy – Wow! It's way easier this way

Lindsey – I know, dad taught me that when we were beginning with that subject

Lindy – …

Lindsey – Something wrong?

Lindy – No, it's just… I see why everybody is in the brighter side with uncle Lincoln with us but…

Lindsey – Yes?

Lindy – I'm really angry, mom doesn't know anything, aunt Lori doesn't really want to see me and our other aunts are always way too busy, even aunt Luan or Luna don't like to be near me when I have problems; but uncle Lincoln and the rest of you have being my family more in a week than everybody else… even my grandparents, why?

Lindsey – Well, you are our family

Lindy – I didn't mean you, why the rest of our family doesn't mind me at all?

Lindsey – I… don't think that's true

Lindy – It is…

Lucy – That's why you should appreciate more your mother

Lindsey and Lindy screams from the jump scare

Lindy – Are you sure you aren't Lacy's mom?

Lucy – I am, sorry if I'm being insistent with what my husband must have told you, but Leni loves you, you should better enjoy what you have right now, you won't like it if it disappears latter

Lindy – Um…

Lucy – Lincoln called, he was looking for you at your school, and there was a rumor

Lindy (looking down) – I know… when other kids saw him so… interested for me, they tough that he is… I wanted to correct them! I really did but you know… it's hard being one of the few kids without a father…

Lindsey – What rumor?

Lucy – They think your dad is Lindy's father

Lindsey – What!

Lucy – And Lincoln got it, he just told the truth to the teacher and principal. But you should know it would be way more awkward if people know the truth latter

Lindy – I know…

Lindsey – Hey Lindy…

Lindy – …

Lindsey – Liberty and I are making some drawings at our rooms; want to help?

Lindy – …Yes

Lindsey (pulling Lindsey upstairs) – Come on then!

Lucy – How long will you hide there Luan?

Luan – Sorry it's just… I should apologize to her

Lucy – I know

Luan – But… you know, I don't like serious situations

Lucy – It's that why you haven't married yet?

Luan – Actually that's because originally guys said that I didn't take things seriously but after my acting as Miss Gore… let's say it's way more depressing how they reject me

Lucy – …

Luan – What's the matter? You look sad

Lucy – It's something Ronnie Ann said yesterday

Luan – Oh that! Of course she would say things that would hurt, in her mind you stole her fiancé

Lucy – It's not just that, something she said, is very true

Luan – What?

Lucy – He is with me because he is just plain good, if anybody else had done the same, he would have gotten with her…

Luan – Lucy… Sorry to bring this out but, I was studying acting when the incident happened, I don't know what happened

Lucy – Lori didn't tell you?

Luan – No

After telling her the whole story

Luan – Well… now that I know what happened… the only one that could be Lincoln's wife is you

Lucy – …

Luan – You know… we all care for Lincoln but… sometimes we are so self-centered that we need Lincoln more than he needs us, I mean… you were the one that found out how badly Lincoln needed to relax, you are the one that went there and wanted him to be better than just ask him for a favor, I don't know what exactly happened, as far as it sounds it's like somebody wanted to set Lincoln up, but you are the one that had to go by all this because you are you, somebody that really cares for Lincoln

Lucy (smiles) – Thanks Luan

Luan – Just one thing

Lucy – Yes?

Luan – Could you two… not kiss in front of me? I know you love each other and that but… I know you are siblings

Lucy – I see; I will talk about that with Lincoln

Luan – Thanks!


	18. Crazy and Loud

Next Friday night

Luan is sleeping in the couch until a noise in the kitchen wakes her up

Luan – Um?

Kid 1 (whispering in a loud way)– Are you an idiot?

Kid 2 (talking low but not whispering) – I'm following you, so yes

Luan moves behind the library door and picks up her phone

Kid 1 – Go that place I'm going to the attic

Kid 2 – No if you are right that sicko will be there

Kid 1 – Any dark place is a good hideout for miss Gore

Out of nowhere a dark silhouette comes from behind the kids

Lucy – She hates it when people call her that

The panic scream wakes up the whole neighborhood

Some hours latter a cop is taking notes in front of Lincoln's house

Officer – So you two saw miss Gore there? For real?

Kid 1 – No! It was her, but… but…

Lincoln – My wife has the habit of announce her presence when nobody expect her

Officer – I see, but why you kids think miss Gore lives in this house?

Kid 2 – It's my brother's fault, he claimed since the last year after watching the movie that he saw miss Gore hiding here

Kid 1 – Pretty brave remark for someone that passed away when miss vampire appeared!

Officer – Okay kids! That's enough, will you present charges mister Loud?

Lincoln – Of course not, but just if you two promise to don't do anything of the sort again

Officer – What do you say kids? Isn't mister Loud nice

Kids – We promise…

Kid 2 – I told you she wasn't hiding here

Kid 1 – Cut it out!

Officer – Okay kids, remember mister Loud's good will and don't make me put this in the police record, understood?

Kids – Yes sir

Officer – Good! Your mother is back there and pretty mad; don't make her wait more

Lincoln – Is that all officer

Officer – Without a charge, yes

Lincoln – Okay, thanks for everything sir

Officer – Your welcome mister Loud

Inside the house

Lincoln – It's over

Lucy – Good, are they gone now?

Lincoln – I don't think anyone would try to look inside, so… where's Luan?

Lucy – In our room… sigh, and I tough I seeing me was depressing

Lincoln – Why?

In Lincoln's room

Luan is sit grabbing her legs in a corner looking at nothingness in a anxious way

Luan – I'm not a sicko, I'm not a sicko… haha, I'm funny… not sicko… not funny… I'm…

Back with Lincoln and Lucy

Lincoln – Oh

Lucy – We have to do something

Lincoln – (sigh) I should have presented charges

At morning in the kitchen

Lucy is at the phone

Lori – This must be a joke…

Lucy – Luan is the jokester

Lori – I know! I needed Lincoln to help Leni with a presentation

Lucy – Don't you have anyone else? What about Clyde?

Lori – I won't let just any man to get near to Leni, did Lincoln tell you the problem I had with her?

Lucy – No, and I don't care about more past stories…

Lori – …

Lucy – Can a non-male person help her?

Lori – What?

Latter at the company's conference room

A group of pale directives run away from the conference room while Lori stays in her chair covering her head with her hands

Leni (approaching Lori) – How was it?

Lucy – Leni, watch her mood

Leni – The mood can be watched?

Lori (still with the face down) – Guys… why did you have to include a skull like that in the presentation?

Lucy – Goes with the season

Leni – Yes! Lucy told me that die of metros is very colorful

Lori – It's "Día de muertos" Leni! Actually that's the second reason why they accepted your… presentation

Leni – You don't look very happy

Lori – I… need some time to digest… this

Leni – Do you have belly issues?

Lucy – She meant that we have to leave her alone

Leni – Oh…

Leni – By the way, where's Lincoln?

Lucy – Again?

Leni – You told me?

Lucy – He went with Luan to have a… chat with a specialist

Leni – What?

Meanwhile outside a doctor's office

Lincoln and Luan are getting out of the place

Lincoln – Come on Luan, we are getting the medicine before getting home

Luan – But… are you sure you want me to be in the same car?

Lincoln – Of course! Listen, I know that you are a little… unsure of who you are and what you are doing, still we are going to go trough this situation

Luan – You don't get it! This morning, for a moment I tough… I tough…

Lincoln – You didn't do anything you would regret, that's what matters

Luan – …

Lincoln – Why are you so quiet now?

Luan – Why are you so sure it's not… dangerous to have me around?

Lincoln – I passed trough something like this before

Luan – When?

Lincoln – …

Luan – Lincoln?

Lincoln – Get in the car, this will be a long history

Flashback

Night, young Lincoln and Lucy are walking trough the park in a slow pace holding each other

Lincoln – Are you feeling better?

Lucy – Still in pain… what about you, your heart…

Lincoln – It's calmer now, if nothing else startles it I'll be fine

Lucy – I'm the worst person you can be with

Lincoln – Why… forget it, I got it

Lucy and Lincoln sit in a bench that is near them

Lincoln (to himself) – Were are we going to go

Lucy – What about Clyde, it wouldn't be the first time you go to his house… of course we shouldn't abuse his hospitality

Lincoln – Sounds like a plan

In front of Clyde's parents house

Lucy and Lincoln are hiding outside while young Lori's shadow is seen by the window speaking with Clyde's dads

Narrating Lincoln – In retrospective, it was too obvious where Lori would look for me

Luan – So she searched for you

Narrating Lincoln – But just for me

Lori – So Lincoln didn't come here

Mr. McBride1 – Sorry

Lori – It's okay… if you see him, could you tell him we really want him home?

Mr. McBride2 – Sure! What about your sister?

Lori – I don't care what my mother and Lisa say, she is no longer my sister! I'm going, see you Clyde

Clyde – Lo... Lo… Lo…

Lincoln (Whispering to Lucy) – We have to get out of here

Latter in the streets

Lucy – You should go back…

Lincoln – No without you,

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Um… I don't know many people I could trust… or that Lori wouldn't think to ask to bring me there

Lucy – What about Ronnie Ann?

Lincoln – We had a fight…

Lucy – Uh?

Lincoln – I don't want to talk about it

Lucy – Okay…

Lincoln – Do you know anyone that could help us?

Lucy – Ghost are not people with homes

Lincoln – I mean someone like… that girl I met in elementary school

Lucy – Who? Haiku? She wouldn't help us

Lincoln – Why not?

Lucy – We are not... that close

Lincoln – We don't loose anything trying

Lucy – …

Later at a pink house with a lot of flower in its garden

Lincoln – Are you sure it's here?

Lucy – She doesn't get along with her parents

Lincoln pulses the bell

Girl at the other side of the interphone – Yes?

Lincoln – Excuse me, is Haiku there?

Haiku – I'm Haiku, but very few people talk me by that name; who are you?

Lincoln – Lincoln Loud, you might not remember me but…

Haiku – Lucy's brother?

The door opens showing a girl with a long black hair covering her right eye and white wedding dress

Haiku – You are here too, come in, my parents are not home…

Narrating Lincoln – We had to tell her what happened and Haiku acceded to help us, in more ways than we could have asked

In a basement

A lot of voodoo dolls that make walking hard are there, apart of a couch and a washing machine

Haiku – It might not be much but it's better being forgotten inside than forgotten outside

Lucy – Are you sure it is right for us to be here?

Haiku – Am I sure the darkness will engulf everybody someday?

Lincoln – Lucy is right, what about your parents?

Haiku – They are like the peasants in vampires of melancholy: way too scared of darkness to actually do anything more than trying to scape

Lincoln – Uh?

Lucy – Her parents are always working and going to other places so they don't spend a lot of time here…

Haiku – I'll go write poetry, feel free to change the basement as you see fit, just remember I do the laundry every Friday

Narrating Lincoln – We were in a home where we both were welcome, it was great but the next day we found a problem with Lucy

Lincoln is walking into the house with Haiku

Lincoln – Tanks for the offer, it will help us a lot

Haiku – No problem… I like the beauty of your relationship, siblings against their family, after a night of infamy… let me find good rime and I'll be inspired

Lincoln – Right… Lucy! We came back!

The house is very silent

Lincoln – Lucy!

Lincoln runs from the entrance to the bathroom finding nothing

Haiku – She is here!

Lincoln goer running to the basement where he finds Lucy in the floor with Haiku trying checking her chest

Lincoln – What's the matter?

Haiku – I'm trying to do CPR, I need you to look for something we could use as a defibrillator

Fortunately the CPR was enough to resuscitate Lucy, however we didn't know the origin of the problem, Lucy became quieter and didn't really wanted to tell us what happened

Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku are eating in the couch watching TV

TV announcement – Remember call now and you will be able to share your message with your loved ones

Lincoln – I tough that kind of miracle products were banned from TV

Haiku – Since the web, that didn't matter… - looks to Lucy who stopped moving at all- Lucy? Lucy you aren't breathing!

Lucy – Huh? (breath) right, sorry

Lincoln – Lucy… why do you stop breathing?

Lucy – …Don't know…

Haiku – Lincoln… darling, could we go to the kitchen for a moment?

Lincoln – Huh?

Haiku checks Lucy's breathing again

Haiku – I knew it! – Moves Lucy again – Breath!

Lucy – Wha… what?

Lincoln – Um… don't tell me she stops every time she…

Haiku – Tell us Lucy, the day this began; you were thinking Lincoln and I would leave you alone here?

Lucy – …Won't you? I'm just a burden…

Lincoln – Lucy…

Narrating Lincoln – We wanted to go for professional help at that time but we couldn't afford it; Haiku had already done much for us and somehow in that entire problem we hoped we could go over the problem without needing that help

Lincoln (arriving from outside and carrying a bag) – Lucy, Haiku are you here?

Lucy (appearing from behind Lincoln) – Haiku is taking a bath

Lincoln – Ah!

Haiku (getting there with a bath coat) – I heard your scream, have the grim finally come for me?

Lincoln – No, its just Lucy appearing out of nowhere like always

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Not again! Lucy, breathe!

Lucy – …I'm okay…

Lincoln – Anyway, I bought something for you two after the job

Haiku – How's having my father near?

Lincoln – He is really an interesting guy, by the way –start searching his pockets- here is a part of what I earned…

Haiku – Put your hands out of that pocket!

Lincoln – Huh?

Haiku – You did already pay me… I don't need your money

Lincoln – Huh?

Lucy – So… will you arrive this late every day now?

Lincoln – Most of the time I'm out is because of the travel, don't worry Lucy I'll try to stay more time with you… both of you

Haiku – I… Let's see if… we could eat that pie

Lincoln – Sure!

Lucy falls down in that moment looking green

Lincoln – Lucy!

Latter, Lincoln is walking in circles in the front of the bathroom with Haiku at a side reading a book

Haiku – You should calm down

Lincoln – Are you still breathing there Lucy!

Lucy (from inside the bathroom) – Yes…

Lincoln – What kind of analysis did you make her to take?

Haiku – One to discard possible problems

Lincoln – I don't get it

Lucy – Ah!

Lincoln – Lucy! What happened!

Haiku – Let me pass

Lincoln – But…

Haiku – I left a tape to avoid her to block the door

Haiku gets inside of the bathroom leaving Lincoln outside

Narrating Lincoln – Believe me, those few minutes were a real torture

Haiku (shows her head to look at Lincoln) – Lincoln, we all have to talk

In the basement Lucy stays in a corner while Haiku is standing in the stairs to the door and Lincoln is sit in the couch's arm

Haiku – Don't you sleep together?

Lincoln – What? Lucy is well… a grown up girl, I can't sleep in the same bed as her

Haiku – May be… you should start

Lincoln – What! What happened?

Haiku – Lucy is pregnant, and it looks like she hasn't been for a long time

Lucy – The only one I had "that" intercourse is…

Haiku – remember to breath Lucy

Lucy – Yes…

Lincoln – Wait! No no no no no. No! You mean I'm the… I mean we…

Haiku – You took it better than I tough

Lincoln – It's crazy! I'm not ready for be a father, Lucy is not even an adult yet and above all we are siblings! This can't be happening!

Haiku – So do you want to private that baby the chance to suffer from what life is like?

Lincoln – I… don't know

Haiku – Your kid is a reality now…

Lincoln – Lucy… what do you think?

Lucy – What do I… think? I'm… I am… Why do you ask me that! I'm a failure! The reason why we are in this mess is because me! I couldn't check if the medicine was right! I didn't think Haiku could be such a good friend! Everyday I'm just afraid you two will go to be happy and leave me all alone here! Why do you ask me for my opinion! I am just a walking mistake… I am… I…

Lincoln – Lucy…

Lincoln goes to hug Lucy

Lincoln – I'm sorry… I didn't know you felt that way, but… it's our baby, I want to ask you because… as parents, we have to take a decision together

Lucy – We aren't anything yet… you said so we can't have… this now

Lincoln – Come on Lucy, so you are saying no to the baby?

Lucy – I never said that but… we just can't… stop asking me!

Haiku – If you don't mind I will lock the door once I get out, Lucy is not stable enough to go out

Lincoln – Sure, thanks.

Haiku goes out

Lincoln – Come on Lucy; don't leave me alone

Lucy turns to see Lincoln in disbelieve

Lucy – I… you…

Lincoln – I mean, if something happened to you, because I took the wrong choice… I would have lost the only family that I have left

Lucy – You can always go back

Lincoln – No without you, we are in this together

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – I want to keep the baby…

Lincoln – Okay, what do we tell the kid when growing up? We can't say that the baby's father is me

Lucy – Why not?

Lincoln – Come on… for that I would need to look like your husband and… well you know

Lucy – I know! And I know it's wrong but… I can't choice anything without you; I can't even dream to love someone that is not you anymore, I never thought I would feel like this again… I am… afraid…

Lincoln – Lucy…

Flashback end

Lincoln (driving the car) – I still don't know if I took the right decision, but I don't regret it; it was really hard for us but recently Lucy stopped having her breathing issues and started to take more decisions than before

Luan – How did she overcome that?

Lincoln – With us, her family; the kids helped her to overcome her fear to take decisions and it have been weeks since the last time she had her breathing issues.

Luan – That sounds like a breeze of time

Lincoln – Yeah…

Luan – …

Lincoln – …

Luan – Where are we going?

Lincoln – I gave it a better thought, it's already too late to help Leni with her exposition so we are going with somebody that would help you the better than anyone else

Luan – Who?

Lincoln – You know her, she is just too busy to be at home right now but I'm sure she won't be too busy to help you


	19. Relief

Night at a hotel

Lincoln who is talking by phone and Luan are in a fancy lobby

Lincoln – Of course Lindy may stay at home tonight! Yes… what does your mom say about it? I see... listen Liberty, I'll arrive home tomorrow… sorry Liberty… don't worry, the Sunday we will do that, okay I do really have to hung up now… yes I love you

Luan – Was there a problem?

Lincoln – No, just Liberty wanting to go to a game, I think it's Lynn's game

Luan – I see…

Lincoln gets near to the counter

Lincoln – Sorry, could you tell me where Luna Loud is?

Worker – And you are…

Lincoln – Lincoln Loud her brother

Worker – Mr. Loud, I'm afraid to tell you a lot of celebrities chose us because our discretion; so I'm afraid I can't let you pass

Lincoln – But I called her! She should have mention something

Worker – I'm afraid not sir, so if you are not a client I'm afraid I have to ask you to go trough the door right there before I call security

Lincoln – Ugh!

Luna (from a corridor)– Lincoln!

Lincoln – Oh! Never mind

Lincoln gets with Luan to were Luna is

Luna – How are you! And Luan, you are here too!

Luan – Hi Luna

Luna – Something wrong?

Lincoln – It's a long story, can we talk about this at your room

Luna – So you can ask that bluntly, right?

Lincoln – Luna!

Luna – Just kidding, come on luv!

After a while in Luna's room

Luna – Is that all?

Luan – What?

Luna – You just wanted to protect yourself from two trespassers! That's not something to fell depressed about!

Luan – You don't get it! For a moment I tough to… I mean; it was almost like in the movies when I had to…

Luna – Luan… Hey sis, why do you think I don't date my guitar?

Luan – What?

Lincoln – What does that have to do with anything?

Luna – Come on Luan, why do you think so?

Luan – Because… you won't date somebody with strings bounded

Lincoln – Ugh!

Luan – Hehe… hehehe… hahahahaha

Lincoln – Luan?

Luna (hugging Luan) – See sis? You are still yourself not a bloody sci-fi character

Luan (trying to hold up the laughter) – I… I know… you remembered…

Luna – Of course I did!

Lincoln – I don't get it

Luna – That's one of the first jokes Luan started doing before making her own, not only that, she said it when I was starting playing music

Lincoln – I see…

Luna – Luan… I hope it's not a green stuff what I'm felling in my clothes

Next day

The hotel's restaurant

Luna – So you have to go now?

Lincoln – Sorry Luna, I promised my daughter to go see a soccer match

Luan – Not to mention Lincoln may need to fix Leni's presentation

Luna – What? Wait a bloody minute; are you working with Leni and Lori?

Lincoln – Yes, I lost my job; so I took Lori's offer to work with her and Leni so, I'm back

Luan – Dude! I should have told ya I wanted to change my manager!

Lincoln – Huh? Well the thing is I don't know a lot of things inside…

Luna – That doesn't matter! Ya wouldn't put me in the troubles my manager puts me!

Lincoln – Well if something happened I could take your offer, but Lucy already told me Lisa wants…

Luna – Come on! Listen, I won't press you more but tell yourself this, don't you want to see other places with your own eyes?

Lincoln – …

Luna – Linc?

Lincoln – I don't…

Luna – What!

Lincoln – I have a family of my own now, it sure sounds like something fun but… my daughters need a little more… normality in their lives

Luna – I see… but Linc

Lincoln – Yes?

Luna – I don't want to hear ya left us again, especially not when I'm out, understood?

Lincoln – Sure

Luna – I'll see you at the last day of my tour?

Lincoln – Of course! And after that too!

Luna – …Okay… oh, and tell Spooky and your kids to come next time, I'll wait for everybody

Lincoln – Sure!

In the way back

Lincoln – We are a few miles away from home, how do you feel?

Luan – You joking? I'm miles into good, hahaha, get it?

Lincoln – Yes I do, want to hear some music?

Luan – That's the best I ever heard… Um Lincoln…

Lincoln – Yes?

Luan – Don't you feel as if Luna where… well... flirting with you?

Lincoln – Ugh, yes, I don't know what's up with that

Luan – …

Lincoln – Oh, I don't think she mean any of that! Seriously!

Luan – Lincoln sorry to ask you this but… where was Luna when… you know that happened?

Lincoln – That?

Luan – The night you left

Lincoln – Oh, she was… she was… right! She was near town still promoting her career in a reality show about musicians

Luan – So… she could have gone to the house?

Lincoln – Don't tell me you too are suspecting our sister?

Luan – I don't want to but… Lincoln, you admit that the way you look at Lucy is not normal; don't you want to admit that the way Luna acts to you is not normal either?

Lincoln – What's normal in our family?

Luan – I know but…

Lincoln – Listen, I really want to forget that business about the medicine and as far as I know Cookie's friend could have done something!

Luan – Cookies? Cookie's friend? Chocolate or berries?

Lincoln – No! Cookie was a classmate I had from elementary school to high school, and it was you the first one to notice her friend near our house

Luan – Huh? Oh! That one, the shy girl!

Lincoln – You remembered

Luan – Wow! Talking about creepy!

Lincoln – I know…

Luan – You ever told anyone about this?

Lincoln – No one, no even Lucy

Luan – …

Lincoln – …

Luan – Do you want to hear my new comedy routine?

Lincoln – Didn't you told that to the kids?

Luan – This is brand new! Guarantee to make you laugh, so be careful!

Lincoln – I'll be


	20. More Crisis

Meanwhile

Liberty, Lindsey and Lindy are looking at the computer a site about cat's videos

Liberty – Come on Lindsey, I want to watch the funny ones!

Lindsey – How can't you see the beauty of the cute ones!

Lindy – Personally, I prefer dogs

Lindsey – Cats are way cutter than dogs!

Lindy – That's not true, dogs are way cutter!

Lindsey – Cats!

Lindy – Dogs!

Liberty (screaming) – Calm down you two!

Lindsey – …

Lindy – …

Liberty – We all prefer different things okay, so we will just take turns using the computer

Lindsey – Okay…

Lindy – Okay…

(knock knock)

Lindsey – It's open!

Lucy – I heard screams, what happened?

Liberty – Nothing just that miss ponies maniac and miss dogs lover got into an argument about cats and dogs

Lucy – I see… by the way Lindy, how long did your mom give you permission to stay with us?

Lindy – She said that I could stay here as long as I'm wanted, don't cause you or uncle Lincoln problems and had my homework for Monday

Lucy – Meaning all the weekend

Lindy – You could say

Lucy – And your mom? Is she alone right now?

Lindy – Yes but she always talks with aunt Lori when that happens

Lucy – Sigh, I do not think it is such a good idea to leave her all alone

Lindy – It's okay… mom just keeps working with her other projects at home when that happens

Lucy – I see… I will call her at night

Lindy – Thanks! By the way may I ask you something?

Lucy - Go ahead

Lindy – I saw an old picture at mom's room the other day and saw you and uncle Lincoln in there, why are you there?

Lindsey – …

Liberty – …

Lucy – I… met everybody when I was really small

Lindy – I see, so uncle Lincoln and you got in love since you were kids?

Lucy – It's not that easy to explain

Lindy – Why not?

Lucy – I…

Lindsey – Come on Lindy! That's such a boring story, I'm sure you don't want to know about it

Lindy – I do! It could be boring for you that your parents must have told you but… I want to know how… people that have such a good relationship as your parents met… I'm afraid when I grow up I'll end doing something like… my mother

Liberty – …

Lindsey – …

Lucy – Um… I don't know if our story is something that could help you in a future, but stop worrying; until I got in love with my husband I always dreamt with dates with vampires, and never cared about how my own parents met each other; what I am trying to say is that you will meet somebody special some day, and when that happens; I am sure you will make a good choice

Lindy – Okay…

Lucy – Sorry if that is not the answer you wanted

Lindy – So… how many videos for the change of turns?

Lindsey – Two, I want another of cute kitties!

Lindy – I'll go second!

Liberty – No negotiations latter you two

Lindy – Um… Who is the older one here again?

Night

Lincoln and Luan arrive to Leni's house

Leni (opening the door) – Lincy! Luan!

Lincoln – Hi Leni

Luan – We wanted to bell you

Leni – Oh, come on in, um, oh yes! Sorry for the mess

When Lincoln and Luan get in they see the house filled with clothes and catalogs everywhere

Lincoln – It's… just like your office

Leni – Yes, my only companions are my clothes sometimes, by the way! Did you know how a good speaker Lucy can be? Lori was a little mad but in the end we all got what we wanted, by the way are you thirsty, I have this new smoothie recipe that I really want you to try but is very good

Lincoln – Leni, slow down, I'm here just to check on you

Luan – I'm second in that

Leni – Really? Do you mean you won't leave?

Lincoln – No, I just went to solve a problem that Luan had, actually we went to see Luna

Leni – I see… it's really good (sob)

Lincoln – Leni… did you think we would leave you?

Leni – (sob) why not… (sob) I'm such a handful… (sob) such a bad person… (sob)

Lincoln – Leni…

Luan – Come on Leni! Cheer up

Lincoln – Leni… tell me you didn't want to do something crazy

Luan – Come on Lincoln! It's Leni we are talking about…

Lincoln – Leni!

Leni – What's crazy you know I am stup…

Lincoln – Leni! You know what I mean! Did you try to leave us?

Luan – Lincoln! She…

Leni – The rope… was calling me…

Luan – !

Lincoln – I knew it!

Latter at Lincoln's home

Luan and Leni are going in while Lucy open the door

Lindy – Mom? Why are you here?

Leni – I… I…

Luan – Your mom had a problem in your house, your uncle Lincoln is solving it but…

Lindy – Mom…

Luan – Girls, could you clear the couch please?

Liberty – Sure aunt Luan

Lindsey – Anything else?

Luan – Yes keep Leni company, I have to talk with Lucy

In the library

Lucy – So, my bad feeling was right

Luan – Yes, good thing you called Lincoln to go for her, how did you know?

Lucy – The words of Lindy were: "Stay as long as you want, don't cause problems for Lincoln and Lucy and do your homework for Monday"

Luan – I don't get it… get it? Sorry, it's not the moment

Lucy – "can stay as long as she want" no matter how inconsiderate she may be, doesn't sound as something a parent would tell a kid visiting another person's house, I'm a writer, and I know sometimes the exact words can have bigger meanings than what people usually think.

Luan – And why didn't you go!

Lucy – And leave the kids alone without supervision? There's no way I would let that happen, I was at home when Lindsey almost got hurt by the television

Luan – …

Lucy – The psychologist will be able to buy a new home at this rate

Luan – Huh? Hehe… Why do you make a joke at this time, haha…

Lucy – I was not joking, but we should really think in our options, besides… you look way cheerier than yesterday morning

Luan – Yes, and the perfect cure for depression is a comedy session, I'll make Leni forget those ideas

Lucy – Or go faster with them

Luan – That's not funny

Lucy – Now I was joking

Luan – …

Lucy – Anyway why is Lincoln not here?

Luan – He is… cleaning

Lucy – What

Luan – Leni's house isn't far from here, may be you should see it while I help Leni

Lucy – I will do just that; take care of everybody please

At Leni's house the floor is barely visible by papers from catalogs

Lincoln is in the kitchen taking away rat's poison from the side of the fridge

Lincoln – Come on Leni! You can't be doing this

Lucy (appearing from behind Lincoln) – So… she wanted to give dead the taste of strawberry?

Lincoln (checking inside the fridge)– That, or she has a rats problem... did Luan ask you to come?

Lucy – Yes, this place seems like welcoming dead, I like it

Lincoln – I tough you would

Lucy – Long time no see dear

Lincoln (stops to kiss Lucy) – It's good to see you again dear, sorry for changing the subject but… now that you are here… could you look at Leni's room?

Lucy – Sure

Lincoln (Return to his search) – Focus in looking for meds

Lucy – Think she tried to overdose herself?

Lincoln – Yes, I heard once from Lisa that overdose of some meds for depression could cause schizophrenia

Lucy – Why would Lisa tell you that?

Lincoln – I had a fight with Ronnie Ann, I went to Lisa to see if she could help me but told me that depression should be seeing by a specialist or the meds could make everything worst

Lucy – Why do you think Leni would have schizophrenia?

Lincoln (moving the sink a little to check anything behind) – What she said: "I'm a bad girl" "The rope was calling me" she is not sure who she is right now, and she didn't said that it felt like the rope was calling her, but plainly that the rope was calling

Lucy – Meaning, overdose

Lincoln – I think so

Lucy – I see… just out of curiosity, where was the rope?

Lincoln – Which one?

Lucy – What?

Lincoln (Stopping to point the locations) – I found one in the basement, another in her office, another one at the bathroom! All of them where made with strings of clothes, she was breaking down for a while

Lucy – What was the trigger?

Lincoln – I don't know… Lindy coming with us?

Lucy – I do not think so… but it is the only theory we have

Lincoln – We aren't getting anywhere right now… let's clean this house and return, we have to see how to accommodate everyone now

Lucy – We could sleep in the basement again

Lincoln – I tough you would claim the attic

Lucy – Tempting, but I do not want the girls go there for us

Lincoln – I see…

Lucy – I'm checking that now

Meanwhile

Leni is sit in the couch staring at the ceiling while Luan is checking her pulse

Lindy – Aunt Luan… What happened to mom?

Luan – She… got lonely, don't worry Lindy, with some company and a little…

Leni starts crying

Luan – Uh… Any of you guys know Lisa's phone?

Lindsey – Mom has it but…

Luan – I know she… - can't speak well because Leni's crying – Please! Calm down Leni! Please Lindsey, she must help us

Lindsey – Okay

Luan – Come on Leni! Huh? Lindy, Where's Liberty?

Lindy – She went to…

Lindsey – Liberty is at the phone!

Luan (running to the kitchen) – What! Liberty, what are you…

Liberty – I'll pass you my aunt Luan –gives the phone to Luan

Luan – Yes?

Doctor – Miss Luan, your niece just told me that your sister have overdose symptoms

Luan – She… my brother thinks she have that but…

Doctor – Does she present some behavioral changes?

Luan – Well… yes

Doctor – Did your sister present symptoms that she might take her own life?

Luan – …yes…

Doctor – Does she go to many doctors?

Luan – I don't know, she lives with her daughter

Doctor – Have you taken her pulse?

Luan – Yes, it's normal

Doctor – I see, does she neglect her house cleaning or even her daughter needs?

Luan – …yes… and no… she told her daughter to come to live with us

Doctor – I'm afraid that counts like neglecting your niece, last thing, tell mister Loud to collect every drug or med he might find at your sister's house, we may need to know what your sister took to help her in rehabilitation, however; by how it sounded, she might not be in immediately risk, or she would be throwing up or with tachycardia…

Luan – Huh? You know Lincoln?

Doctor – Yes, I always tough we would be attending his… wife…

Luan – I… I see…

Doctor – We will be waiting tomorrow – hung up-

Luan – Liberty… why did you call that person?

Liberty – He is one of the parents that always said how we needed to be checked every now and then... they never stoped giving me indications to call them if I saw some of those signs…

Luan – Why?

Liberty – Mom…

Luan – Lucy? Right he said… I only use punch lines but those guys deserve a plain punch

Liberty – …

Lindy (from the hall) – Aunt Luan!

Luan – Coming Lindy! …This is so not my day…


	21. another family reunion

Next morning

Luan is in Lucy's car with Leni while Lincoln, Lucy and the kids are looking at them from the yard

Lindy – Um…. Uncle Lincoln… why aren't you going with mom and aunt Luan?

Lincoln – I don't have… a good relationship with Mr. Rodriguez, he is always suspicious of everybody having… issues

Lindy – Like mom…

Lucy – Do not worry, he is know for being very good, even if he does not stop treating everybody like a robot

Liberty – Mom, dad, I know that you are a little tired but…

Lincoln – We are still going

Liberty – Yay!

Latter

Outside the soccer stadium in the parking slot

Lynn is talking with a guy while the rest of the team is getting into a bus; in short time Lincoln and his family get near them

Lynn – Lincoln! Lucy! Here! Come on Philip, there are they

Philip – Sure…

Lincoln – Hi Lynn, you were fantastic

Lynn – Thanks Linc, hey! I want you to meet my boyfriend, Philip.

Philip (stretching his hand to Lincoln) – Nice to meet you

Lincoln (shaking his hand with Philip) – Nice to meet you too

Philip (breaking the handshake) – Wow! This must be your… wife miss Lucy, right?

Lucy – Yes

Philip – Not very friendly… you could lighten up

Lynn – Don't mind that, Lucy's just a few words girl

Philip – I see… and huh… three daughters?

Lindsey – Two daughters mister Philip, Lindy is…

Lynn – Linc! What's Lindy doing here?

Lincoln – Leni had a problem and Luan took her to get help, so we are taking care of Lindy

Lynn – I see, hey! We need to do things with the rest of the team, what about we go take diner latter

Philip – But you already took like five burrit(ugh)

Lynn – What do you say?

Lincoln – Fine by me

Lucy – …

Lynn – Lucy?

Lucy – Will Philip stop looking to my husband with those eyes of disapproval?

An uncomfortable silence let the bus' horn to be heard

Lynn – We have to go now, see you latter!

Lynn and Philip get into the team's bus

Liberty – You kind of scared that guy mom

Lindy – Aunt Lucy… how could you look that with those long bangs?

Lucy – The feelings are something more felt than seen, and Philip is somebody that hides his feelings but cannot stop emanating them

Lindy – I don't get it

Liberty – Don't worry, you get used to not understand her after a while

Lindsey – Are we still taking dinner with them?

Latter in a restaurant

Lynn is in a table waiting

Lincoln – Hi Lynn!

Lynn – Hi! Hey you brought here all the group

Lucy – There is no way I would let the girls alone

Lynn – I know, I have to tell that to Philip

Lincoln – Speaking of him…

Lynn – We discussed a little

Lincoln – Sorry

Lynn – Why are you apologizing? He's the one that can't stop thinking in black and white, anyway; they're late

Lincoln – Who?

Lana – Hello family!

Lola – We are in a restaurant Lana; don't act as if you were at home

Lana – bla bla

Lincoln – Lana! Lola! How are you?

Lana – Very well, I could cure a little kitty before coming here

Lindsey – Aunt Lana! Can I go to help you some time?

Lana – Of course! Just remember to follow everything I say

Lindsey – Sure, I am not like Logan

Lana – hahaha; I know

Lincoln – And you Lola?

Lola – I'm almost twenty-four, I got rejected in my latest role, and my boyfriend dumped me saying that I'm too demanding; so have a wild guess

Lincoln – Sorry…

Lola – It's not your fault Lincy, I learned the lesson: next time, don't date your manager

Lucy – I am glad to know you never changed

Lola – Talking about changes, have you tough about what I told you Liberty?

Liberty – The answer is still no!

Lynn – Uh… could you…

Lincoln – Lola wants to be Lindy's manager for a beauty contest that will come in December

Lola – It's not just any beauty contest! It's the perfect and elegant little lady contest; every girl under twelve will want to be there!

Lana – Sure… every "spoiled" girl that needs others to have a taste of self-confidence

Lola – Want to tell me something moisture collector!

Lincoln – Girls! Calm down! we are bothering other people here

Lana and Lola – Huh? – Look around – sorry

Lana – Well… that was embarrassing

Lola – We will continue at home Lana

Lincoln – At home? You two live together?

Lola – We never told you?

Lana – We live three blocks from our parent's house! You should go there!

Lola – You shouldn't! Well… my room is presentable, but Lana's pets make the rest of the house a real zoo! And smell like that too!

Lindsey – Do you have cats?

Lana – Cats, dogs, canaries, snakes, frogs, turtles, unfortunately Lola won't let me have a horse again; Henry… is… a komodo dragon… I think…

Lola – Let me repeat: We have a zoo there, and of course I won't let you have a horse again! Next time you will ask for a camel!

Lindy – Well they don't need a lot of water

Lola – Don't support her Lindy! Huh? Lindy?

Lindy – You didn't notice me?

Lucy – You get used to that

Lola (ignoring them) – Um… You are not like Liberty so… Hey Lindy!

Lindy – The answer is no

Lola – Come on!

Lindy – I won't go unless Liberty goes

Liberty – Lindy!

Lola – Liberty~

Liberty (getting of from her seat) – I have to use the services

Lola – You can't run away from your destiny!

Lincoln – Why are you so insistent Lola?

Lola – I?

Lana – Lola want to start her own pageant school and Liberty became her first candidate

Lola – Lana! Well, and Liberty may look like a mini female version of Lincoln, but I do think she have some talent, I just hope she adapts faster than Lucy with the new make up

Lynn – Yeah, talent for sports

Lola – What?

Lynn – She has a nice strength for a kid her age

Lola – Yeah, it will be good for the training

Lana – I think Lynn called dibs Lola

Lola – Her father can say something about that

Lincoln – Don't mix me up in that, furthermore; Liberty is the one that will make her choice

Lindsey – And we don't need her stronger than already

Lucy – Lindsey…

Lindsey – …

Lindy – Something happened?

Lindsey – Can I tell her mom?

Lucy – It is not something about permission, is that your sister is still very affected by what happened

Lindsey – I know…

Lindy – …I'll go check Liberty

Lincoln – Talking people coming… will Lori and Lisa come here too?

Lynn – Lisa, I don't talk with Lori

Lincoln – Right, Lori told me you two don't speak with each other that much

Lynn – As if were to speak with her, I don't care if miss order-a-lot regrets what she said, I can't forgive that she… doesn't matter! Where is Lisa?

Lisa – I am glad to appear when my name is called, even if it's from the sister with not many grey cells in her head

Lynn – Hey!

Lisa – So I would ask why only Lindsey is here, however the two other chairs slight inclination suggest that Liberty and another person were sit in the table, however the same inclination suggest that the unknown person is a kid, however he or she went to use the services and possibly even discuss something in secret from us, which means a big probability about that kid being a girl and the probability of that girl being an old friend from the school is pretty low since they are being tutored by me so… I have to ask, who is the other member of this… social meeting between members of the same genetic pool

Lincoln – It's Lindy

Lisa – Oh… her… That suggest the brainless of her mother will come here too, sorry but I should better go.

Lynn – No! Leni is not coming… she isn't coming, right?

Lincoln – She is with Luan right now, last night she had an issue and had to go out of town for a check up

Lisa – Interesting… I have nothing against her F1, luckily that kid didn't inherit whatever genetic mutation that makes Leni… Leni

Lindsey – Oh dear, she really talks like that even with dad around

Lucy – The mask people wears never matters, who we are is what we will show in everything we do

Lindsey – …

Lisa – What your progenitor mean is… we should never show other thing than our true selves, and that's because we can't be another person

Lindsey – Oh…

Lincoln – Lucy…

Lucy (standing up) – I know…

Lynn – Wait! Let me see the girls, I want to scare Liberty and Lindy a little

Lucy (sitting down again) – Good luck with that

Lindsey – Aunt Lynn!

Lynn – Yes?

Lindsey – Take this… put it in your chin as soon as you can when scaring Liberty

Lincoln – Just another afternoon with the loud family

The conversation continues until night

At Lincoln's house

Luan and Leni are in the hall listening to the radio while Lincoln, Lucy, Lindsey, Lindy and Liberty arrives

Lincoln – Oh, girls you are back

Leni – Hi Linc.

Luan – Hello Lincoln is the family night? Get it?

Liberty – Good thing the only ones fighting over me are aunt Lynn and aunt Lola

Lindy – …

Lincoln – How… what said Mr. Rodriguez?

Luan – First, Leni did have an overdose but not lethal… or intentional, and well…

Leni – Yes! He said that I just have to be careful of what I take for myself

Lincoln – …what did he say about the meds we found?

Luan – Those are for depression, Mr. Rodriguez said that with Leni's… cheerfulness it's not strange to have some issues about unbalance in emotions, but that's a job that could be done with some breathing exercises and meditation… he was surprisingly alternative to traditional psychoanalyst to solve problems like that

Leni – Um… why are you asking Luan and not me Linc?

Lincoln – Sorry Leni, it's just that you were the client for him and I tough he would say more to Luan than to you

Leni – Huh… well that's true, he even tried to talk to me as if I where a little kid… am I forgetting something?

Lincoln – So… what do we do?

Luan – Well, I'm also in rehabilitation, so being that we shouldn't be alone and we already took advantage of your hospitality by a lot, I'm moving with Leni

Leni – Yes! It will be like the old times. Well except that Lindy will be with us, but Luan and I will be like eating rooms

Lindy – Roommates means room partners like you and Lori mom, not that you… forget… I mean… not that you eat the room

Leni – Right! Right! I remember; we saw Ronnie Ann! It's funny because she…

Luan – …Come on Leni, Lincoln and Lucy doesn't need to hear that.

Leni – But…

Luan – I'll explain it better latter

Leni – Okay...

Luan – Hey Lincoln, I know it's not too far but would you give us a ride?

Lincoln (walking to the car outside) – Sure!

Leni (while going out) – But I'm bad at riddles!

Luan (near Leni) – I meant if he could drive us to your home

Leni – Oh…

Lindy – It was good while it lasted…

Lucy – You can still come after school

Lindy – I know… thanks

Lincoln (from outside) – Lindy! Will you stay or come?

Lindy (running outside) – Coming!


	22. More than the job

Next day

In Lori's office

Lori (Reading a paper) – So she just needs a couple of days?

Lincoln – I'm sure she will be better for Thursday

Lori – I know… Hey Lincoln… how do you feel about Leni's work?

Lincoln – I don't know, the only thing I have been doing since day one is putting in order her bills, declarations and office

Lori – Not to mention her personal life… listen, the Friday you didn't come Lucy literally came to help her instead and she… well…

Lincoln – I thought the season would fit her tastes

Lori – Yes… if it weren't because the religious stuff

Lincoln – Religious?

Lori (showing a purse with an embroidered sword crossing a dark heart) – Look

Lincoln – Oh, that order… I'm sure Lucy didn't tough about it like something religious when telling Leni

Lori – I know, but this kind of stuff may scare away the clients, everybody prefers something from dead religions, not this!

Lincoln – So… would you prefer something related to Hades

Lori – The god of war?

Lincoln – No! That's Ares; Hades was the god of the dead and the underworld

Lori – That sounds better, so how could you fix that?

Lincoln – Well… Hades was known as "the one that gets rich with sighs and tears" if we change some of those figures for tears and use the space of this part as some kind of steam the badge would give some sense but I'm not very sure of how people would react

Lori – I'll check with marketing… do you think you could do this?

Lincoln – Well Leni did teach me to knit and sew but…

Lori – Just do a prototype, Clyde would be able to do something about marketing

Lincoln – If you say so

Lori – I'll ask the directives to come the Wednesday to check the new product

Lincoln – But Leni won't come until Thursday!

Lori – I know

Lincoln – What!

Lori – Relax, I'm not firing her, but I don't want her to follow her model

Lincoln – Still, she has to be here or she might take it the wrong way

Lori – Take it the wrong way? It's Leni who we are talking about! She will think in a dumb but marvelous way to think positive

Lincoln – Don't do that Lori

Lori – What? Say the truth?

Lincoln – Leni is not stupid!

Lori – Ugh! Listen sorry for saying this but... she showed me over and over and over that she can't take decisions because she is always busy "thinking positive"

Lincoln – …I'll do the job…

Lori – Lincoln

Lincoln goes out of the office without looking at Lori

Meanwhile in Lincoln's house

Lucy is in the library writing but she stops and stands there for a long time until she speak

Lucy – Way too quiet…

The gothic girl grab her pen and notebook and walks to the door; outside the house she stops walking when seeing Ronnie Ann in front of her

Ronnie Ann – Hi Lucy

Lucy – Lincoln is no here

Ronnie Ann – Actually, I'm looking for you

Lucy – Want to hit me until I confess a crime?

Ronnie Ann – I want to know the truth, and you better tell everything I want

Lucy – Right… I forgot you work for the Gestapo

Ronnie Ann – It's the FBI and don't play with me!

Lucy – Who is playing, I do not want to see you

Ronnie Ann – Listen, put yourself in my place

Lucy – Why? You wish you were in my place

Ronnie Ann – …I overcame Lincoln creep

Lucy – Then why are you here?

Ronnie Ann – I had the only boy I ever wanted to marry ripped from my life by somebody, the weird thing is that the person I blamed for a long time, is supposedly another victim of a cruel act, an act aimed to hurt the man that, for a long time; was the owner of my heart

Lucy – Poetry is not your forte

Ronnie Ann – Ugh! Now listen well Loud! If Lincoln suddenly disappeared from your life wouldn't you want to know, why?

Lucy – …

Ronnie Ann – Well

Lucy – Sigh! I have writer-block anyway

Lucy goes inside the house leaving the door open, Ronnie Ann walks in closing the door

Lucy – So, what do you want to know?

Ronnie Ann – First, what happened in the incident?

Lucy – I gave Lincoln what I tough to be anti-stress medicine, but resulted to be Lisa's stimulant for Lana's pets

Ronnie Ann – Okay…

Lucy – Lincoln could not control himself after taking it and… I was there. Before "that" could end, Lori found us; she did not react until Lincoln passed out, I cannot remember when Lana appeared, but she was next before everybody in the house went to see us.

Ronnie Ann – So Lincoln passed out, but everybody knew you gave him the stimulants

Lucy – Yes

Ronnie Ann – You told them?

Lucy – No, Lana told everybody that Lincoln acted just like a horse she tried the pills on, Lola told everybody that there was a medicine she did not recognize in the table, mom knew I went to give something to Lincoln and Lisa joined the joints

Ronnie Ann – …You mentioned the sisters that were in your house, where were the others?

Lucy – Luna was in a reality show, Luan in her last year of acting school, Lynn in her first year of college, Leni was working and Lily was in a slumber party.

Ronnie Ann – You mentioned the stimulants being too aggressive, where did Lana buy those?

Lucy – She didn't buy the stimulants, Lisa made them

Ronnie Ann – What!

Lucy – Lisa have a lot of PhDs one of them is in chemistry

Ronnie Ann – Any chance she did put the stimulants in the bottle

Lucy – I do not think so, the stimulants were too strong; Lincoln is lucky to be still alive after taking just one pill, Lisa may experiment with everybody; even her family, but she would not put any of us in so much danger; especially Lincoln

Ronnie Ann – So… he could have died?

Lucy – Yes… after he stopped Lisa had to give him first aid, even after Lincoln followed me we knew he had to be calm or his hearth could explode

Ronnie Ann – …

Lucy – …

Ronnie Ann – I… Lisa… I mean… tell me about Lori I have the feeling she did kick you out of the house

Lucy – Dad is the one that kicked me out but Lori followed his decision, she was just too mad at the time

Ronnie Ann – I'll have to talk with her… so… how could you both survive without anything?

Lucy – We went to my friend's house, she gave us shelter and helped Lincoln to get a job that would let us live well

Ronnie Ann – But still there comes Lindsey and your other daughter, how did you get the money to support them?

Lucy – I do not know

Ronnie Ann – What!

Lucy –My friend knows; she is the one that supported us while Lindsey was still coming.

Ronnie Ann – What's that friends name?

Lucy – Haiku

Ronnie Ann – So… Haiku just supported you? And didn't ask you for anything in exchange?

Lucy – No… she did not ask

Ronnie Ann – It's… a little hard to believe

Lucy – She and Lincoln… Lincoln stayed with me because of Lindsey but they were more emotionally attached

Ronnie Ann – I see… I… I don't have more questions, but I'll have to interrogate Lincoln

Lucy – May I ask you a question?

Ronnie Ann – …Is personal, right?

Lucy – Yes

Ronnie Ann – …Whatever...

Lucy – Why did you discus with Lincoln?

Ronnie Ann – You mean the fight?

Lucy – Yes

Ronnie Ann – …

Lucy – …

Ronnie Ann – It was because… Lori and Bobby

Lucy – How?

Ronnie Ann – (Sigh) they married and you know what that means for our families

Lucy – So you were scared for a non blood relationship because technically we are family?

Ronnie Ann – …

Lucy – Talk about irony

Ronnie Ann – Shut up! That's why I was looking if we could marry before Lori and Bobby did

Lucy – …

Ronnie Ann – Anyway, that's all; I won't bother you again

Lucy – Wait!

Ronnie Ann – What! Want to make fun of me again?

Lucy – Why do you ask everyone one by one? There are things everybody wants to know and if we all were in a single place…

Ronnie Ann – You don't get it, do you? I'm using my free time to investigate a case that won't make into a court, or anything, as far as I know this whole mess could be only a little mistake with nothing more to it but… why I'm telling this to you!

Lucy – May be because I want to know who almost killed my husband too

Ronnie Ann – Forget it Lucy!

Lucy – If you get everyone together it will be more likely somebody to spill the beans, and your time would not be wasted like you say

Ronnie Ann – I'm still interrogating Lincoln

Lucy – I see, waste your time in anyway you want, but unless you want to haunt the world with this regret because the lack of time; you should follow my advise

Ronnie Ann – …See you latter Lucy

Latter at Lori's office

Lincoln – Is it good?

Lori – Good! I think it's perfect!

Lincoln – Good!

Lori – Hey! You even used Leni's triple point at sewing!

Lincoln – The product wouldn't look like Leni's if I didn't use everything she taught me about it

Lori – Wow! I mean, it's literally just like Leni's work! And I presume you have inventoried everything

Lincoln – Of course, -hand over a paper- Leni uses a kind of string that was a little more expensive than the one I used, of course it would give it a better look but…

Lori – It's everything in the report, right?

Lincoln – Well, yes; but I have to…

Lori – Forget about it, Lincoln! You could literally take Leni's position

Lincoln – What! Hey Lori you are getting a little carried away, I don't think…

Lori – It will be awesome! I'll hurry up the meeting to tomorrow, Bobby and I should be able to literally… and then… yuhu!

Lincoln – Lori?

Lori – Right! Lincoln I need you to create another accessory tomorrow

Lincoln – Me? But Leni is the one that…

Lori – Come on! She will be working a lot more for you latter! Anyway I have to talk with everybody, see you tomorrow!

Lincoln – …Okay…

Some minutes latter

Lincoln is walking to his car in the parking slot but is halted by a girl from behind him

Ronnie Ann – You look very down Lame-o

Lincoln – Ronnie Ann?

Ronnie Ann – Hey do you mind if I we go somewhere?

Lincoln – What? Where?


	23. Decisions

Royal Wood's park

Lincoln is buying a couple of hot dogs and walks to the bench where Ronnie Ann is

Ronnie Ann – Thanks Lame-o

Lincoln – No problem, I don't want to go back home yet

Ronnie Ann – Why?

Lincoln – Lori is thinking in make me take over Leni's position… I don't want to take the chance of Lindy knowing that

Ronnie Ann – So you are just leaving everything to be told until the mess is bigger again?

Lincoln – Again? If you are talking about our last fight, I'm not at fault how you reacted

Ronnie Ann – No? How do you remember it?

Flashback

A seventeen years old Lincoln is getting out of the principal's office followed by his parents

Rita – You did it son! Just keep the good work and you will be able to do anything you want

Lynn Sr. – Now that I don't need to worry about your college founds I could even buy you a new car

Lincoln – Really? Sweet!

Lynn Sr. – just remember keep working hard for your scholarship

Rita – Come on dear; don't press Lincoln

Lynn Sr. – I'm not pressing him. I'm just… encouraging him to do his best

Rita (grabbing Mr. Loud's arm) – Lincoln, we are going back home, please just keep working hard as always

Lincoln – Okay mom

A seventeen years old Clyde with a big afro and clothes like the ones his parents wears appears letting Lincoln's parents pass

Clyde – Lincoln! So you are not in trouble?

Lincoln – No! My grades are good enough for a scholarship! My parents are very proud and I could even have a car

Clyde – Wow! Congratulations Linc, but… what will be your career?

Lincoln – What?

Clyde – What will you study pal?

Lincoln – I… I never tough about it! Every teacher thinks I'm going to take something related to their class but…

Clyde – Hey! What if you study for marketing? That way we two will be in the same college

Lincoln – I don't know Clyde… if I do that my sister Lori will look how to make me work at her company; She is even looking to make me an employee right now!

Clyde – Why is that bad?

Lincoln – You don't know what's to work for her, she doesn't even pay me and ask me to do a lot more than anyone!

Clyde – It can't be that bad

Lincoln – Ugh! Changing the subject, did you see Ronnie Ann?

Clyde – She ran out after hearing something from Bobby

Lincoln – …I have a bad feeling

Latter at the Loud House

Lincoln is reading magazines in his room (former Lori and Leni's room)

(Knock knock)

Lincoln – Come in!

A little blond eight years old girl wearing purple skirt and black shirt gets in the room

Lily – Lincoln! I need your help!

Lincoln – What now?

Lily – Do you remember that Lana brought that beast the last week don't you?

Lincoln – Don't tell me, Lana's horse eat the flowers you planted

Lily – Yes! It's unfair! Please Lincoln, I don't know what to do! At this rate everything I harvested will be eat because that beast!

Lincoln – Well, the carrier will have to wait

Lily – Carrier?

Lincoln – What will I study in college

Lily – College? Will you leave us like Lynn and Luan?

Lincoln – It will be just for four years Lily, you will be in middle school when I come back

Lily – You mean when you come visit us

Lincoln – …I'll solve the horse problem

Lily – Linc. Before you go…

Lincoln – What Lily?

Lily – What are you going to study?

Lincoln – …Do you want help with Lana's pet or not?

Next day at school

Lincoln is waling with Clyde when a seventeen years old Ronnie Ann approaches him

Ronnie Ann – Lame-o, we need to talk

Lincoln – Huh, sure! But…

Ronnie Ann – Now!

Clyde – Don't worry Lincoln, I'll go ask my parents

Lincoln – Thanks Clyde

Ronnie Ann – Yeah, you are Lincoln's pal and everything; listen I really need a time to chat with Lincoln

Clyde – Sure…

Behind the building

Lincoln – Calm down Ronnie Ann! What's the problem?

Ronnie Ann – Lincoln! I need a clear answer from you right now! What plan do you have for the future? What will you do after high school?

Lincoln – What!

Ronnie Ann – Please answer!

Lincoln – Ronnie Ann, this is too suddenly, there's no way I could answer that! Not right now

Ronnie Ann – Why not?

Lincoln – I just don't have a plan, why do I have to have a plan right now?

Ronnie Ann – And what about us? Did you expect us to be casual boyfriends forever?

Lincoln – What! What are you talking about?

Ronnie Ann – I'm talking about us! Did you expect us to get married at some point?

Lincoln – Married! Come on! That's unlike you, why are you asking about getting married?

Ronnie Ann – Because Bobby and Lori are going to get married and you know what that mean!

Lincoln – Uh… no, I don't get what's the problem

Ronnie Ann – We will be technically siblings!

Lincoln – Siblings? Oh… Come on! It's not like that will make our relationship to be anything bad

Ronnie Ann – You don't get it! A lot of people won't see that with good eyes!

Lincoln – Since when do you care about how people see you!

Ronnie Ann – Since people inside my family get's really annoyed for any kind of immoral union!

Lincoln – Family?

Ronnie Ann – Yes! My relatives will come and…

Lincoln – Wait! Ronnie Ann, Lori and Bobby will get married, no matter what do we do, and I won't sabotage anything, I do care for them

Ronnie Ann – I'm not asking you to do that! I'm just asking you if you could…

Lincoln – What?

Ronnie Ann – Listen, I know we should wait after college but I do need something to make my family understand that we aren't… weird

Lincoln – Just tell them we know way before Lori and Bobby made their plans to get married

Ronnie Ann – It's not so easy with them

Lincoln – How can we fix this then?

Ronnie Ann – Well, if we were… married before our siblings…

Lincoln – What! Ronnie Ann we are not even eighteen! I don't even have a job! This is insane!

Ronnie Ann – So you are just going to leave our relationship die?

Lincoln – I never said that!

Ronnie Ann – What are you saying then?

Lincoln – Listen, give me some time and I should be able to…

Ronnie Ann – There's no time!

Lincoln – Then it's too late to even plan a wedding!

Ronnie Ann – Jerk! – Runs away from Lincoln

Lincoln – Ronnie Ann!

Night at the Loud House

Lincoln is finished building a little fence to keep Lily's garden safe while the horse is pushing Lincolns head with its body

Lincoln – Come on Rita! Leave me alone!

Lana – She likes you Linc.

Lincoln – Oh, hi Lana

Lana – Wow! You really look down, wanna talk?

Lincoln – Yes…

Lana – …Well, shoot! What's the problem?

Lincoln – I have a problem with Ronnie Ann…

Lola – A problem in paradise? You look less troubled than my admirers for that

Lincoln – Lola! Don't spy!

Lola – Hey Lincy I was here practicing before you two started to talk

Lincoln – Fine… we discussed because Lori and Bobby are getting married

Lana – Huh? Why is that a problem for you?

Lincoln – I don't really get it either, just something about her family not liking us to be together after being political relatives

Lana – It's just me or that doesn't have any sense

Lola – It does for old-fashioned people, not us.

Lana – So are you gonna… break up

Lincoln – Feels that way…

Lola – Umm… Lincy~

Lincoln – What?

Lola – I have a solution

Lincoln – Really!

Lola – It's something really simple, and everybody should be happy with this but… are you sure you really love Ronnie Ann

Lincoln – Absolutely! Wait! Will you ask me to do something very hard after giving me your idea?

Lola – Well… I need somebody to be my manager again

Lincoln – Oh dear…

Lola – Well?

Lincoln – What's the plan?

Next day at the mall

Lincoln and Ronnie Ann are walking looking at the different stands

Lincoln – I really miss the old arcades here

Ronnie Ann – The good things don't last forever

Lincoln – Are you still mad?

Ronnie Ann – Well – the girl stops and looks at Lincoln directly – I'm mad… but not with you; I was… crazy asking you for something that would change our lives as if it where nothing, I… I love you okay! And don't smug or I'll pummel you! But… may be I… I shouldn't let my family get into my personal life that much…

Lincoln – Well… the thing is I know what's like to want your family to be in good terms with you, when you grow up with so many sisters…

Ronnie Ann – I know… I want to try to keep our relationship

Lincoln – Thanks… but…

Ronnie Ann – But?

Lincoln – Well the thing is… - Lincoln knee showing a little box to Ronnie Ann – Well… I… Ronnie Ann… I…

Ronnie Ann (taking the box from Lincoln's hand) – Is this what I believe it is? – Ronnie Ann opening the box that have a ring inside – I can't believe it!

Lincoln – Well…

Ronnie Ann – It's beautiful! So we are…

Lincoln – Compromised…

Ronnie Ann – So you want us to live our future together! I'm so happy! I have to tell everybody! The wedding…

Lincoln – Wedding? Wait! Please…

Ronnie Ann – Lincoln… Why you don't look so happy I said yes?

Lincoln – The thing is… ugh! This sounded better before! The thing is… we are compromised, but we should better wait until we finish college

Ronnie Ann – Wait! So you don't want to marry?

Lincoln – The truth is… the ring is a kind of contract that I'm making before Lori and Bobby's wedding so…

Ronnie Ann – So my family won't be able to say anything about us being sick after the their wedding, is that what you are trying to say?

Lincoln – Yes

Ronnie Ann – (sigh) …okay I think I can live with that… but about college… what will you study

Lincoln – What?

Ronnie Ann – We should go to the same college, where will you study and what?

Lincoln – I… I don't know I have this scholarship from this good college but…

Ronnie Ann – You don't know or don't want to tell me!

Lincoln – I swear I don't know!

Ronnie Ann – It's because I'm suffocating or what?

Lincoln – What? What does that?

Ronnie Ann – You always liked to administrate things with Lori, obviously you want administration but don't want to tell me

Lincoln – You aren't hearing me!

Ronnie Ann – What do I have to hear? That you want to play with my feelings and leave me as soon you see another girl in college?

Lincoln – No! Wait!

Ronnie Ann tries to run away but Lincoln is able to grab her

End flashback

Lincoln – I ended with a black eye that day… and I couldn't talk with you until the other day at my house

Ronnie Ann – So Lola was the one to think about that plan… well you have to recognize that after everything I knew about you… you not having a plan for the rest of your life was… how to put it nicely?

Lincoln – Dumb?

Ronnie Ann – Yes, and that is way too nice

Lincoln – Anyway, I couldn't take the scholarship, I couldn't go to college I had to take anything I had at my approach and make the best of it for my wife and kids

Ronnie Ann – Returning to what happened… you didn't take the fight that bad, did you?

Lincoln – I got depressed, I asked Lisa if I could have some help, but she refused; the only good thing about living in a house with seven sisters… the amount of work there was enough to let me forget sometimes about other problems… it's funny

Ronnie Ann – What?

Lincoln – Looking back at it, I was so focused to don't loose my scholarship that I got too stressed about anything even… well the scholarship, working hard at school and home that I always forgot to ask myself what I wanted

Ronnie Ann – You never asked yourself that?

Lincoln – I only knew I didn't want to loose you, I wanted my family to stay happy but… I didn't knew a thing about adult life…

Ronnie Ann – So… what do you want now?

Lincoln – Huh?

Ronnie Ann – Well, you are really an adult now; what do you want, I know it's no longer a life with me but… I want to hear

Lincoln – I only want my family to be happy… I mean, my life with Lucy was everything to me for a long time now, I really want my daughters to live a good normal life, Lucy is finally able to express like she did before the incident without looking borderline…

Ronnie Ann – I had other opinion the day of the dinner

Lincoln – Because she is better now! She is no longer a girl waiting for me to tell her what to do, she can make up her mind now!

Ronnie Ann – And you?

Lincoln – Well, I… I'm lost but… I'm a family man I guess…

Ronnie Ann – Is that a real answer?

Lincoln – …

Ronnie Ann – You have to want something for you, I know you aren't selfish, but not wanting anything for yourself is the other extreme

Lincoln – What I want for myself… I have to think about it

Ronnie Ann – So… eleven years since then and you still can't make your mind?

Lincoln – Lucy is the philosophical one… I… just left the wave to take me where I am now…

Ronnie Ann – Are you going to leave that wave take you to another place because you couldn't decide if you really wanted a job? Or will you ask yourself what do you really want and surf that wave to where you want to be?

Lincoln (smiling) – …

Ronnie Ann – So what will you do?

Lincoln – I still don't know, but after all this time… I think I finally understand something

Ronnie Ann – What?

Lincoln – I have to live for myself too

Ronnie Ann – Couldn't figure out that before?

Lincoln – I had always many worries to even ask myself. Ronnie Ann… thanks! You are an awesome woman; I hope you can really find somebody worth to be your partner

Ronnie Ann – You are not bad yourself… Lame-o. What will you do?

Lincoln (standing up) – I have to ask things to my sisters but above everything I have to go and interrogate myself what I want; I know Lucy will support me whatever I do, I'll talk with Clyde to avoid him to follow me… in short; I'll be very busy for a while!

Ronnie Ann – Good luck with everything you do!

Lincoln walks very fast outside the park leaving Ronnie Ann who takes another bite of her almost finished hotdog


	24. Small details

Meanwhile at Leni's house

Lindy is cleaning with Luan the main hall while Leni is taking out the trash

Luan – How many clothes do you have Leni?

Leni (dropping the trash bags over the wiped floor) – Um… three thousand, six hundred seventeen… wait, I bought three skirts and two dresses so…

Luan (looking at the mess Leni caused) – Well… leave it at too many

(Ring ring)

Leni – I go! Huh? Liberty! Lindsey!

Liberty – Hi aunt Leni

Lindsey – Excuse us… we need to leave this boxes somewhere…

Lindy – Come here; leave them at the table

Liberty – Thanks, those are heavy

Leni – Wow, hey do you want something to drink, I can make a really good smoothie

Luan – We have a smooth way to prove it! Haha, get it?

Lindsey – It would be nice, thanks

Liberty – Don't you have soda?

Leni – I think I have

Luan – Yes we do, let me show you

Lindy – Girls, what are those?

Liberty – Gifts from mom

Lindy – Can I see them?

Lindsey – Sure! But your mom should see them too, aunt Leni!

Leni (from the kitchen) – Coming

Luan (from the kitchen) – I'll get the things done here you go

Leni – Okay I'm here, what is it?

Lindsey – You need to open the box

Leni – Okay… a book? And clothes!

Lindy – More to your collection mom

Leni – But… this stile… Lucy told you to give me those?

Lindsey – Yes, is there any problem?

Leni – No, just that she never uses something this… bright

Liberty – Those are clothes that dad bought for mom… for special reunions… according to mom, she never wore those

Leni – Wow! Thank you very much! This is as good as new! I have to think in the new trends for the company right now!

Luan (Bringing the drinks) – No, you won't Leni

Leni – Why?

Luan – You had a nervous attack not long ago, thinking about work is no good in this situations

Leni – But it was because I couldn't see… I mean, I couldn't work and…

Luan – See? It was work related, enjoy your gifts and relax… not too much, we need the garbage out

Leni – Oh…

Luan – Lincoln and Lucy already did too much at cleaning and confiscating the medicine, we have to do our part and keep the place clean

Leni – Sure…

Luan – Come on Leni! Don't get sad, listen; we finish and… I'll help you to check all those dresses

Leni – Really? Hey Liberty do you want to come?

Liberty – What?

Leni – It will be fun; it will be like… when I taught Linc to sew and…

Luan – Come on Leni, I'm sure the girls have other things to do

Lindsey – Actually… we came to help you out too

Luan – Really? Well if that's the case… Liberty, could you get that trash bag outside? Lindsey, could you help Lindy charring over those clothes to the garage? There's were Leni keep the clothes she doesn't use

Liberty – Sure

Lindsey – I'm on it!

A little latter at the garage

Lindsey – So this goes to dresses category

Lindy – Um… Lindsey

Lindsey – Yes?

Lindy – Don't you think… everybody loves Liberty way more than they should?

Lindsey – I don't think so, my parents never played favorites and once I had to defend Liberty when dad was too mad at her

Lindy – Uncle Lincoln was too mad at her?

Lindsey – Liberty is… Liberty, she is too… excessive when dealing with problems, I don't know how to say it

Lindy – Something happened?

Lindsey – Once, when we were at school; Liberty got picked on because everybody is always afraid of mom, she was about to cry when I went to take her away but… a boy pushed me, I don't know how fast she actually was, but when we all realized a first year girl had a third year boy in the floor covering his face with his nose already broken

Lindy – Wow

Lindsey – Yes, the bullies were more careful after that; but the principal called dad, after that, dad didn't even talk with Liberty for two days; I had to step in and tell dad that he was being unfair

Lindy – What happened latter?

Lindsey – He apologized, to both of us; after a while he told us that even if he was always proud of us, he had to be a father and don't let us go wild for just anything

Lindy – Your mom never said anything

Lindsey – Mom? I'm talking before we came to Royal Woods; dad was always the one that made the decisions, mom; she even stopped breathing when people asked her too many questions

Lindy – Was she afraid of something?

Lindsey - Afraid? of what?

Lindy - your dad may be?

Lindsey – Afraid of dad? No

Lindy – Weird…

Lindsey – I know, if we ignore that mom is actually dad's sist… ugh!

Lindy – Dad's sist… dad's sister? Your mom is your aunt!

Lindsey – Don't say anybody I told you!

Lindy – That's why she was in most pictures of the family! That's why you had to leave! That's why aunt Lucy never told me how she met uncle Lincoln! There's no way anyone in the family would be okay with that!

Lindsey – Exactly Lindy, nobody outside my parents close…

Lindy – Why it had to be your mom and not mine!

Lindsey – Huh?

Lindy – Is there a chance uncle Lincoln had something with my mom before leaving? I mean, may be he's something about me and…

Lindsey – No! I don't know what happened to your dad but my dad would never leave his daughter alone! Nor anybody!

Lindy – May be I'm an exception! Nobody except for your family cares for me, may be…

Lindsey – Cut it out!

Lindy – …

Lindsey – Lindy… my parents, Liberty, I… even if you puked in my magazines; we care for you, but you are trying to force the idea of my dad being a… bad father

Lindy – I know but…

Lindsey – He is my father, sorry he isn't yours

Lindy – …I'm more sorry than you...

Lindsey – Hey Lindsey… could you please… not tell anyone about this?

Lindy – Sure… I don't want our family to get into troubles

Lindsey – Thanks...

Lindy – Is… there anyway that I could call you sis?

Lindsey – I don't think so

Lindy – …Bummer

Liberty (running in) – Lindsey! We have to go!

Lindsey – What! We are still accommodating this

Liberty – Please! aunt…

Leni (appearing from behind Liberty) – Gotcha! My new dress will have you as a model

Liberty – Help!

Lindsey – …

Lindy – Uh… what do we do?

Liberty – Help me!

Leni (dragging Liberty) – Come on! Luan is letting me doing this now~

Liberty – Help! – Liberty and Leni disappear from sight

Lindy – …

Lindsey – This goes to skirts or dresses?

Lindy – But… … it goes to dresses

Latter at Lincoln's house

The family is eating together

Lincoln – So you went with Leni?

Liberty (who is using a lot of make up and a dark sparkling dress) – What was your first clue?

Lindsey – By the way… dad…

Lincoln – Yes?

Lindsey – I might… accidentally… told Lindy about… mom being… your sister.

Lincoln – What! Lindsey you did tell Lindy?

Lindsey – Sorry…

Lincoln – Ugh… this will be bad

Lindsey – Want me to go to my room?

Lincoln – Just… just be more careful, okay? Lindy might not tell this outside our family but… we might get into trouble if we aren't careful

Lindsey – I know… I'm really sorry

Lucy – We know dear, do not worry; I am sure Lindy will not say this to other people

Lindsey – Okay mom… I'm going to my room now

Liberty – I'll go too, this dress is comfortable but the make up makes me fell as if I had a plastic mask in the face

Lucy – I know the feeling, use my cream to clean up dear, it is in the bathroom

Liberty – Sure mom!

Lincoln – Dear, we need to talk

Lucy – Ronnie Ann?

Lincoln – How did you know?

Lucy – She came with me in the morning before I went to take the kids, and considering that you came back way latter than usual…

Lincoln – I see… is she looking for something?

Lucy – For what happened that day and how did you get the money for us to support Lindsey

Lincoln – What? She never asked me that, we just talked about when I proposed to her

Lucy – …

Lincoln – Is something wrong?

Lucy – You distracted her… and told her something she was also interested… or she will come again to ask you about that or… Haiku…

Lincoln – Haiku? What about her?

Lucy – Lincoln… I am sorry but I want to know, how did you get the money to support us when Lindsey was about to be born?

Lincoln – You forgot?

Lucy – You told me?

Lincoln – Yes! While we were living in Haiku's basement, she told us that somebody was looking for a sperm donator, that woman was looking especially for somebody with silver blonde hair

Lucy – What! Lincoln our hair genetics is really weird!

Lincoln – I know, that's why the payment was really good

Lucy – But what are the chances of somewhere, out of the blue, and when we had big troubles; an unknown person where asking precisely for a physical trait that only you have?

Lincoln – I am not the only one that has it; even in our family, do you remember why you started to paint black your hair? Or that Pop-pops had his hair just like I have mine?

Lucy – I doubt grandpa would be able to donate and I am a girl, not to mention our sisters think I am blonde. Lincoln; my love, I am worried, you might have being targeted

Lincoln – But nobody came for me

Lucy – Or she got what she wanted, or…

Lincoln – Dear?

Lucy – I will call Ronnie Ann tomorrow, do you have her phone?

Lincoln – About that… why can't you leave it?

Lucy – I just want to know of whom I have to be wary of

Lincoln – But… listen, what happened could have been just a mistake, don't take it as if someone where doing a complex conspiracy

Lucy – I need to know what happened to do that

Lincoln – Okay…

Lucy – With that settled; I will go to your work tomorrow then

Lincoln – What!

Lucy – Of course, after leaving the kids with Lisa

Lincoln – I didn't mean… Dear…

Lucy – Is there a reason for me to not go

Lincoln – It's just… Lori wants me to take over Leni's job and I don't know how to react to that

Lucy – Obviously you said no

Lincoln – Not yet but… she is very insistent and won't stop pressing me to do that… as long as I work for her

Lucy – Are you saying you will quit?

Lincoln – Well… yes

Lucy – I understand… my books sell very well so we will not have problems for a while as long I keep writing… but what do you want to do?

Lincoln – You are the third person to ask me that today

Lucy – I get Ronnie Ann was the first, who was the second?

Lincoln – I… and I still don't have an answer, but I know I can't keep asking our sisters to keep sheltering me forever; I have to remember what I like and… take any chance I can to do it

Lucy – Speaking of doing something you like… well… Luan is not here and I doubt the girls were to go to our room this night

Lincoln – Oh? Oh! Of course dear!


	25. Issues

Next day at Lori's office

Lori – What do you mean you will quit!

Lincoln – That as soon as I get everything done here I'm done, I won't take Leni's job because being creative is her life not mine

Lori – But you have the talent! And it's very well paid!

Lincoln – But it's not what I want!

Lori – What do you mean?

Lincoln – Lori, listen: I got into a little chat with Ronnie Ann and she is right, I never really asked myself what I wanted and I have to start now; of course that doesn't mean I will leave you out as if you didn't help me and Clyde, but if I keep only doing the stuff just because of the money or only because I have some talent, I won't be making my own decisions, I will be just living a borrowed life. You taught me right now that, and I'm grateful, but because of that I have to step out as soon as I finish Leni's paperwork

Lori – Is that your final answer?

Lincoln – Sorry if I disappointed you

Lori – No disappointed, I guess… just… sad I won't see my little brother as much as I am now

Lincoln – Sorry Lori

Lori – It's okay… I guess, you even brought the new prototype, and it's as good as Leni's and… the paperwork is really doing a good job… I do hope you find what you are looking for

Lincoln – I'm not saying I will leave the city and I can help, but pretty please, just call me if it's absolutely necessary and don't treat me as if I were the core of everything.

Lori – Sounds like a fair deal

Lincoln – Thanks, I'll keep working with Leni's reports

Latter at Leni's office

Lincoln is making some notes until a phone start ringing

Lincoln – Yes? Leni Loud's office, how can I help you?

Woman – Lincoln?

Lincoln – Mrs. Johnson? Is everything all right with Lindy?

Johnson – Actually, I was calling to ask you the same, Lindy's teacher told me she never showed up at school

Lincoln – What!

Johnson – Is her mother there with you?

Lincoln – No, sorry, Leni had a health problem and have to stay home

Johnson – I see… um… could you call her? Lindy has a perfect attendance record, for her to not come is… worrisome

Lincoln – I know, I'll check this thanks Mrs. Johnson

Johnson – It's principal Johnson now Lincoln

Lincoln – I know

Lincoln hung up and uses the phone again

Luan – Hello?

Lincoln – Luan?

Luan – Hi Lincoln, what's up? Apart of the ceiling

Lincoln – Hey is Lindy there?

Luan – Lindy? She is at school right now

Lincoln – Well the thing is… she isn't

Luan – What! I'll tell Leni, tanks Lincoln

Lincoln – Okay

Lincoln hung up again before the phone rings

Lincoln – Leni Loud's office, how can I help you?

Lisa – Hi Lincoln I am pretty sure your assistance won't need of something too complex

Lincoln – Lisa! What do you mean?

Lisa – The… offspring of that sister of mine that I don't want to remember, is here with your daughters; apparently she suspects something weird and came to prove it

Lincoln – What! I mean, I understand what you are saying but, I'll call Leni, I just started calling to see why Lindy is out of school

Lisa – So my verbal communication was out of opportune time, however I don't like to repeat myself so I may ask you to call everyone and tell them the… kid is okay

Lincoln – Sure! I'll call Leni, thanks Lisa

Lisa – Don't mention it, just don't bring that… that girl into my lab, I don't want to suffer another doomsday here

Lisa hung up

Lincoln calls Leni again

Leni – Hello?

Lincoln – Hi Leni, it's me Lincoln

Leni – Lincoln? Luan told me you called before, and that Lindy is not at school so, I like really got confused, do you know where is Lindy?

Lincoln – Yes, Lisa called; Lindy is at her home right now

Leni – What! What about school?

Lincoln – She ditched it, there was something Lindy wanted to prove so she…

Leni – Luan! We are going to Lisa's hose now!

Lincoln – Leni?

Leni – She never did this before, I'll… I'll… Lincoln I need your help, could you come in?

Lincoln – Sure, I'll tell Lori and go to Lisa's house

Leni – Okay, Lindy was always a rebel but… she never did something like this before, and Lisa hate me so…

Lincoln – Don't worry I'll pick her up and avoid any other problem Lisa and you might have

Leni – Thanks Lincy

Lincoln – No problem…

Lincoln hung up and picked the interphone

Lincoln – Lori?

Lori – What's up Lincoln?

Lincoln – There was another problem with Lindy I have to be outside for a couple of hours

Lori – Okay, just finish the project you are on today

Lincoln – Sure

Latter at Lisa's house

Lisa is outside waiting with Lindy until Lincoln's car appear

Lisa – See, there he is

Lindy – I know… but the analysis

Lisa – This is not television, there they have a supercomputer that does all the analysis in five minutes, in real life; we need some days while the computer does compare the dots of information

Lindy – I see…

Lincoln – Lindy, why are you not in school?

Lindy – I… wanted to prove something

Lincoln – Lisa…

Lisa – She came here requesting me to exanimate a sample of her cells and find who might be the owner of the other half of her genetic pool; thing that is impossible if I don't have another sample to compare hers

Lincoln – I see…

Lisa – Anyway, she isn't somebody that was requested to come for being homeschooled, which means, I request you to take her home

Lincoln – Sure, come on Lindy, I'll take you to your mother

Lindy – Yes

Lisa – Good, I'll see if your daughters are finished with their personal tests

Lincoln – Thanks Lisa, by the way, we never talked about your payment for this favor

Lisa – I never asked for payment but I request other way of assistance

Lincoln – What do you mean?

Lisa – I need somebody that actually knows his ways between a desoxirribonucleic acid and ribonucleic acid

Lincoln – You mean me?

Lisa – That's the logical conclusion

Lincoln – But I haven't work in your projects for a big while now!

Lisa – That's why I'll ask some collaborators in my department to give you another chance to take college classes, of course it won't be with a scholarship so I won't be able to pay more than four years for you

Lincoln – But… sorry I don't think I could do that

Lisa – Why not? It's not like you already have another plan in life outside being the personal mistake fixer of… her

Lincoln – That's precisely the problem! I'm looking for what I want! I can't just take anything in front of me without looking for an answer myself

Lisa – I see… in that case could you… occasionally come here and help me organize and… give me some help in general?

Lincoln – Of course sis, anytime you want

Lisa – I'm thankful for your offer

A little later in the car

Lincoln – You shouldn't have done that

Lindy – I had to, I want to know what happened with my father

Lincoln – I unders… no that's a lie, listen; I don't understand why it's so important, but you could at least tell somebody where you were going, we all got really scared when we heard you didn't go to school

Lindy – I guess it was only you

Lincoln – Of course not! Your mom was a little angry when she finally understood you weren't at school

Lindy – …

Lincoln – Listen, I understand there are things in your life that are more important than just follow what others say should be more important to you. I had to deal with that a lot of times, but do us a favor; inform somebody what's happening in your life, don't make your personal quest just a way to make everybody anxious

Lindy – Okay…

Lincoln – Thanks…

Lindy – Uncle Lincoln, why did you leave your parent's house?

Lincoln – Why you ask?

Lindy – Yes, I know the thing about aunt Lucy and you but… nobody looks mad because of it

Lincoln – The thing is… we didn't leave; we were kicked out

Lindy – What!

Lincoln – Our relationship is not something that is or should be… approved, but in the end; everybody had to accept it

Lindy – I see… that's why you are always so secretive about that

Lincoln – Yes

Lindy – But… you didn't have anything like that with anyone else of your sisters?

Lincoln – Of course not! The only girlfriend I ever had before staying with Lucy was Ronnie Ann

Lindy – Uncle Bobby's sister?

Lincoln – That's right, I even proposed to her before… I got... attached with your aunt Lucy

Lindy – I see… um… Uncle Lincoln…

Lincoln – Yes?

Lindy – What would you do if you met my father?

Lincoln – Frankly, I don't know; there are sometimes I just think in punching him no matter who he is, but… if he where to return, fix the problems he caused and be a father for you… I could… maybe… forgive him… as I told you, I don't know what I would do

Lindy – I see…

Latter at Leni's house

Leni and Luan are walking in circles until they hear someone knocking at the door

Luan – It must be them, Leni?

Leni (already hugging Lindy) – Oh thanks for being here, thanks, thanks, thanks.

Lindy (Trying to shove up Leni) – Jess mom! I was just with aunt Lisa

Leni – Just with Lisa! She always experimented with me! She's like the craziest person you'll ever met!

Lindy – Come on mom, she is not that bad…

Leni – She hates me, and always used me like… you know, those furry things

Lincoln – Gymea pig

Lindy – What but you…

Lincoln – Okay, I have to go back to work, I'll see you latter Leni

Leni – Sure Lincy! Hey how's Lori doing?

Lincoln – She… is doing fine… I'll see you latter!


	26. About the past and the present

A little latter at Lori's office

Lucy – Thanks for the phone number

Lori – You're welcome… Lucy, why are you helping Ronnie Ann?

Lucy – She is right, if someone were to separate Lincoln from my life, at least; I would like to know why

Lori – Isn't that a little… obsessive?

Lucy – Do you remember why you where so mad at me when you found that Lincoln was under the influence of those pills?

Lori – Yes because I tough you forced him to… do "that" to you,

Lucy – Really? You mean Lincoln about to die because the tachycardia was not a trigger?

Lori – It was! I mean… what happened back then was sick, okay? But…

Lucy – But nothing, even if Lincoln wants to forget and leave all that matter in the past, I want to be sure nobody will try to do something to Lincoln or my kids ever again

Lori – …But may be Lincoln is right… I mean, one of our sisters could… have…

Lucy – You mean that if Bobby were the victim of that time you would leave it in the past?

Lori – …

Lucy – I just want to know which one of our sisters I have to be careful with, Ronnie Ann wants to know why somebody would go and hurt Lincoln, if she told me the truth, it is not a search for revenge but for answers

Lori – I get what you mean, it's just… don't be so hard with the one that did that number in Lincoln…

Lucy – I just want to know for whom to keep an eye open, I am not even planning to tell anything to Lincoln if it is not needed

Lori – Okay…

(Buzz)

Lori – Yes?

Girl in interphone – Miss Loud, your brother is in the door, he says he wants to give you an update about something

Lori – Oh, sure let him pass

Lucy – Good timing

The door opens

Lincoln – Hi Lori, I… Lucy? Right you told me you would come

Lucy – Yes, I just came for a phone number

Lincoln – Okay, I'll se you latter at home

Lucy (after kissing Lincoln) – We will see each other latter

Lucy walks out while Lincoln watches her

Lori – Do you… show affect everywhere you go?

Lincoln – We love each other

Lori – Ugh… Luan is right

Lincoln – Anyway, Lindy went to Lisa's house and I brought her to Leni's, she is… looking for her father

Lori – I hope she have better luck than us

Lincoln – Lori! She needs help, she is just a little girl and not having a father is really affecting her

Lori – And what do you want me to do?

Lincoln – You told me you don't let anyone get near to Leni

Lori – And I never will

Lincoln – But Leni needs to meet people! Lindy needs to know what's like to have a father! And you can't be the one to avoid them to get that!

Lori – Lincoln, Leni backstabbed me because a guy that knew how to "speak nice" do you really think I will trust her after that?

Lincoln – But it was years ago!

Lori – Read my lips, I don't want any guy to get near to Leni, I'm letting you because you are the only one I know won't use that airhead in anyway

Lincoln – Lori! If you keep treating Leni as a kid she won't learn anything, I'm pretty sure she learned her lesson from back then!

Lori – She can't learn anything Lincoln! I know you love her and that's why you always see her as if she could, but she's just an idiot!

Lincoln – Lori!

Lori – It's the truth! I don't care if she's my sister, if it weren't for me she wouldn't have gotten out of kindergarten

Lincoln – The problem is that you never trusted her before!

Lori – Oh I did! And I had to pay a lot for it! Do you know how bad it is to not know how to support your first child when it's coming to this world?

Lincoln – Are you really asking me that?

Lori – I mean because one of your sisters did a… stupidity…

Lincoln – Yeah, I might have a little idea

Lori – Sorry…

Lincoln – Listen Lori, if I have any trouble with Lucy, is that she can't let what happened to me in the past, and I know I might be wrong, but if we only let the anxiety and paranoia direct our lives we won't be able to do anything because we won't be able to see what's happening anymore

Lori – …Did Lucy and you prepare for this day to literally show me something? Really! I want to know!

Lincoln – What?

Lori – I… I have to think about this okay, but I'll keep an eye to Leni

Lincoln – Just let her decide her life, Leni deserves another chance and Lindy deserves a chance to have a father

Lori – if anything wrong happens after this day I'm literally making you the responsible one for anything that happens

Lincoln – I know

Lori – Good, listen Lincoln, I do really need to keep working right now, if you only came to inform me how wrong I am, I'll ask you to leave

Lincoln – Right! I finished another prototype but Leni will need to check that one

Lori – Do you have it with you?

Lincoln – Here

Lori – Good! Why do we need Leni to check this out?

Lincoln – She is still in charge of the creative department

Lori – Not until Thursday

Lincoln – Okay…

Lori – Good! Now you have until tomorrow to…

The conversation continues

Latter in Lincoln's house

Lucy is talking with Ronnie Ann by phone

Ronnie Ann – Thanks Lucy

Lucy – You do not need to mention it

Ronnie Ann – Hey, I talked with Clyde… and his wife

Lucy (smiling) – Am I talking with a ghost then?

Ronnie Ann – Almost… Listen she told me exactly what you just did, but she was… hesitating if she should tell me that when she told me, is she nervous with cops or something?

Lucy – No, actually she never hesitates at anything, I am sure she was just thinking if you were trustworthy

Ronnie Ann – …

Lucy – Anyway, are you going to check that?

Ronnie Ann – Of course, different from you she knows where Lincoln went to "donate"

Lucy – Good

Ronnie Ann – And even better the nickname he gave there

Lucy – Nickname?

Ronnie Ann – According to Haiku, Lincoln went saying he was… (hehe) sorry it's just a little funny… Chocolate… Chocolate Silence

Lucy – Uh… delicious

Ronnie Ann – Yes… I don't think I would have a problem checking any list with a name like that

Lucy – Good luck

Ronnie Ann – But… I have to warn you, the chances of the same girl to ask for that sperm and the culprit to be the same is almost cero

Lucy – Why?

Ronnie Ann – Actually, a lot of girls that goes to those kind of services are always looking for a guy with certain phisical traits focusing in things like hair, skin, eyes, etcetera, it's not really weird that somebody asked for someone with a trait like Lincoln's

Lucy – I know…

Ronnie Ann – Well, I want to see all the possibilities right now, with some luck I'll get something in no time

Lucy – Thanks

Ronnie Ann – Actually I should thank you, I completely forgot to ask this to Lincoln when I saw him yesterday…

Lucy – I figured out that much

Ronnie Ann – Lucy…

Lucy – Yes

Ronnie Ann – I know I don't have to say it, but… if Lincoln is not happy for something that you do…

Lucy – You will have to go to the back of the line if that were to happen, a line where I am in the very front

Ronnie Ann – I… figured out that much… I'll keep in contact

Lucy – Sure


	27. Visit

Next day Afternoon

Lincoln's House Lindy and Lindsey are in the dinner table

Lindsey – Now you just have to divide the denominator of the resultant between the denominator of the first fraction

Lindy – Um… okay…

Lindsey – Now, multiply that with the numerator of the first fraction and put the answer as the adding numerator in the side next to the equal sign

Lindy – Okay…

Lindsey – Now do the same with the second part

Lindy – Sure…

Lindsey – Now just do the addition

Lindy – I see… done!

Lindsey – You see? It's not that hard

Lindy – I see… it's the same process for every time?

Lindsey – Yes… actually, the reason you didn't do this before, is because the denominator was exactly the same for every fraction and when you divide the denominator the result was one, and that multiplied by the numerators kept them the same

Lindy – …

Lindsey – Any problem?

Lindy – I don't get it

Lindsey – Um… you could wait until dad is home, he is good at explaining

Lindy – Really? Now that you mention it… mom was able to solve some problems at work

(Ring ring)

Lucy (from afar) – Lindsey, could you see who is it?

Lindsey – Yes mom! – Goes to the door – who is it?

Woman – Hi Lindsey, is your mom here?

Lindsey – Aunt Haiku!

Lindsey opens the door letting a tall woman with pale skin and black long hair covering her right eye; she is charring a one years old in her arms

Haiku – I guess that means she is here

Lindsey – Yes! My mom is in the library right now, how is little junior doing?

Haiku – He still finds pleasure in being with me… his dad does not stop showing him how to do so

Lindsey – Don't worry, we can show him how to do so too!

Haiku – …Sure… Junior, darling…

Junior – Huh

Haiku – Mom needs to solve a little thing right now, I will have to let you at hands of Lindsey and her friend

Junior – Ha! Insi!

Haiku – …I here you have Lindsey

Lindsey – Long time no see Junior!

Junior – on nite no si

Lindsey – How cute!

Lindy (realizing Haiku is watching her) – Um… hi, I'm… Lindy

Haiku – I see, you have the same eyes as Lincoln, are you related to him?

Lindy – Yes I am… his niece

Haiku – I see… – still watches Lindsey

Lindy – Is something wrong with me miss?

Haiku – No, it is just that I have not seen that many frustration marks in a face that young in a very long time. It does not matter; try to live as you see fit, the imminent fall to despair does not have a precise time to appear in the heart of others. The library is upstairs?

Lindsey – Hehe. Uh? Oh! It's there, immediately before the stairs

Haiku – I see, thanks. Take care.

Lindy – (Gulp) friend of your mom, right?

Lindsey – She is actually very friendly… when you get to know her

Lindy – I could swear she was about to call a ghost and rip my soul from my body

Lindsey – Really?

Junior – U is gir

Lindsey – Oh! She is Lindy

Junior – Indy!

Lindsey – Yes! Lindy! Come on Junior, I'm sure you want to play!

Junior – Play!

Lindy – Are we going upstairs?

Lindsey – No, it's dangerous for junior, right?

Junior – anerus!

Lindy – Wow he loves you

Lindsey – I know, he is like the little brother Liberty and I always wanted

Junior – Sister!

Lindy – …Lindsey…

Lindsey – … - tries to avoid Lindy's stare – Hey, Junior you want to play with my princess pony doll?

Junior – Yay!

Lindy – Lindsey…

Lindsey – Right! I have to go for it, take care of Junior while I'm not here, it will be for a second – Runs away

Lindy – …

Junior – Sister run

Lindy – Yes… but she is your sister, am I your sister Junior?

Junior – No! You are Indy!

Lindy – Why do I even try? At least uncle Lincoln won't say anything against it if I call him dad in front of my school friends

Junior – Dad no ame a uncle

Lindy – I know… but… forget it, who wants to play?

Liberty – Is junior really here!

Junior – Lib! Lib!

Lindy – As expected

Liberty – Oh~ who is the little man here?

Lindy – Now I'm invisible

Liberty – Uh?

Junior – Horsy!

Liberty – Right! Come on here! Right, hey Lindy; tell me a little about that latter, it is pretty hard to get Junior tired

Junior – Horsy! Horsy! Lib is Horsy!

Lindy – Hey Lib, would you have any problem if I called you sis?

Liberty – You? Of course not! You are family; okay Junior, who wants to run to the backyard?

Junior – Me!

Liberty – That's right! Hey Lindy! Come with us!

Lindy keeps a stern staring to Liberty, but after a while watching her, she start smiling and follows her

Meanwhile

Lucy – It is surely liver here with Junior

Haiku – And with the girls…

Lucy – So… you just wanted to know about Lincoln?

Haiku – Clyde is very loyal, even if Lincoln tells him to not follow, he will.

Lucy – It was like that as far as I remember

Haiku – Talking about your memory, I got interviewed by a girl I have not seen for many years

Lucy – Ronnie Ann, Lincoln's fiancé from before the incident happened

Haiku – I know, the weird thing is, she asked me how Lincoln got the money to pay for Liberty's expenses the first year, I told her but I have to ask you, do you remember we told you, right?

Lucy – No

Haiku – Why?

Lucy – I was… expecting, I could not hear many things clearly, I just wanted to keep Lincoln with me

Haiku – The pit is dark and scary, but it is always scarier to fall inside alone

Lucy – Yes

Haiku – I understand, I do not want Clyde to leave me alone either, but it is not an excuse for you to do not do that

Lucy – What?

Haiku – Your check up

Lucy – Death will always come to us no matter what we do

Haiku – And clamming that; you just leave the people falling in the well alone

Lucy – …

Haiku – I will not force you, I never did; but if you care for your family, and I mean the really important part of your family, Lincoln, Lindsey and Liberty… and Clyde, Junior and me, you will check if all those breath attacks did not hurt your body way more than we can see

Lucy – …The other part of my family missed me too

Haiku – Which means, you have more reasons to do that check up

Lucy – I could ask Lisa

Haiku – A professional doctor Lucy, for how you told me what happened eleven years ago, she could do something worst to you

Lucy – Ronnie Ann is looking for who was the one to change the meds, she could find Lisa's innocence

Haiku – And still, she is not a certified doctor; a medic I mean

Lucy – …

Haiku – I am telling you again, if you do not have anything it is fine for me, but if you have something, anything that could hurt you; you are not only letting that hurt you, you are letting that hurt everybody who cares for you; I do not want to give you another reason to have one of your shocks but, if the only way to not feel the angst of a friend fall is to not have friends anymore, I will take that path

Lucy – What!

Haiku – We like darkness, and many other things that other people finds… depressing, however; that does not mean I will sit down and look how my best friend do nothing while something kills her if I can help; I cannot force you to go and check yourself, but I do not have to keep a relationship that I know will hurt me either

Lucy – I would never…

Haiku – Then go, I will make you company if you want, but stop staying here as if you were not somebody that deserved to be taken care of

Lucy – They will ask me things

Haiku – I can help make up things without being lies

Lucy – Lincoln will get worried

Haiku – Tell me something new, the only ones that are not worried about you are playing with my child

Lucy – Can you promise me… if something is really wrong with me… you could… take care of Lincoln and my kids?

Haiku – You are not going to leave something like that to others, if there is something; we could be still on time to avoid any permanent damage

Lucy – …

Haiku – I want to go with you tomorrow

Lucy – Right… thanks

Haiku – Changing the subject for a while…

Lucy – Yes

Haiku – Are you sure you can trust that Ronnie Ann? I can feel a big wrath from her

Lucy – She was Lincoln fiancé, of course she is angry

Haiku – So you mind not if she kills one of your sisters?

Lucy – Why do you say that?

Haiku – You can feel some things; I can feel others, and I feel how that woman wants to kill the girl that hurt you and Lincoln

Lucy – …

Haiku – Be sure what do you tell her before telling her

Lucy – Speaking of your feelings… you saw my niece…

Haiku – Why do you want to change the subject?

Lucy – I might have told Ronnie Ann something

Haiku – Figures… tell Lincoln the same, he might not know it, but that girl wants to prove herself as somebody that deserved him

Lucy – But Lincoln loved her and she knows it

Haiku – There are actions in our lives that bring us a road full of despair taking it; we might fall pray of the fake exits our pride, vanity or even fear gives us

Lucy – …Or a bad sister

Haiku – Enough with that; will you go with me tomorrow?

Lucy – Yes… I do not want to lose my best friend

Haiku – Good, I will check Junior now, knowing Lindsey she must be reading him some of her books' stories

Lucy – Is that something bad

Haiku – If it is princess pony again, it is; my dear kid should hear Cadaver's stories

Lucy – Or whatever else Clyde reads him

Haiku – Clyde is not Lincoln, and I am not you. My kid will know good literature

Lucy – I know… but good literature is something subjective

Haiku – Good literature… for us…


	28. The news

Next day, morning

Leni's office, the place looks clean with labeled cabinets and every manikin with clothes

Leni walks in looking surprised at the office

Leni – …

Lincoln – Hi Leni! Sorry for being a little late

Leni – Lincoln! This is terrible! Someone changed my office!

Lincoln – Eh… haha, no! I cleaned the place in your absence; I labeled every cabinet depending in trends and kind of fabric and… well… I made something, Lori's orders

Leni – Made something?

Lincoln – Cabinet eight O

Leni – Eight O?

Lincoln – The one just at your right… your other right

Leni – Oh! Let's see… wow! This purse model looks just like the ones I do, how?

Lincoln – You taught me all about your sense of fashion, and how to make my way with the needle; it's just natural that I made it like you usually do

Leni – Wow! And all the details are just there! But…

Lincoln – Yes?

Leni – I don't get what are those figures

Lincoln – Those are Greek gods

Leni – Grey? But it's silver!

Lincoln – Uh… I meant ancient gods from a very ancient civilization

Leni – Like the Hawaiians?

Lincoln – A little older, according to some historians… anyway, I made a little advance in your papers so we can get a lot more work done after today

Leni – Really? Let me see, oh! There are notes in Leni language!

Lincoln – Leni

Leni – Yes?

Lincoln – Don't call language easy to understand "Leni language"

Leni – Why? You started that

Lincoln – The thing is… listen people doesn't get you and sometimes they treat you as… as…

Leni – Stupid…

Lincoln – Yes…

Leni – Why is that a big deal? Everybody thinks my head only have air inside since like... forever

Lincoln – Leni, the big deal is you

Leni – Huh?

Lincoln – Leni… after all that happened when we weren't near, you decided that you are not smart enough to do the job and you are letting others decide if you are smart or not

Leni – I… you are the only one that doesn't think I'm stupid Lincy…

Lincoln – I KNOW you aren't! And Lucy knows that too, you just have to believe in yourself

Leni – …(snif)

Lincoln – Come on! I didn't do a discourse that inspiring

Leni (hugging Lincoln) – Don't leave us again

Lincoln – Don't worry for that – Breaking the hug up – Now… why don't we finish those documents?

Leni – I don't know, why?

Lincoln – There's no a reason to not do so, so let's do it!

Leni – Yes!

(Ring Ring)

Lincoln – I'll get that… yes?

Haiku (at the other side of the line) – Lincoln?

Lincoln – Haiku? H… hi! Do you want to talk with Clyde?

Haiku – No. Lucy never told you, did she?

Lincoln – Tell me? Tell me what?

Haiku – We are in in a clinical lab right now, apparently Lucy have something thanks to those episodes

Lincoln – What!

Haiku – Listen, the doctor told us she was very good for somebody with those attacks, but I could feel it, he is not being honest

Lincoln – I get it, where are you? I'll do whatever I can to…

Haiku – I need you to tell Lucy how you need her

Lincoln – But…

Haiku – She is still alive thanks to you, but if the fight is inside her now, she will need you more than ever, I know

Lincoln – I see… Thanks Haiku

Haiku – Clyde knows where we are, ask for a time out and come here… and let my husband drive, he told me the thing about the old man in the street

Lincoln – I stopped! – Lincoln hung up the phone – Leni, sorry something came and I have to go, please tell Lori I will come back as soon as I can

Leni – Sure… but what happened?

Lincoln – Lucy needs me, that's the only thing I need to know… I'll inform you and Lori when I get to know more

Latter in Clyde's car

Lincoln – Thanks for helping me Clyde

Clyde – No problem Linc, you know I'm always there to help you

Lincoln – Yeah, about that…

Clyde – Is something wrong?

Lincoln – Hey Clyde, do you like the job?

Clyde – Of course I like it! Even if we don't get to see each other all the time as before moving back, being there working with so many variants of how to make people happy with our products makes me happy

Lincoln – Right… the thing is… you would still work there even if I take another job, right?

The car stops forcing another car behind it to evade it

Mad driver – Who taught you to drive idiot!

Clyde (moving slowly the car to park it safely) – Why are you asking that? Are you going to quit?

Lincoln – If I don't Lori will press me to take over Leni's position

Clyde – But… Come on Lincoln! It's a good job and you can work with your sisters

Lincoln – I know Clyde, but I that's not what I want

Clyde – What do you mean?

Lincoln – When I got in this kind of job, it was because I just needed to do something to support my kids, but now… I know it's a little late for me to do this, but I need to look for what I want

Clyde – so… it will be a good bye?

Lincoln – A good bye?

Clyde – If you go again to find yourself…

Lincoln – I won't move out again Clyde, I just need to know what I like to do! I might find something that allows us to see each other in not so long time

Clyde – Really?

Lincoln – Of course, Haiku and you are our closest friends, I would never let anything to separate us

Clyde – Okay Linc I trust you

Lincoln – Good, could we… keep going? I'm really worried for Lucy

Clyde – Sure! Sure, and don't worry my dear wife is with her, she won't let anything happen to Lucy

Lincoln – I know, thanks pal.

Latter at the hospital

Haiku is waiting in the waiting room keeping a book in her hands but looking at one door

Clyde – Dear!

Haiku – Oh? Hi dear, thanks for bringing Lincoln here

Clyde – It's nothing

Lincoln – Sorry to interrupt but… what's wrong with my wife?

Haiku – The doctor didn't say anything just that he needed some studies but I heard him telling somebody about Lucy having cerebral hypoxia

Lincoln – Cerebral hypoxia?

Haiku – Yes, I knew we had to call nine eleven back then

Lincoln – I…

Clyde – Guys, do you know what that is?

Lincoln – No but it sounds like her brain took some damage

Clyde – Well… sounds like that but…

In that moment a doctor goes out from the lab, which makes Haiku run to him; it wasn't until Lincoln and Clyde saw Lucy following the doctor that they understood that they should follow them

Haiku – Doctor! Is she fine?

Lincoln – Are you okay Dear?

Clyde – Easy there guys, let the doctor talk

Lincoln – But…

Doctor – Follow me

In an office

Doctor (putting a transparency in the light panel) – First I want to show this little areas in Lucy's brain; those are the areas in the brain that suffered brain damage from those times she suffered lack of oxygen

Lucy – But I am like always

Doctor – No according to your friend; lack of attention and inability to make choices by yourself are symptoms of cerebral hypoxia

Lincoln – Is there a treatment for that?

Doctor – It's not possible if nobody acts fast, however; if you can see in those marked parts again, you can observe that there is an abnormal brain growth there; meaning brain plasticity was able to compensate any problem caused by the destruction of neurons

Lincoln – So… which areas where affected?

Doctor – Principally, the memory and pain areas, it's not wonder why your wife couldn loose control of some motor skills or why she would change or forget some events in her personal history

Lucy – Change some facts?

Doctor – Exactly, still the reason why you need to take a rest and stop working too much don't have anything to do with your head

Haiku – Then why she threw up before coming here!

Doctor – Throwing up can be caused by general nausea; something that I would be surprised you two were strangers to that symptom

Lincoln – You mean that…?

Doctor – Lucy is pregnant I would congratulate you but…

Lucy – Something wrong?

Doctor – Listen, it looks like you didn't realize it but you two have too many physical traits that are identical, it's possible that you two are related, actually close related, listen; I will to keep some confidentiality doctor patient but I have to tell you, you need to check your genealogical three and check if there wasn't a… early encounter between your families

Lincoln – Well… I… I see, we will check that Doctor

Doctor – I hope so, however; don't forget, even if the probability is lower the less close your relationship is… there is still a probability that your kid may inherit a family disease

Lucy – We have two other kids and they did not inherit anything f the sort

Doctor – That's as soon as you know, some genetically problems can be seen at young age like diabetes, hypertension, arrhythmia, etcetera, however probabilities of contracting some kind of cancer, some of mental issues and furthermore are problems that we can't be sure until the kid is in it's teenage phase; where all his or her hormones get very active, which changes the level of chemicals in their bodies

Lincoln – Which means we should check our daughters health then too

Doctor – That's right, I'm glad you understand, usually; people denies what I just told you

Lincoln – We… were a little suspicious… a while ago

Doctor – I see… just remember, use protection for your childrens' sake

Lincoln – Sure!


	29. It's decided

Latter at Leni's office

Lincoln walk's in as usual but is surprised by Lori who is checking the papers in the table

Lincoln – Lori?

Lori (putting the papers at her side) – Hi Lincoln, I love to see how much you could improve Leni even if you were out checking for Lucy

Lincoln – Yes, I wanted to make a system that would help Leni with the paperwork when she wasn't here, by the way; where is she

Lori – Eating in her favorite restaurant, as usual; the unusual thing being… literally more than half the papers well filled

Lincoln – Right, sorry I ran out of the place with Clyde like that but…

Lori – Don't apologize, I know it was because of Lucy, and I do want to know how she is

Lincoln – She is pregnant…

Lori – What!

Lincoln – I know, we didn't want to… I didn't want to have another child

Lori – Well… we grew up in a house of eleven children, the thing that… makes me uncomfortable is… you know…

Lincoln – Uncomfortable?

Lori – Knowing your "close" relationship

Lincoln – Oh...

Lori – Anyway, Leni is about to finish all her paperwork, I heard from Luan that Lindy is behaving better now and it's all thanks to you, I'm really thankful

Lincoln – Don't mention it, all of you are my family

Lori – So… with that said… is there anything I could do to convince you to stay working here?

Lincoln – That again?

Lori – No! I mean, not as I asked you before; listen you got in this kind of job because something, may be… you just need a break and understand that your ability couldn't have gotten this good if you didn't like sewing or, filling for others mistakes. What I'm trying to say is… I know you don't want to feel like I'm literally controlling your life but… I really think this is the kind of job you like to do

Lincoln – Thanks Lori, but this is something I have to decide myself

Lori – …

Lincoln – I'll go check Leni

Lori – Before you go… did you tell something about my… offer to Leni?

Lincoln – I didn't have the hearth to do so

Lori – I see…

Lincoln – I'll go catch up Leni then

Lori – About that!

Lincoln – What!

Lori – You can have the rest of the day, I mean you two

Lincoln – Enough! What's up Lori?

Lori – What?

Lincoln – Do you want the job done or not?

Lori – Yes I do, but…

Lincoln – Leni likes to have her free time but this kind of things is… unacceptable, why do you want to delay this?

Lori – I don't I just…

Lincoln – Yes?

Lori – Everything is changing too fast again, okay! In one moment I had some stability about who I had working for the company, how to get it out of legal problems and, in no time at all; my best worker decides to go out! It's not fair!

Lincoln – Life is not fair, as I told you before: You helped me to ask myself this now, I won't blame you for doing so, but don't blame me to make up my mind with what I want, I love you as the rest of our family…

Lori – Not like Lucy

Lincoln – Is that a problem?

Lori – Just trying to make a joke

Lincoln – What I was going to say is… I will support you because of that love, but I have to ask you something in return, let-me-go! I want to have control over my live again, and I won't let anybody; no even you to spoil that

Lori – …just… give me one day more…

Lincoln – okay… I'll tell Leni about your offer for rest

Lori – Thanks


	30. Mess

Latter at Lisa's house

Lindsey and Liberty are working with Lisa putting cooking some chemicals in the messy kitchen while Lisa is giving them instructions

Lisa – Okay, now we got rid of some water or H2O from the late chemical component however; I have to ask you: why isn't that component losing its liquid trait

Lindsey – Isn't it because… water is not the only liquid that exist

Lisa – Very good Lindsey, so Liberty: What conclusion can you keep for the liquidity of the components?

Liberty – Um… something like… they don't need to be water?

Lisa – Your sister said that already, I'm asking about the states of the matter

Liberty – That… the sugar in it had the ability to become liquid?

Lisa – Yes! But why?

Liberty – Uh… because… the states of the matter are… I mean aren't… exclusive of the water?

Lisa – Exactly! See? A lot of components can change their traits just with heath and coldness, but this component is destined to meet its end as a jelly because the union of its components even with some lack of water

Lindsey – I see…

Liberty – Did we have to do this, I think I remember the states of the matter from my classes

Lisa – Yes! As far as I remember, the school never let children do this kind of experiments because they think you are playing with fire, however… I know how important it may be for you to experiment with those states of the matter, water is just the standard component to do so, but we need to know that it applies to everything else because the compression or expansion of its molecules

Lindsey – But we can't see the molecules

Lisa – Of course we can't, not with the naked eye anyhow, but I'm still showing you how it changes as a whole

Liberty – I… I think I get it

Lisa – Of course you do! I planed all those lessons to give you a big advantage towards any other elementary school student!

(Riiiiiing)

Lindsey – I think its time for mom to come for us

Lisa – Yes… Lindsey, Liberty… don't you want to stay with me for a weekend

Lindsey – I don't think so, I mean, this place is cool and all but…

Liberty – It's a mess

Lindsey – Liberty!

Liberty – It's the truth! Aunt Lisa, we would come a little more but… your place really lacks in welcoming people, actually; looks like those accumulators from those repetitions that mom made us watch once with aunt Haiku

Lisa – I see… right, Lincoln said once something about that…

(Ring ring)

Lisa (walking to the door with the kids) – Anyway I'll ask Lucy, she will probably say the futileness of keeping a place clean; not like Lincoln – opens the door with some pride and closed eyes – Hey Lucy what do you think about having to clean this place? Won't you agree that it would be useless?

Lincoln – I think it does need a good cleaning up

Lisa – What?

Liberty – Dad!

Lindsey – Hi dad! You got out of job earlier

Lisa – But…

Lincoln – Your aunt Lori let me get out earlier today, and Lisa, I know you aren't precisely the most ordinated person in the world for things that you stop using, but this place really needs a good system to get clean

Lisa – Dang it!

Lincoln – Hey you are the one that asked me to help you organize

Lisa – I meant my lab in college

Lincoln – I think we have to start in your house

Lisa – Ugh

Liberty – Sorry aunt Lisa, you really need that system… with dad, not us

Lisa – Come on! I just wanted you to have a little time with me without the teacher and apprentice barrier

Lincoln – Huh? You mean, you wanted to spend more time with the girls?

Lisa – …Yes

Liberty – I don't want to

Lindsey – Dad?

Lincoln – You won't experiment on them, will you?

Lisa – I already did that…

Lincoln – Lisa!

Lindsey – Dad! Don't tell me…

Lincoln – Girls, your aunt Lisa has been helping you to don't get behind your studies, I do think you should give her the chance to be an aunt

Liberty – I understand dad, but this place is filthy and sometimes aunt Lisa scare us

Lindsey – I don't want to be mean but… sometimes she looks a little… not fine

Lisa – A not so discrete way to call me crazy, but be reassured, your dad knows that my experiments never caused a single causality, and that by orders I take a psychological check up once in a while

Lincoln – Lisa… that doesn't help

Lisa – Huh where…

Lincoln – Behind me

Liberty (hiding behind Lincoln) – She won't create something to make us animals or something, right?

Lisa – Come on! I'm not the mad scientist stereotype

Lincoln – Okay girls, that's enough; Lindsey, Liberty, tell me: do you see anything off in this place?

Lindsey – Something off?

Liberty – You mean other thing apart from the accumulation of trash and a not so… sane aunt living here?

Lincoln – Yes

Lindsey – Well… it's a pretty big place for one person

Liberty – Now that you mention it

Lincoln – Lisa is used to live with many people around, when we were kids, she only dedicated herself to do some experiments all day and the rest of us did everything else, and when the time for the shores was in, Lisa's job was to count the taxes, what I'm trying to say is… Lisa really needs someone with her, not as apprentice but as family that could help her out with her daily routine, besides; if you are fine right now it means she won't do anything riskier latter

Lindsey – I… don't know

Lisa – Why? It's not like I'm going to use my lab with you

Liberty – Well, that's just half the problem… we will end cleaning this place, right?

Lindsey – Sorry aunt Lisa, but I don't think we should… bond

Lisa – Why! Even Liberty is thinking about coming

Lindsey – You made that stupid thing that ruined my parents' life!

Lisa – …

Lincoln – Lindsey! Lisa I'm sorry she didn't…

Lisa – It's… It's okay… Lincoln… I… I was pressing too much… and… I'll go check something of my coworkers, see you later

Lincoln – Lisa…

Lisa – Leave please…

Lincoln – Sorry, I'll come later… come on girls

Latter in the car

Everybody is very quiet while Lincoln drives

Lindsey – Sorry…

Lincoln – …

Lindsey – Dad?

Lincoln – Your aunt just wanted to know you two better Lindsey

Lindsey – But…

Lincoln – Enough… I'm driving

Liberty – Come on dad, it's really weird seeing you that mad

Lincoln – Lisa is my sister, I love you Lindsey, Liberty but I never expected you to hurt my sister… please, just be quiet.

Liberty – Come on sis, it will be fine

The awkward moment stays all the way

Latter at Lincoln's home

Lucy is serving the table but stops when her husband and kids arrive, the moment she walked to them, the oldest daughter ran to her room with tears running in her face

Lucy – What happened?

Liberty – Lindsey yelled to aunt Lisa… I'll go check her

Lucy – Sure

Lincoln – Are you okay dear?

Lucy – Don't worry for me right now, what happened to Lindsey?

Lincoln – She told Lisa that she destroyed our lives

Lucy – What!

Lincoln – Lisa got hurt because of that and… and… I don't know how to deal with this! She is usually the one that tries to not hurt anybody! Lisa just wanted to spend some time with her and Liberty!

Lucy – Calm down

Lincoln – I can't!

Lucy – Dear, remember: what is done in the past is done forever; the only thing we can do now is to try to fix the present

Lincoln – I know…

Lucy – Listen dear you are too stressed right now, we should do something to help you get relaxed

Lincoln – …It's the only way I could talk with Lindsey without hurting her

Lucy – But I know that won't happen right now… let me do the talking now why don't you cook something, that would help you keep your mind of for a while

Lincoln – Sure, thanks dear; by the way… when do we tell the girls?

Lucy – I will, but this comes first

Lincoln – Got it

Lucy walks to the second floor but at the stairs looks at Liberty who is crouched

Lucy – I get it she didn't want you in her room

Liberty – She called me "feral kid"… I think she really wants to be alone

Lucy – Yes; but in my experience, that's the worst thing we could do right now, I'll try to fix this, why don't you help your dad?

Liberty – I will…

Moving to the last room at her left Lucy knocks the door

Lindsey – I said: Leave me alone!

Lucy – It is I Lindsey; could you let me in?

Lindsey – No!

Lucy – Right… I heard what happened from your father

Lindsey – He cares more for his sisters than us!

Lucy – That is not the truth

Lindsey – Yes it is! You are his sister!

Lucy – Lindsey… I will come in; we really need to talk

Lindsey – No!

Lucy – …Okay

Lindsey – Just leave me alone!

Lucy – I cannot see that happening

Lindsey – Mom!

Lucy – Lindsey… What happened really destroyed what we wanted for our lives back then, that part is the truth

Lindsey – See!

Lucy – But tell me: do you really think you would be in this world if it weren't because of that?

Lindsey – …

Lucy – I really cannot say if I trust my sisters because of what happened, but there was a really good thing out of that: you.

Lindsey – …

Lucy – I am not asking you to apologize anybody nor to be in the best terms either; I am asking you to understand that your father just wants his daughters and the rest of his family to get along.

Lindsey – Mom?

Lucy – Yes?

Lindsey – Since when you stopped being so gloomy all the time?

Lucy – Since I understood I could do things for my family, you helped me realize that

The door opens showing a red-eyed Lindsey

Lindsey – I did something bad

Lucy – You expressed what was eating you from inside; there are ways to do so, but right now why don't we go in and talk about what do you want?

Lindsey – Sure…

Meanwhile in the dinning room Lincoln and Liberty are eating

Liberty – It's weird

Lincoln – Not eating with Lindsey?

Liberty – Not only that, you are usually upset with me

Lincoln – It only happened a couple of times

Liberty – Are you still not talking with Lindsey?

Lincoln – I… I just… don't want to explode, okay?

Liberty – …

Lincoln – I mean, I know why she thinks that, but that's not the way to tell somebody that you don't want something

Liberty – But you aren't mad just because of that, are you?

Lincoln – No… I… should have predicted that, but I was just happy that Lisa wanted to spend some time with you

Liberty – Why?

Lincoln – Lisa was not precisely the more social of my sisters, even Lucy; your mom was more social than her

Liberty – Mom? She could have fooled me

Lincoln – Liberty… even if your mom doesn't express… or didn't express her feelings like other people, she is able to form emotional bonds; Lisa… she just never had something more than the superficial relationships

Liberty – Now that you say it… she never show any emotions when in class

Lincoln – …

Liberty – I think I get it but… aunt Lisa creeps us out sometimes, not to mention how filthy is her house, you can't blame Lindsey for opposing, I opposed.

Lincoln – That isn't the problem, but what your sister said

Liberty – I know but…

Lincoln – Listen Liberty, I know you want to help us, but right now… why don't we talk about something else

Liberty – Okay…

Lincoln – Thanks

Liberty – …

Lincoln – …

Liberty – so… Why mom didn't go for us?

Lincoln – Huh? Oh right! I wanted to tell you and your sister before but…

Liberty – What is it?

Lincoln – We will need to adapt the house for a new family member

Liberty – What? Who? Don't tell me Lindy convinced you to come live with us

Lincoln – No, you don't know this family member

Liberty – I don't… you mean aunt Luna's tour will finish and she will come? Or aunt Lily is going back from college?

Lincoln – It's none of them

Liberty – Have I heard about this relative? Those are all I can think about

Lincoln – Nobody except for your mother and I… and Haiku and Clyde heard about

Liberty – Stop pulling my leg dad! There's no way something like that could happen!

Lincoln – There's only one way… it's not born yet

Liberty – It's… not born… yet?

Lincoln – Your mom is pregnant, your brother or sister will come in about eight months now

Liberty – What!

Lincoln – So what do you think?

Liberty – But… but… I mean, will he or she be like Junior? I mean somebody else to play with and to teach things and to share interest and…

Lincoln – I get you are exited

Liberty – Of course I am! And finally, somebody else to make my aunts to stop treating me as their doll

Lincoln – Don't count with that

Liberty – Huh?

Lincoln – Your brother or sister is still not born and still when that happens, he or she will be too little to endure your aunts'… rough treatment

Liberty – Oh… I see… still I could play with him or her, I hope it's a boy, I'm sure Junior will love to play with him

Lincoln – Could be a girl too

Liberty – I know! If it's a girl… do you think Junior would fall in love with her?

Lincoln – Don't bet on that

Liberty – Come on! It could happen

Lincoln – Don't make plans for him or her before time Liberty

Liberty – But…

Lincoln – Listen, we still don't know how your little sibling will come and what will he or she like, the only thing we have to be sure of is to give him or her all the love we can

Liberty – And don't get mad with my little sister or brother

Lincoln – I make no promises

Lucy – I get you are in a better mood

Liberty – Ah! Stop that Mom!

Lincoln – How is Lindsey?

Lucy – She is still a little afraid to come with you two present, you might want to give her a little space right now

Lincoln – I understand… I'll go check on Leni then… or Lisa

Lucy – I see dear… be careful

Lincoln – Sure, I don't want her to… mutate my body or something

Latter at Lisa's house

Lincoln enters in a shy way

Lincoln – Lisa? Are you here? Your front door was open and…

Lisa (from inside a wardrobe) – Help! I'm stuck here!

Lincoln (Running to help Lisa) – Lisa!

After some minutes

Lincoln is throwing some card boxes while Lisa is drinking tea in the not so messy kitchen

Lincoln – So you tried to clean this place up?

Lisa – Affirmative, I never thought the cockroaches could be so big

Lincoln – They do if you not clean regularly, by the way; don't take Lindsey's words too hard

Lisa – What are you talking about?

Lincoln – Well, you were clearly hurt by what she said

Lisa – Hurt no, disappointed that I never tough about it like that: yes

Lincoln – Well please don't, you were just trying to help Lana, no to create a bigger problem

Lisa – Understood… Lincoln?

Lincoln – Yes

Lisa – Do you really think I destroyed your life?

Lincoln – Not really, I'm still asking myself what to do now; I never had a good idea what I wanted to do

Lisa – …

Lincoln – What now?

Lisa – I didn't say anything

Lincoln – No, but I know you; there's something in your mind

Lisa – Fine… what about Lucy?

Lincoln – …

Lisa – Lincoln?

Lincoln – It wasn't you

Lisa – I was the one to create the IZH001, what happened with the stimulant during the trial period was my responsibility

Lincoln – Common Lisa! I had a hard time trying to forgive everybody for what happened eleven years back; if it weren't because of Lucy, I would have grown very… angry at all of you

Lisa – Lucy did that?

Lincoln – Yes, she may be a little… untrusting to all of you, but she always wanted me to stop blaming anyone about anything… ugh! Why do you have a box with a six years caducity!

Lisa – I haven't cleaned for a while

Lincoln – Anyway… She didn't want that, and the moments she knew that was running in my mind she ended saying that "that" wasn't the real me; and you know what? She is right! I grew up in a house where everybody messed up things one in awhile; being that while not less than everyday but… we were happy because we always understood we had each other, even if that somehow changed when our sisters went to college, but you know what I mean

Lisa – I do… remember you are talking with the genius of our family

Lincoln – I do

Lisa – What am I doing?

Lincoln – What do you mean?

Lisa – I haven't feel like this in a while…

Lincoln – You mean… happy?

Lisa – Let me see, this feeling must be the dopamine running trough my brain and this feeling like I'm able to work like before… yes it must be happiness, but why?

Lincoln – You… nah, you figure that out

Lisa – What? How could you possible know something that I don't!

Lincoln – Who knows?

Lisa – Lincoln!

Lincoln – Know what? It's already too late now I… I have to apologize to my daughter and I will help you cleanup tomorrow

Lisa – Lincoln I'm warning you…

Lincoln – See ya!

Latter that night

Lucy is reading in the couch until Lincoln arrives

Lucy – How did it go?

Lincoln – Very well, is Lindsey around?

Lucy – I told the kids to go to bed an hour ago, but for some reason I think she is the presence I'm feeling behind the couch

Lindsey (getting out of her hiding spot) – How could you know that mom!

Lucy (standing up) – It is not the first time you try to get unnoticed by me, anyway; I believe you two have a lot to talk about

Lincoln – It won't be long dear

Lucy – I know

Lincoln – So… can we talk?

Lindsey – Yeah…

Both – I'm sorry…

Lincoln – Huh?

Lindsey – Why would you… I mean… you first dad

Lincoln – Well… when you exploded to Lisa, you said one thing that was on my mind for a long time

Lindsey – …

Lincoln – She made that stimulant but… she never meant it to be used like it was, my point is: I had a hard time forgiving her, your mom always told me about not being myself when thinking about it like that and when you told her that she destroyed our lives… I couldn't help it but thinking that it was myself the one that said that… please I don't know what was my mistake, but I don't really want you to grow up having grudges that I had a hard time to deal with, can you promise that Lindsey?

Lindsey – Yes…

Lincoln – What did you want to say?

Lindsey – I… I talked with mom… she told me how you… had me because of what happened… I know I did something wrong, I was just… angry that she wanted to act like an aunt when she is part of the reason you left your family for that long, I blamed her to destroy your lives but I started trying to destroy everything near to me

Lincoln – That is what anger does sometimes… but are you okay now?

Lindsey – Yes… you aren't mad with me anymore dad?

Lincoln – How could I! I love you Lindsey

Lindsey – I love you dad, and don't worry I will go help Lisa clean her house the weekend

Lincoln – Don't focus on cleaning, focus in knowing who is your aunt Lisa

Lindsey – Yes, I will


	31. The trashy chapter

Next day

Lincoln, Lucy, Lindsey and Liberty walk into Lisa's house where, even if the floor is still visible, the many artifacts are still plaguing the furniture

Lisa – Hello brother, sister and nieces; the place is still in need of cleaning up but feel welcome in

Lincoln – Lisa?

Lisa – Something in your mind Lincoln?

Lincoln – Did you sleep last night?

Lisa – Who needs to sleep! I went a lot of time sleeping while doing senseless progress in unneeded fields! Now I know I really want to do a more serious research for the world's benefit and ours!

Lindsey – She looks hyper than ever

Liberty – When I thought my aunts couldn't surprise me more

Lucy – There is always something else happening in our family

Lisa – Anyway why are you standing like that there! Come on in nourishment and entertainment is in the house, the upper room is actually the most habitable right now

Liberty – At least! But why? It looked you really liked to live in the trash

Lincoln – Liberty…

Lisa – It's not like I liked that, I just realized I didn't have a reason to clean up until you told me how disgusting this was for you

Liberty – The magic of speaking, anyway aunt Lisa; mom is…

Lincoln – Tired! Lucy is a little tired from helping me yesterday with something, so could you let her rest in a room or something?

Lisa – Of course! There's a lot to catch up! And an aproppiate enviroment would be most recomended

Lucy – Right…

Lincoln – Why don't you go upstairs? I need to see with the girls where to start cleaning

Lisa – Okay, come on Lucy; we may be able to talk more than how we used to do as kids

Lucy – Right, just don't claim that the spirit world is a scam and we will be fine

Lisa – The level of difficulty is rising

Liberty (after Lisa and Lucy go up) – Why don't you want aunt Lisa to know mom is pregnant dad?

Lincoln – Liberty… do you remember how exited you were when you heard about your little brother or sister?

Liberty – May be

Lindsey – May be?

Fast flashback

Liberty is jumping at the side of Lindsey's bed while Lindsey is holding her pillow in her head

Liberty – And I could teach her to be neat with people and to use better the computer and how I won against Lynn and how to…

Lindsey – Enough! Please Liberty I'm very, very sorry how I treated you after class but it's two in the morning; stop torturing me like this

Liberty – But I'm so exited! Or if he is a boy! I could help him get a girlfriend and…

End of the flashback

Liberty – Sorry

Lincoln – Now think how Lisa would react

Liberty – How would aunt Lisa react?

Lindsey – Well she wouldn't do anything too drastic, would she?

Visualization of Lisa knowing

Lisa is in a sci-fi lab with a lot of mechanical arms while Lucy is in a hospital bed

Lucy – Am I dead yet?

Lisa – Don't worry sister, I need you alive for my experiment, and I'll know how well can you clone Lincoln

One of the big mechanical arms moves to Lucy's stomach

Lucy – Wait! Spare my kid

Lisa – Don't worry once we rip it off your body; we will see how to keep it alive! Hahahaha

Lucy – Sight! And I thought I suffered a lot before

End of visualization

Lindsey – Ugh!

Liberty – It's scary how unexpressive you imagined her

Lindsey – Well…

Lincoln – You two exaggerated but Lisa will want to… see how your mom is and your mom don't like when people middles too much in her health, well people that isn't your aunt Haiku or I.

Lindsey – I see…

Liberty – I still think she would experiment with our sibling

Lindsey – Liberty, I told you this before: he or she will be her own persona; we have to be our sibling's friends before anything else

Liberty – But…

Lincoln – Come on now girls, I told you what you needed to know; now we have to help Lisa with her home and… keep her company for a while

Lindsey – By the way dad… what are those things in the table?

Lincoln – Lisa's experiments but…

Familiar voices – Aaahhhhh!

Lincoln – Lucy! Lisa!

Lincoln and the girls run to the room but before arriving they find a trash barrier

Lindsey – What's that?

Lincoln – Don't now, let's go trough this room! What!

The bedroom is filled with blast holes around some of them are as big as a door

Lincoln – What the heck is this!

Liberty – I knew the place was filthy but this…

Lindsey – Enough chat! Mom is this way!

Lincoln – Sure!

The next bedroom is in a similar state but with some acid in the walls

Lincoln – This looks bad

The hall goes to other rooms and one of them only has some slime in the handle but the rest of the door is clean

Lincoln – This must be the room… dang it! Locked; Lucy! Lisa! Are you there?

Lindsey – How do you know that?

Lincoln – Lisa spended all the night cleaning a room to stay and the only thing dirty with this door is the handle, stay away – Lincoln tries to knock the door but bounces back – Ouch! Dang it!

Liberty – Let me try – Liberty sends a flying kick that opens the door breaking the part of the handle – I did it!

Lindsey – Dear… Mom! Are you there!

The tree family members look everywhere and Lincoln find a little notebook with a drawn bat in it

Lincoln – They where here

Lindsey – Her poems notebook!

Liberty – Dad… where is mom?

Lincoln – I… I don't know, I… I'm here with you! Let's go out! – Lincoln dials a number in his cellphone while taking the kids outside the room

Lindsey – Dad?

Lincoln – I'm calling the police, they will know what to do

Liberty – But…

Lincoln – You have to be safe!

Operator – Nine eleven, what's the nature of your emergency?

Lincoln – This is Lincoln Loud I'm calling from my sister Lisa's home at 1416 Frankling Avenue near the barbershop

Operator – Wait! Lisa Loud house? Listen dude, there's no way we send anything there!

Lincoln – What! It's a life or death matter!

Operator – We have strict orders from the defense department, that house should never be visited by us under any circumstance, and believe me; we have a lot of complains of blasting sounds there!

Lincoln – But…

Operator – You have a better chance calling the defense department there, good luck

Lincoln – But… hello? Hello! Dang it!

Liberty – What is the matter dad?

Lincoln – I have to solve this, I'll call Lori; she might be able to take you to her home while I solve this mess

Lindsey (Standing) – Dad…

Lincoln (Trying to push her a little harder)– Not now Lindsey

Liberty (Moving Lincoln's hand from her back) – Listen dad! We are worried about mom too, why don't you let us help? We know more of this house than you

Lincoln – There's no way I can do that!

Lindsey – We can help

Lincoln – I don't know what happened to your mother! And I don't want to lose you either, please!

Lindsey – We don't want to lose mom and or sibling dad

Liberty – Well said sis!

Lincoln – I don't care, you two will go where you are safe and…

The floor from the room is starting to break apart

Lindsey – Bad choice

Lincoln – Run!

The tree runs to the hole in the end of the room were they where but Lincoln shoves the girls trough the hole before the floor falls

Girls – Dad!

The girls are recovering in the next bedroom

Liberty – Sis?

Lindsey – Yes?

Liberty – You ever thought this would be a family weekend when we didn't have more family than our parents?

Lindsey – Frankly… somewhere when I was your age I thought it would

Liberty – …where's dad?

Lindsey – He should be… we are in the west side of the house, right? He should be in…

Liberty – Where?

Lindsey – The main lab

Liberty – What!

Lindsey – Let's hope he… Dad!

The kids go trough the upper hall to the main hall from where they go to the lab

Lindsey – Dad! Are you okay? Dad!

Liberty (Looking to a corner) – Hey Lindsey! Look at this!

Lindsey – What!

Liberty – A big hole in the floor, looks big enough for an adult

Lindsey – And there's that slime again, Liberty… You should go for help

Liberty – What!

Lindsey – Dad must be there! And whatever took him!

Liberty – Do you plan to act like dad? Is that what you are saying!

Lindsey – You are my little sister!

Liberty – And you are the only family I have!

Lindsey – That's not true!

Liberty – I am not leaving you here!

Lindsey – Come on! At least hear me about this: this is dangerous! We are not safe!

Liberty – Then why the heck are you going! I go; you call for help! – Liberty runs to the hole

Lindsey – Liberty! – The older sister follows Liberty but can't see anything except for the glowing slime while crawling down in the hole – Liberty!

Lindsey sister goes faster but in one moment her hand touches the slim what makes her slip trough to finally fall over her sister

Liberty – Ouch!

Lindsey – Liberty! Are you okay?

Liberty – It was… (Huff) harder than a… (Huff) bully's punch... I can tell you… (Huff)

Lindsey – Sorry… wait where…

When the sisters reincorporate they are able to see a big cavern with a lot of holes that go in every direction

Liberty – And I thought aunt Lisa's home was big

Lindsey – Yeah… hey! Doesn't this looks like those ant's nest Lisa made us watch some time ago?

Liberty – Yes, a big main hole with a lot of caves and a weird but efficient way to ventilate every single room… wait! Does that mean?

Lindsey – We have to go out, now!

Liberty – We can't!

Lindsey – What!

Liberty – You go out! I'll go for mom and dad

Lindsey – Hold on right there! You have no idea where they are or if they are… if…

Liberty – I… I have to know!

Lindsey – We have to be safe! You have to be safe!

Liberty – You be safe! I want to find dad! He will know what to do!

Lindsey – He could be ant's food right now!

Liberty – He will be if I don't hurry

Lindsey – Dang it! I'll go with you but you better listen to me if something goes wrong!

Liberty – Okay but follow me!

Lindsey – Wait! Where are you going?

Liberty – We have to start from somewhere

Lindsey – No like that! Look, there must be more of that weird slime somewhere… back to where the fall ended to… that cave!

Liberty – I'll go ahead

Lindsey – I'll do that!

The girls run to the hole to a cave where a lot of metal trash can be found just in the middle Lincoln is unconscious

Liberty – Dad!

At that moment a shapeless mountain moved from where Lincoln was to the girls but instead of just passing trough them it flipped to the sub cave's exit

Lindsey – What was that?

Liberty – It was too fast… dad!

The girls runs towards Lincoln and start shaking him

Lindsey – Dad!

Liberty – Come on dad! – Hits him in the face

Lindsey – Liberty!

Liberty – He has to wake up!

Lincoln – That really hurt, you know?

Liberty and Lindsey – Dad! – Hugs him

Lincoln – You should learn a little restrain Liberty, now I know you got your mother strength

Liberty – Mom's?

Lindsey – Enough about that; what happened?

Lincoln – I fell over… something soft, but… it was toxic… where is your mother?

Lindsey – We don't know, we followed the slime trail to you but…

Lincoln – Great… huh? Where are we? This looks like a cave

Liberty – It is a cave, under aunt Lisa's house

Lindsey – We… huh?

Lincoln – A little… statue?

Liberty – What? That pile of junk? Now that you mention it… it looks like a… kid holding a baby

Lindsey – I was thinking about a monster eating a hotdog… I suppose it is the abstract art Luan told us sometime

Lincoln – I think Liberty is right… but why? Could it be something about your mother?

Lindsey – Beats me but we have to get out of here! The ants!

Lincoln – Wait! This is… not human but – touches part of the statue – this statue was clearly made with the slime… it couldn't be an ant

Liberty – Why does that matter? That thing was about to eat you if we didn't showed up

Lincoln – What thing?

Lindsey – We don't know! We arrived Liberty called for you and that thing ran to the exit of this section

Lincoln – Meaning it didn't think of you as food

Lindsey – We may be too little for it

Liberty – Or it doesn't eat humans

Lindsey – It doesn't eat humans? Liberty it brought our father here! Why else would it bring him here?

Lincoln – But why bring me here and not where your mother and Lisa are? We must keep looking for them

Liberty – Are you sure they would be in the caves?

Lincoln – Wait a minute… the blast in the bedrooms, the holes, Lisa must have been fighting this thing for a while now!

Lindsey – What!

Lincoln – If I'm not wrong, Lisa must be in some kind of panic room with your mom

Lindsey – But that means Lisa must have known that thing would attack us!

Lincoln – Don't think about that… the panic room should be underground so it's possible whatever took me in was looking for a way to make a breach in it, we have to search where this cave goes!

Lindsey – Dad…

Once outside the sub cave, Lincoln is surprised of the many holes that fills the main cave

Lindsey – We may be here for years and not be able to find anything

Lincoln – Dang it! (Sight) – starts walking – Whatever let's go girls

Liberty – You don't oppose anymore to us going with you?

Lincoln – For what I heard that thing don't want to eat you or even harm you

Lindsey – Now that you say it… you fell in the lab, if that thing weren't there to catch you… the acids would…

Lincoln – Don't think about that, just be glad I wasn't harmed

Lindsey – …

Liberty – So… Are you saying that thing is good?

Lincoln – We don't know, it could be many things, but in essence, it could be harmless unless we have something it wants… by the way, couldn't you see how that thing was?

Liberty – It's very dark in this place, if it weren't because there were so many reflective things around you we wouldn't have been able to see you

Lindsey – That and the slime things, good thing the cellphones give us light

Lincoln – Yeah, too bad they don't do what they are supposed to do

Liberty – What is it?

Lincoln – Get help when in trouble… anyway, where is the entrance?

Liberty – Is the cave there

Lincoln – So there are four caves that have some kind of light

Lindsey – What do you think dad?

Lincoln – Those are exits to Lisa's house, which means the ones without light but in that direction should be the ones that go to where the panic room

Liberty – So in that direction we go

Lincoln – I'm going first Liberty

Liberty – I can protect myself!

Lincoln – I know, but if anything happens to you I won't forgive myself, can you understand it?

Liberty – No I can't! Do you think I won't feel bad if I lose my family?

Lincoln – Your aunts would be happy to have you, both of you!

Lindsey – But they aren't mom or you dad…

Lincoln – …I just want you two to be safe

Liberty – We want you and mom too

Lincoln – …just stay behind me… please… can't you understand that… I need to feel sure you can be fine?

Lindsey – …

Liberty – But…

Lindsey – Come on Liberty, let dad be in front of us

Liberty – But… are you crying?

Lindsey – (sob) no…

Liberty – Okay…

In the next cave

Liberty – That thing is not here

Lincoln – Doesn't surprise me, this walls looks like done for a long while

Lindsey – Dad… I found a weird drawing

Lincoln – A drawing?

Liberty – Let me see, let me see; huh? A girl with red curly hair? Why is she so familiar?

Lindsey – It's weird and look at those c

Lincoln – If I'm not wrong I have seen this in another place… a play

Lindsey – You mean like in a theater?

Lincoln – Yes… but I can't point where exactly, but this looks like something that came from a newspaper... it's useless right now if I can figure it out.

Liberty – So let's go to cave number tree?

Lincoln – That sounds like a plan

In the other sub cave

Lindsey – Nasty!

Lincoln – There must be enough organic material to fertilize half the state

Liberty – We should go

Another sub cave

Liberty – This place looks way cleaner than the others

Lindsey – And also like the entrance to a labyrinth

Lincoln – We should…

(laser shoot)

Voice – Stop right there you!

Lincoln – Don't shoot!

Lucy – Lincoln? Girls!

Lisa – (Uff) I thought you where that nightmarish creature

Lincoln – Lisa! You almost scared me to death

Lisa – You live with the one that scares everybody and I am the one that would scare you to dead?

Lincoln – Yes!

Lucy – How are you Lindsey, Liberty?

Lindsey – We are fine!

Liberty – Mom!

Lucy – There, there… Lincoln, dear; we are not safe here, something was behind us in Lisa's room somehow it created barriers with trash and forced us to run trough that maze

Lincoln – But… could it be more than one?

Lisa – Don't fuel my psychological alterations of reality while resting Lincoln… I only saw one of those… things and I don't want to know about others

Lindsey – About that, why did you invite us if you knew that thing was in your house!

Lisa – Well… I…

Lucy – I have to agree with Lindsey, if you wanted to be safe you could have gone to our house

Lisa – I didn't know if that thing was real! I saw it almost every night for weeks before you came back, it was always at night and never left any trail of his visit, when I called people to help me… everybody thought I was getting crazy! And because my contracts with the defense department only a few are authorized to come to my home; even after I stopped working with them, the weirdest thing is, that thing stopped coming once Lindsey and Liberty started working studying with me so I took my chances and made my hypothesis!

Lincoln – In other words, that thing didn't show up when you had any guesses

Lisa – That's correct

Lincoln – So in order to have a complete week without that… we had to come

Lisa – The logic seemed sturdy

Lincoln – But… then… what does that thing wants with you?

Lisa – Do you want to ask it to that?

Lucy – Dear

Lincoln – Right, outside everybody I'm going in front, Lisa; please cover the back

Lisa – An ideal formation where the two dispensable characters in this unusual team will protect the others

Lindsey – Dispensable?

Lucy – Means that they… I will explain it to you when we are home

Lincoln – Huh? Girls where are the entrances?

Liberty – Again with the trash walls! I'm sick of it! - kicks the wall

Lucy – What is there?

Lincoln – Huh? Hey! Why is this sculpture here?

Lindsey – The thing grabbing its hotdog?

Lisa – Huh? Wait a minute, are you telling me that thing has… intelligence?

Lincoln – It looks like that

Lisa – That can't be! Then why it's following me? That don't have any sense I'm just a normal scientific with a very high IQ and many PHD's but… by the way Lindsey, that looks like a mom carrying a baby, basically a mother

Lincoln – Wait! What did you say?

Lisa – It is like some ancient culture sculpture to a mother

Lincoln – Wait a minute… mother, the kid; she was an orphan, which means… the trash.

Lisa – What are you blabbing about Lincoln? I supposed you would be more worried to save your replicates than saying nonsense

Lincoln – No Lisa I think I get what is that thing!

In that moment the trash wall that was blocking the entrance started moving showing a big mountain

Lisa – I'll bring you down monster!

Before Lisa could shoot to the monster Lincoln tackled her, right after that a trash tentacle shoved Lincoln afar from Lisa

Lucy – Lincoln!

Lisa – What did you do! -points her laser gun to the mountain in front of them

Lincoln – Lisa, don't shoot!

Lisa – Why not!

Lincoln – It's trashy!

Lisa – Trashy? What are you talking… Trashy!

Lucy – Wait… you can't mean…

The trash mountain moves to Lisa but thanks to it's long nature just it's mouth can be seen for everybody

Trashy – Mom…

Lisa – Trashy is that you?

Trashy – Don't… afraid…

Lisa – So… sorry I didn't know… I… I need to fix up things

Lindsey – Can somebody explain us things

Some hours latter in the house main hall Trashy is in a wall while the Louds are sit in the furniture

Lisa – And that's how I created Trashy and Lincoln threw him up

Lindsey – Wow! And all that because dad wanted to change chores?

Lincoln – Well, I learned my lesson then and I don't ask me if Lisa created another living being, I don't remember.

Lucy – How did you know it was Trashy?

Lincoln – Come on! Trashy left a lot of hints in the caves for that; obviously he wanted Lisa to notice them to understand that it was him

Lisa – I'm so embarrassed to being unable to join the pieces

Trashy – Mom no embarrassed, mom good mom

Liberty – So you didn't do anything to stop his growing?

Lisa – I was young and reckless, I even forgot about Trashy after that day… besides, he was going to live happy with all the trash he could pick where he went

Trashy – Food good… family better

Lincoln – That's true Trashy

Liberty – Family… that makes me think; if dad hadn't made his strike back then, aunt Lisa wouldn't have thought in creating Trashy back then, wouldn't that make dad, his dad?

Lincoln – What! No Lisa did him out of her mind don't blame me for that!

Lindsey – I knew that if I had an older brother he would be smelly and big but… hey Trashy don't hit my boyfriend when I get one

Lincoln – Not you too Lindsey

Trashy – No promises… dad mean… careful… with him

Lincoln – Trashy!

Lisa – But that would mean… I was the first sister in have a kid… take that Lori!

Lincoln – Lisa! Lucy we may…. Lucy?

Lucy (smiling) – Forgetting about your kid, don't worry Trashy; I feel your pain

Lincoln – Not you too Lucy

Trashy – Trashy happy, family visit better… mom, dad and sisters… I love you, stepmom too

Lucy – We will take care of you

Lisa – But I'll make you able to fit without having to misshape your body before that

Trashy – Trashy happy


	32. It's Dare, the Loud House

Two days latter

Lincoln's house afternoon, Leni, Luan and Lindy are visiting

Leni – So what do you think?

Lincoln – I agree, Luna will be very exited to see all the family together

Luan – I second that!

Lucy – I don't know…

Luan – Why is that Lucy?

Lucy – We never told you but… we will have another child

Luan – What!

Leni – Lincoln! You told me you wanted a small family! You will have eleven children in no time like this

Lincoln – Come on! I got my share of make fun of Lincoln all the weekend

Luan – Really? Something happened?

Liberty – Just that we found my oldest sibling is not Lindsey

Leni – What! Why do you say that!

Lincoln – Relax Leni, that's the joke we found Trashy in Lisa's house

Luan – Trashy? Trashy? Oh! Trashy! I don't know who is him

Lincoln – An experiment made of trash

Luan – Do you mean Lisa's mutant?

Lincoln – Exactly

Lucy – He went to see Lisa recognizing her as his mother… long story short, we say that Lincoln is the father

Leni – But…

Lindsy – I thought you said you never had anything with another one of your sisters uncle Lincoln

Lincoln – It was Lisa's experiment! I never did anything

Luan – Well… he was created thanks to you

Lincoln – That's not funny Luan

Luan – Hey! I'm being serious now, so… did you give your son a good-bye kiss?

Lindsey – He did! It was so funny!

Lincoln – Lindsey!

Lucy – Come on dear, Trashy was so happy to find his mother, can you blame him to want a father too?

Lincoln – But why me?

Liberty – Because you are a good father

Leni – Yeah Lincy, you are like the best person one can ask to be part of a family

Luan – I don't know about that, but you are a very good brother, and we are happy with you

Lindsey – And he kept my expectative of what an older brother would be like so… no complains

Liberty – I have the feeling you are happy you got a little sister and not a little brother with me

Lindy – Well… there are times I wish uncle Lincoln where my father but…

Lincoln – Thanks guys… still I'm not kissing Trashy again! That was disgusting!

Wednesday after Luna's concert

Luna is in the backstage talking with her manager

Luna – Ya are naff dude!

Manager – Here he comes, remember the plan

Luna – Dang it!

Lincoln – Something wrong Luna?

Luna – Just my manager luv, hey why don't we leg it

Lincoln – Well about that…

Luna – Oh? Ya look like a mini Lincy!

Liberty – Thanks I guess…

Luna – And who is this? Ya look more like spooky

Lindsey – Spooky?

Luna – Lucy luv, and speaking about her… how have you being?

Lucy – Bearing with the light and darkness this life has to offer; it would be great if it were not just a big illusion sometimes

Luna – You never change, and how could you put this part of the gang here!

Luan – Hi Luna!

Leni – Hi sis!

Lindy – Hi aunt…

Luna – Hi! Now seriously, we must leg it or…

Suddenly the door to the stage starts to sound as if it where being hit

Luna – Paparazzi! Let… lets run for it!

Latter at the Loud house

Rita – Oh dear, I'm glad you came to visit us

Lynn sr. – Yeah, this is livelier when you all visit us

Luna – Thanks mom, thanks pops, by the way… hey we just need to have Lisa, the twins, Lily and Lori to have the house full again

Lucy – You are forgetting Lynn

Luna – Ah! How can… I'm not forgetting Lynn, but she prefers skive Lori

Lynn – Yes… but I can make some exceptions if it's for all the family

Lisa – Besides, I had problems with Leni but I want to fix that too

Leni – Lisa! But you told me…

Lisa – Yes, I said many things relating to your… lack of retention, and your mistake; however after talking with Trashy and Lincoln, I realized I am too; a human, and knowing that humans do mistakes I must admit, I made horrible mistakes; one of them, not understanding that I overreacted and that I should come fix up everything

Leni – So you forgive me?

Lisa – That is correct sister

Leni – And you would let me go to your lab again?

Lisa – Don't get carried away please

Luna – How did you know I was coming here!

Lynn - you kidding, right? Your new energy in your songs has been in the news for a long time, and knowing that Lincoln and Lucy lives in the house we bought for them, it was just logical

Lisa – Weird… how could someone like you speak with so much sense… and know what logic means

Lynn – Hey! I'm not a muscle head!

Lisa – Your percentage of head buts to the ball in your sport differ from that information

Lincoln – Wait wouldn't that mean?

Lori – I told you we had to come here earlier

Bobby – Sorry babe, I never thought the reunion would take that much time

Luna – Lori?

Lori – Hi Luna, we heard about your concert in the radio

Luna – Wow! And where are your kids sis?

Lori – Dealing with Lola and Lana

Lana – Come on Logan if we hurry up I could show you and Lindsey a couple of things about snakes

Logan – Coming!

Lori – Logan, where's Lacy?

Lacy – You called mom?

Lori – Ah! Stop doing that! Wait a minute, where is Lola?

Lacy – She is talking with…

Lola (walking in) – Just remember; I called dibs on that kid!

An eighteen years old blonde girl wearing an orange shirt and black skirt follows Lola inside the house

Girl – And I'm telling you, you are crazy! Stop acting as if I were to steal… Oh, big bro!

Lincoln – Lily!

The youngest of the adults in the house runs to hug her brother not caring for anything else

Lily – I knew you would come back! I just knew it!

Lincoln – I missed you too

Lily (going to hug Lucy now) – Lucy! You look grimier than ever!

Lucy – I take that as a compliment

Lily – It is! Huh? Big bro… did Lisa clone you up?

Liberty – Do I have to hear similar things every time I meet someone?

Lily – It's just… you look so much like Lincoln! And you! You are like Lucy just with one eye visible and white hair

Lindsey – But I am not like her in the gloomy part

Lily – I know! So who are their parents?

An uncomfortable silence is evident in the house

Lacy – Uncle Lincoln and aunt Lucy of course

Lily – What! But…

Lincoln – Lily I need to talk with you in private!

Lily – But…

Logan – Why is everybody acting weird dad?

Bobby – I'll explain it to you latter Logan

In the front yard

Lily – You what!

Lincoln – Not so loud!

Lily – I knew you followed Lucy because how unfair Lori is, but this!

Lincoln – I know! But we made our minds a long time ago; we can't go back now

Lily – Why? What happened?

Lincoln – Nobody told you anything?

Lily – No, one day I was very happy because my big bro helped me to get the dress I wanted for the school dance so I could spend a night in Tami's house, and the next day my brother and sister are gone from my life! Just the first separation before everybody stopped caring about each other! What happened? Did Lori see you kissing each other?

Lincoln – It's not like that!

Lily – Then what!

Lincoln – Listen… we are being too loud right now and Lacy and Logan doesn't know about what happened either, I will explain, seriously; but right now we should enjoy that all of us are in the house again

Lily – I want to do so; I really want but…

Lincoln – Lily… I don't know what to say! I just want us to be in good terms like before

Lily – You don't get it, do you? For me you were always the perfect brother and… knowing about you and Lucy!

Lincoln – I'm sorry

Lily – Don't be, its just… do you promise you will tell me how did that happened?

Lincoln – Yes I promise

Lily – Please do it before next Monday… when I go back college

Lincoln – Don't worry I will, after the party is over, but could you do us a favor?

Lily – Sure… anything for the non prefect brother I have

Lincoln – Try to enjoy the reunion, we really want to get along without another weird moment

Lily – Sure!

Meanwhile at the party

Lola – So you are waiting to have yet another baby!

Lucy – Shh!

Lisa – What! Another kid from you and Lincoln?

Lynn – Wow! When will it be born?

Leni – Another kid!

Luna – Hey! I could make a good lullaby for this one!

Lacy – Don't make it deaf for weeks like me please aunt Luna

Lori – Come on girls! I know you all are exited to know about Lucy's new kid but she needs to rest

Lucy – I am not sick, besides; my kid will have to wait for seven months more to come up

Lisa – So… the weekend events didn't create stress in you?

Lucy – I am fine

Rita – Come on now Lucy; why don't you go to the guestroom now

Lucy – Fine…

In the guestroom

Only Lucy and Rita are getting in

Lucy – Thanks mom

Rita – Yes… Lucy, why do you keep having kinds?

Lucy – This was not planed

Rita – I know but… you two must… you know, to have kids…

Lucy – I love Lincoln mom

Rita – I know! But… you are very lucky to don't have any… problems with Liberty and Lindsey

Lucy – Like which one? A sixth finger in the foot?

Rita – …

Lucy – I will not stop being Lincoln's wife, with all that that means

Rita – But… Lucy… you know that you two are siblings

Lucy – It is funny, after having Lincoln as my whole family for a long time it was as if blood relationships meant nothing, I just want to be happy and make my family happy

Rita – But don't you have problems because that with your kids?

Lucy – We overcame them Lincoln always find a way to do so

Rita – And aren't you letting a lot of weight in Lincoln shoulders because of that?

Lucy – What do you want mom! Separate us!

Rita – I never said that!

Lucy – I am happy with Lincoln!

Rita – Is he happy with you?

Lucy – He says so!

Rita – Lucy? I… I'm sorry… I

Lucy – Leave it like that mom, I get the message

Outside the room in the upper hall

Lori – Is everything okay mom?

Rita – No, I forgot she is more sensitive than she looks

Lori – You should have let me do the talking, even if it pains me to say it, they really love each other like that

Rita – …If I had… done something…

Lori – It's too late now mom, I have part of the blame too, we just have to deal with that

Rita (Starting to walk away) – I know… by the way where is Lincoln?

Lori – He disappeared after coming back with Lily

Rita – Is Lily okay?

Lori – A little shocked but didn't want to make things weirder so she left it like that and started to talk with everybody… the kids love to hear her since she is nearest to their age

Rita – I know… I'll see if the kids want to hear a story

Lori – You better hurry, dad is about to make a duet with Luan for bad jokes

The moment the two women disappears from the place Lincoln falls down from the vents

Lincoln – Ouch! I should have known better, I'm not a kid anymore

In the guestroom

Lucy stays in the bed as if she where a corpse

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – Lincoln!

Lincoln – I heard mom brought you here, so I kind of spied on her and Lori

Lucy – What do they say?

Lincoln – They are giving up in taking us apart

Lucy – Really?

Lincoln – It pains them, but they understand that

Lucy – That's not what mom says… are you really happy with me?

Lincoln – Of course I am

Lucy – Why?

Lincoln – Because I am with the girl I love, honey and that girl happens to be one of the most awesome girls I know from ever

Lucy (embarrassed) – You are only saying that to make me feel better

Lincoln – And because it's the truth

Lucy – I really love you dear

Lincoln – I love you too dear

A big explosion from the first floor is heard

Lincoln – Why do I have the feeling Lisa did something?

Lucy – That or Luna made her amplifiers crack

Lincoln – Or Lynn destroyed something… I should better check

In the first floor

The family is in the floor covering still after the explosion where the wall to the kitchen is destroyed

Lori – Everyone is okay?

Lisa – I am fine

Luna – Looks like the house is still in one piece

Lana – Sorry, my bad; I wanted to fix the oven but somehow a lot of gas accumulated there

Lori – Lana! You almost scared me to death!

Lacy – That's my job aunt Lana

Lana – Co… come on! It's not like it never happened before

Lola – Now you understand why I can't sleep sometimes?

Liberty – Hey! Where's Lindsey?

Logan – She is with me

Lindsey – I'm fine, Logan!

Bobby – Are you okay son? Oh dear, Lori! I'm bringing Logan to the hospital there's a lot of blood here

Lori – What!

Logan – Relax dad… - checks the "blood" in his body – this looks like fake blood

Bobby (Checking the blood too) – Yes it is, why here?

Lacy – The explosion must have made my fake blood fly over Logan

Lori – How do you know… forget it, Lucy must have told you

Lacy – My aunt is great

Luan – She will love to hear that, hey someone has seen Leni?

Lily – She went to the bathroom after mom took Lucy to the guestroom

Bobby – Well… this is a disaster

Lincoln – Guys! What happened?

Lori – Your little sister made the kitchen to explode

Lincoln – The kitchen… Lana?

Lana – My work precedes me

Lynn Sr. – I knew something like this could happen… I guess the party is over; we will clean the mess here

Lisa – Um… Wait a minute father; I can be of assistance

Lincoln – Me too, this was our house for a long time too

Rita – Guys…

Lindsey – Where are the bags? We will have to put the debris somewhere

Lola – I guess I'll help, beats cleaning manure

Lori – Oh! I know about this place where they can rebuild the wall let me call them.

Lynn – We could even make that wall stronger

Bobby – Let's focus in cleaning first

Rita – Thanks

 **Autor Notes:**

 _Sorry for the confusion, I'll try to not upload the wrong chapter again.  
_


	33. Missmissunderstanding

Next day in Lincoln's house

Luna is playing her guitar, Lindsey is at the piano and Liberty in the bass while Lucy watches them

Luna – Thank you Linc's house!

Lucy – Bravo…

Luna – Thanks, good job mates!

Lindsey – Thank you aunt Luna

Liberty – I was a little erratic at half the song

Luna – Come on luv! It's not about being perfect; it's about having a great time with aunt Luna!

Liberty – Yeah… I think I get it

Lucy – Very well, I will check the diner

Luna – I'll help you out sis!

Liberty – Hey aunt Luna!

Luna – Yes?

Liberty – Can we play any other time?

Luna – Of course! I could make you and Lindsey my apprentice!

Lindsey – Um… no, I want to study for something with mathematics

Liberty – I don't think I want to be a rockstar, I like to do a little about anything but I can't really find something with the passion you have for music

Luna – Ha! You are really like Lincoln! I bet some of your aunts want to enlist you to their things

Liberty – Yeah…

Luna – Everything will be all right luv, just chill while you still can

In the kitchen

Luna – So, what we will prepare?

Lucy – Something special; Lincoln is about to finish his job with Leni and I want to surprise him

Luna – Wow! You are quite the housewife

Lucy – I do what I can

Luna – So what exactly will you make?

Lucy – I wish I knew, Lincoln is the one that usually cooks, I take care of everything else; I can cook normal things but not desserts

Luna – Don't tell me Link cooks them

Lucy – Yes… my daughters only ask for dessert when Lincoln is in charge of the kitchen

Luna – Why don't you call some services? Or we could make a pizza

Lucy – A pizza?

Luna – Something Lincoln would like Lucy

Lucy – …He liked Italian food once we ate out… he would like some lasagna

Luna – Hey Spooky, are you really you?

Lucy – My individuality is usually out of question

Luna – It's just… you aren't saying your… depressing spooky things, not like you used to do when kids anyway

Lucy – If you have not noticed, I am a mother and a wife now; I am not the same girl that was kicked out of home

Luna – Ow! Did I droop a clanger?

Lucy – No, it is just… we change all he time, that is part of being alive, even if some people cannot find a way to like it

Luna – Sis, are you talking with me or…

Lucy – Sorry, mom tried to make me break up with Lincoln yesterday

Luna – What!

Lucy – No so loud

Luna – It's just… Lincoln don't stop saying how happy he is with you

Lucy – Really?

Luna – Yes… you know… you are really lucky, I wish I could find somebody just like he is with you

Lucy – I know… is that why you… -stops and look outside the kitchen- …you flirted with Lincoln?

Luna – What! Who told you that?

Lucy – I heard it in one of your interviews

Luna – They took it the wrong way! Listen I… I don't have a problem with you two; rock is about freedom babe

Lucy – …

Luna – Come on spooky, I… I don't… I mean; I never did anything with Lincoln like you

Lucy – You tried?

Luna – No! nonononono! I tried to… you know… talk with the passion I feel for the brother that was always watching me

Lucy – …

Luna – Come on Spooky! What?

Lucy – You are hiding something, there's not darkest lie than the one that tries to hide in the disguise of light; I will not tell Lincoln to kick you out, I know how a torturing experience that is, but! As you said I am lucky to have him with me and I cannot say what can I do if for some reason I lost him. Do you understand what I am trying to say?

Luna – Yes! Strong and clear sis!

Lucy – Good… I will not blame you if you want to spend more time with the kids instead of helping me

Luna – Good! I'll rock some more with Lindsir and Inverrty I mean Lindsey and Liberty, see ya! – Runs without looking back

Lucy – …Ciao… I could make the pieces of meat look like brains…

That night

Lincoln, Lucy, Lindsey, Liberty and Luna just finished eating the lasagna

Lincoln – Wow, that was tasty

Lucy – I am glad you like it

Lindsey – Dad…

Lincoln – You want me to prepare something sweet, don't you?

Lindsey – Pretty please

Lincoln – Sure

Lucy – I will help you

Lindsey and Liberty – No!

Lucy – Any problem?

Lindsey – Mom your sweets are a little…

Liberty – A disaster

Luna – Why do you say that?

Flashback

Lucy is giving the dessert to a seven years old Lindsey who is taking care of a five years old Liberty

Lucy – Dessert

Lindsey – Thanks mooo…

The pudding looks like a bizarre version of videogames slime with an angst face

End flashback

Lindsey – After that day we understood why dad is in charge of the food

Luna – Ha ha ha ha! That's so ya Lucy!

Liberty – …

Lincoln – Come on girls, you did eat meat with form of skulls and didn't complain; I'm still surprised how Lucy could do it with so much detail in that little time thought.

Luna, Lindsey and Liberty – Wha… what!

The girls check the little meat that got out of the lasagna to realize Lincoln was saying the truth

Luna – (Gulp) I better… go prepare the attic to sleep, good night!

Lincoln – But the dessert!

Luna – I'm fine

Lindsey – I knew we should have said something

Liberty – Dad please, we want a normal dessert

Lucy – Sight, fine I will do something else

Latter that night

One a.m. Lincoln goes to the kitchen and takes some water, when returning sees Luna texting something in the main hall

Lincoln – Are you all right Luna?

Luna – Ah! Lincoln! You scared me

Lincoln – Sorry, what's that?

Luna (showing her phone) – My page bro, I have to give something to my fans specially to this one: "President of silence 1216" he was in my page back in the day I was in that reality show

Lincoln – I see...

Luna – Yes! Everything he says is inspirational and after ya left, he was the only person besides Luan that actually inspired me to not stop my career, actually; the only one after Luan started acting as Mrs. Gore

Lincoln – I… I see, I'm glad it helped you

Luna – Yah… listen this: "You have the talent and the love for music, in my experience; failing is not the end for anything but the beginning of the improvement, stay strong, improve if it's possible your skills and above anything else be true to yourself; don't let anyone change who you really are" it stills make me happy after all this time, this is what made me go for real after being kicked out of the program

Lincoln – Sounds like that guy is… really nice, a good admirer

Luna – Yeah… my deepest thanks bro

Lincoln – Why… why do you thank me?

Luna – 1216 is the direction of our parents' home and besides: Lincoln-president? Or silence-Loud not to mention he came around when ya left… but the real clue was when ya said that the thing about me leaving where only rumors; everybody but him said it was a fact I was retiring; ya were the only one to claim it was a rumor.

Lincoln – I… I don't… know

Luna (gets near to Lincoln keeping their faces very close) – Do ya thing, I'm that dumb?

Lincoln – Luna… what are you doing?

Luna – pressing send

Lincoln – Huh?

Lincoln checks Luna hand realizing her finger is in the middle of the touchscreen

Luna – It's weird… no sound, don't cha have ya phone all the time?

Lincoln – Ye… Yes! Here it is! Look!

Luna – So… I was wrong?

Lincoln – Sorry

Luna – No, I'm sorry I… hehe, I really thought it, ha! I looked really dumb there didn't I?

Lincoln – No! no, just… Luna there's a lot of people out there that can really see the real you, and you are awesome, you alone are the one that moved forward when a lot of people just leave their carriers when facing the critics, of course that "president of silence 1216" or whatever he is called; gave you the push you needed, but don't focus in that alone, you don't need me or him for being great, you are already great

Luna – Thanks bro, that's something… no, ya showed me ya ain't him… I was about to send my morals through the window because… it doesn't matter lov, sorry I just wanted to be sure

Lincoln – Don't worry, I'm going back to sleep, see you tomorrow

Luna – night

Lincoln goes up with the glass of water in his hand, when arriving to his bed Lucy is sit waiting

Lucy – Dear… you took my cellphone by mistake again, it looks like someone actualized his state while you were going for your water

Lincoln (Putting the glass of water in the bureau) – (uff) I was never so glad to be so clumsy at night

Lucy – What do you mean my love?

Lincoln (getting in the bed) – That I am happy with you and I don't want a mistake to separate us ever

Lucy – Something happened?

Lincoln – Yes, but it was a good thing, when I get my payment I will do something good for you, I don't know what, but I will

Lucy – You already did, two of those good things are in their own beds and the third is in this room right now

Lincoln – I love you

Lucy – I love you too

Lincoln – …

Lucy – About other things… do you want to…?

Lincoln – No for a while, Luna is a little unpredictable and I don't want to be in another uncomfortable position

Lucy – Sure, good nigh my dear husband

Lincoln – Good night Lucy, I hope you dream with your vampires


	34. Breakpoint

Next day Lincoln and Leni are in Lori's office giving her the last of the reports

Lori – So this is it? No more problems with the taxes office?

Lincoln – That's right

Lori – I see… so… what will you do now?

Lincoln – I was thinking and I took a decision, but it's not in this company

Lori – I see… I'm going to miss you bro

Leni – So it was true? Are you literally leaving us?

Lincoln – Sorry Leni, but hey! You are capable to fill all that boring stuff without my help and Lori is not interfering in your personal life anymore, besides; it's not like I won't be in town anymore, just give me a call and I'll be there

Leni – But I won't see you everyday

Lincoln – Why not? Our houses are very near each other

Leni – But…

Lori – Leni… let Lincoln go, it's possible he could come back

Leni – Yes… you are right, hey Lincy, can you… can you… (sob) come to my house to spend some time with me? (sob)

Lincoln – Leni… - hugs her – I'll be there, don't worry I don't plan on leaving you

Leni – I know…

Lori – Anyway, you are finished and I have to prepare the new season merchandise, Leni, I know this moment is literally not right for you but I need you to keep the holydays fashion and do some new shoes, I'm sure you can think of something for Monday

Leni – Okay…

The phone rings

Lori – Ronnie... You may take the day now, I have to attend this call

Lincoln – Sure, come on Leni, I'll take you home

At Leni's home

Lincoln walks Leni inside when Luan wearing dark glasses and a bandana crashes with them

Luan – Sorry guys! Are you okay?

Lincoln – Leni?

Leni – I am, what's happening?

Luan – I got a call I might not been able to come back to sleep, right Lindy is at our parent's house!

Lincoln – Wait! Where are you going?

Luan – I have an appointment with Ronnie Ann today, I'll see her at Lisa's house

Lincoln – Again with that…

Luan – Well now with everyone in the city she wants to solve her case immediately, so… why not? I'm late! – Runs out of the house

Lincoln – Take care

Leni – I suppose we have the house for ourselves until they come back, want to play a game?

Lincoln – A game?

Leni – It's our last day as coworkers, of course we have to do something like that!

Lincoln – Sure… what do you have in mind?

(Buzz buzz)

Lincoln – Sorry my cellphone

Leni – You don't let it sound?

Lincoln – Not after last night, yes?

Lucy – Dear, I'm our parents' house, Ronnie Ann heard me when I told her something so I will be late

Lincoln – I see, it's in Lisa's house right?

Lucy – Yes, by the way; I am leaving the girls here, could you go for them if this prolong too much

Lincoln – Sure!

Lucy – Thanks, I will try to make this fast, love you

Lincoln – Love you

Leni – Lucy?

Lincoln – Yes, she is in her way to leave Lindsey and Liberty with our parents, looks like everybody will go to Lisa's house right now

Leni – But I was not told to go there

Lincoln – Me either… what do you say if we watch a movie?

Leni – That's a wonderful idea!


	35. Around the loud event

That afternoon at Lisa's house

Ronnie Ann, the couple Haiku and Clyde and the Loud sisters excepting Leni are in the living room that is sparkling clean

Lucy – Where's Trashy?

Lisa – I could transform him to have an adult's male size, he was so happy that went out to show it up

Lucy – So every kid is in our parents' house then?

Lisa – That, or someone will get a little surprise today; so… Ronnie Ann, are you still going on with this?

Ronnie Ann – Of course I am! Some one here did set up something that really hurt this family and made all of us to have to wait for responses for eleven years

Lori – Come on Ronnie Ann, why can't you leave that in the past?

Ronnie Ann – That's a really interesting remark considering that when I talked with Leni she said that you can't forgive her past mistakes

Lori – I am now! And why isn't she here anyway, or Lincoln?

Ronnie Ann – Do you know how hard is to get something out of Leni?

Lisa – Not to mention, I forgave her for her mistake some years ago, however, my house and lab are still out limits for her not so sane curiosity

Ronnie Ann – And Lincoln is too involved with all of you; he will make up things to get anyone here out of the bait

Lily – He is good at doing that, however; from what I heard… Why are Haiku and Clyde here?

Haiku – Ronnie Ann says we are keeping her in the darkness here, sometimes makes me wonder if she could find other thing than darkness in her life

Ronnie Ann – What was that?

Clyde – What my dear wife means is… we tried to give you as much information as you asked which means; if you really think we are hiding something that may be because you madam, may have a little problem with how to connect the information

Ronnie Ann – You love to try to get people dizzy with your words, right McBride?

Clyde – It's not just words and I'm not trying to get you dizzy; I am just trying to avoid a further fight for a simple misunderstanding

Haiku – What he means is: if you want a fight, do it when he is absent

Clyde – Dear!

Ronnie Ann – I say bring it! I'm not scared

Lucy – Enough there, I know Ronnie Ann is rude, usually; but right now we want to know what happened, Haiku; could you let this go for this time

Haiku – Well… I care for Lincoln, and I do not trust that his life is out of danger when returning to the environment that almost killed him back then

Lola – Ha! And I thought you would try to solve a mystery or something, the only thing I can see is that you want to hit each other

Ronnie Ann – You are right, first I want to share what I found while talking with each one of you during the time I had my investigation

Luna – With each one of us girl? You never asked me anything!

Ronnie Ann – That's precisely what I want to do after you all hear what I could fix after hearing the rest

Luna – I don't like the sound of that

Luan – Take it easy Luna, I am here for you

Luna – Luan…

Ronnie Ann – Anyway, here is what I got…

Flashback

Eleven years ago, Lori is in a small office talking with Bobby who is making an inform

Lori – And I think Leni really have to go for it, you know?

Bobby – Sure…

Lori – But she is too much of an airhead, she even said that she needed time to avoid being hurt again, do you know how bad it is when your sister doesn't take chances to be happy?

Bobby – No dear…

Lori – Still…

Boss – Santiago!

Lori and Bobby – Yes boss!

Boss – Take a look at this!

Lori – Leni

Boss – Yes, Leni; Miss Santiago, you gave me your word that your sister would be a good asset in the company; what she is when doing her stuff. But when filling reports she is not worth the troubles!

Lori – It's just something new and she… she is an enemy of using her brain

Boss – Listen well Santiago, I don't want that to be my problem; or you find a way for her to fix her mistakes, or you and you and your sister will have to look for job in another place

Bobby – But boss…

Boss – Enough Santiago! What do you say?

Lori – Yes! I'll find a way

The boss leaves the office

Lori – What do I do now?

Bobby – How did you made her capable to solve the documents problem last time?

Lori – Lincoln… but he is in his: "I have problems" phase, it's hard to make him understand how difficult it is when working for people like that man

Bobby – But he is paying us enough to pay the loan of the wedding, not to mention we have to look for our kid

Lori – Not so loud dear! We won't make our goal of money if they give me the mother permission; you know that it gives me less money

Bobby – I know but I can…

Lori – We are in this together, you won't do anything alone I just have to convince Lincoln to work for me

Bobby – Okay babe, just remember; we aren't alone either, there are ways we could go ahead

Lori – We are already the directors of the department, we won't have another thing like this soon if we are kicked out now

Latter in Leni's office

Leni is sewing something when Lori arrives

Lori – Hey Leni

Leni – Oh? Hi Lori!

Lori – What are you doing?

Leni – My new purses I found this money that was not used for the last project so I thought in doing something new for the company

Lori – About that… I have some problems with part of your job now

Leni – A problem?

Lori – The paper, this is not how you fill it

Leni – But that's how Lincoln told me before

Lori – When you weren't even working here! Listen I'll ask Lincoln to show you how

Leni – Why don't you teach me?

Lori – I can't, Lincoln is the only person able to actually teach you something

Leni – But…

Lori – Follow his instructions when he gets here

Leni – Okay…

Meanwhile in the Loud House

Lola is reading a magazine while Lincoln is cleaning her dress

Lincoln – Come on Lola! I didn't even got Ronnie Ann; we haven't talk since that day!

Lola – But she took the ring Lincy, and that means she is considering that it was the only way

Lincoln – (grumble) okay Lola

Lola – So could you go buy me my cream? I need to keep myself beautiful

Lincoln – I'm going Lola, but Lisa wants me to help her with something

Lola – Sure Lincy, I'm not a tyrant, but I expect that cream for the night

Lincoln – Fine!

Lincoln goes out of the room while Lana walks in

Lana – Wow, Lincoln looks like he is gona blow

Lola – He is helping Lisa right now, I'm sorry for him; not being able to focus his skills in the name of beauty

Lana – Sure… Anyway where is Lizhard?

Lola – Your old pet? Last time I saw him, he was crawling to that hole to Lily's room

Lana – What! Why would… forget it, I also took health class

Lola – What do you...

Lana – I asked Lily if she could take care of Lazzy while Lizhard stopped being so mean with her

Lola – Like some stupid boys at school, do they really think I'll give them a thought just because they want to be meaner than me? Pathetic!

Lana – You need help sis, anyway; I am thinking about letting them to have babies

Lola – What?

Lana – Yes, that's why I have always troubles with some of my pets; they don't have kids, that's why they leave and some of them suffer accidents outside, only Frisk and Charles are able to handle outside world, and they are getting old

Lola – Well… I suppose, but how do you plan to do that? Those lizards doesn't have a single hint of humanity in them, you can't arrange a civilized way to give them kids

Lana – No… but I could ask Lisa for help to that

Lola – Beat yourself, I have a plan to win the school's pageant and with Lincoln helping me I am sure I'm going to win

Lana – Right, princess… you are evil

Lola – Thanks! Now; if you excuse me, I will to the yard to practice, I'm glad your beast is not that wild.

A little later in Lily's room

Lily is reading a botany book while hearing loud music

Lana – Lily! Can you hear me!

Lily turns down the music and goes to open the door

Lily – What now Lana

Lana – Hey Lizhard is here?

Lily – Lizhard? But…

Lily turns around and sees the two Lizards in her room

Lily – Dang it!

Lana – There you are! Wow! Are you…

Lily – What is Lizhard doing with Lazzy sis?

Lana – Ahhhh…. Lets say... ask Lincoln for that; I'm bringing those two down to… be confortable

In that moment an explosion occurs which makes one of the Lizards to run out of the room leaving the other inside

Lana – Guess what, I just have to bring Lizzhard

Lily – Lana… could you please avoid those beast to eat my tulips? They are too hard to grown

Lana – I make no promises sis, but hey! Rita is good enough too give you more manure for your plants

Lily – I'm starting to see how you convinced dad to buy you that

Lana – What are you talking about, I used my life savings to do that… with some help from Lincoln, anyway; Lizhard lets go to have more babies!

Lily – Huh?

Latter at night Lana is putting the couple of Lizards in a big plastic box with a lot of vegetation inside

Lana – And now… you will have enough privacy to not bother my little sis, what do you say Lizzhard? Are you tired? Sorry but it's your fault

Lisa – And I thought Lucy was the only one to talk to no one

Lana – I'm not talking to no one, Lizhard is inside that box

Lisa – I see… anyway, I kind of… blew up my latest experiment so I got here expecting Lily's tulips to be… more inspiring

Lana – And you got something?

Lisa – No, I did not, anyway; I knew it was dumb but followed it anyhow

Lana – Wait Lisa!

Lisa – I won't make something to mutate your pets Lana

Lana – It's not that! Actually I was thinking about having more pets

Lisa – I won't give you money, it's enough with using the money of my patents' to give you all a chance to go to college… or other not so conventional schools

Lana – I'm not asking for money! I'm asking for something to make my babies to have babies!

Lisa – Do you know how disturbing that sounds?

Lana – I'm referring to my pets

Lisa – …

Lana – What do you say?

Lisa – Well… it's very well know that some stimulants are created from Zink, Iodo and actually… some of Lily's plants could have the other ingredients that could be used!

Lana – It's a good experiment, isn't it?

Lisa – Yes! And it's an experiment with animals; nobody will say I am not following science ethics anymore!

Lana – Huh?

Lisa – Don't mind that sister, tomorrow you will have a good stimulant and I will…

Lucy (From afar) – Mom!

Next day after school

Lucy – What do you mean you are not going Rocky?

Rocky – Sorry, but…

Haiku – Lucy, our group is of misfits, we don't go to proms

Lucy – …

Rocky – Come on, we will have some dark fun!

Lucy – Sure…

Haiku – Anyway, we should go to the graveyard now

Lucy – Sigh okay… could you give me a minute? I want to talk with my brother about something

Haiku – Sure

Rocky – Don't take too long babe, if we go after visit time they will kick us out with force this time

Haiku and Rocky leave in that moment Clyde is passing by Lucy

Clyde – Oh, Hi Lucy!

Lucy – Hi Clyde, where is my brother?

Clyde – He is still at the infirmary, he got very tense since… since the…

Lucy – Scholarship

Clyde – That's right! You know, he is very serious in some ways

Lucy – Sight, I needed him

Clyde – What's wrong?

Lucy – Rocky won't go to the dance with me, I wanted Lincoln to convince him to go

Clyde – It's not a good idea, Lincoln usually goes with Ronnie Ann to the arcades or somewhere else those days, so he won't convince him to do something he doesn't like

Lucy – Sight…

Clyde – What if I go with you?

Lucy – Really?

Clyde – Yes! My latest girlfriend broke up with me, she really got mad when I called her Lori; so I am free

Lucy – Figures… will you go with me tomorrow night then?

Clyde – Sure!

Lucy – Thank you, you make this life almost bearable

Clyde – Uh, sure…

Latter that day

Clyde is talking with his parents in the living room

Clyde – But I made plans!

Harold McBride – Sorry son, but it could be the last chance to see your grandmother

Howard McBride – (Sniff) my mom wants to see you son! She will leave us soon! (Sniff)

Clyde – You mean… okay dad… I'll call Lucy! – Clyde goes to his room

Harold – Lucy, that's funny; she has the same name as one of Lincoln's sisters

Howard – Yes! I don't want mom to go to Nebraska! (snif)

Harold – Now now Harold, don't make this a greater problem than it is…

In Clyde's room

Lucy – What do you mean?

Clyde – Sorry Lucy! I'm really sorry!

Lucy – Sight… I am destined to miss my first high school dance

Clyde – I am really sorry, I will make up for this I promise

Lucy – Do not worry… I should see if I can help Lincoln for a change instead, he really have a tension problem now

Clyde – Sure, Nosebleed out!

Lucy – I am not Lincoln

Clyde – Sorry, um… bye Lucy

Lucy – Bye

Meanwhile in Lori's office

Boss – Good job Santiago

Lori – Thanks boss, I told you I could do it

Boss – If your sister doesn't give us more troubles I could even promote you three

Lori – Uff… Lincoln was a real lifesaver

Bobby – Why do we have to have your sister working with us? Why don't you… contract Lincoln?

Lori – He is underage, and he thinks I am treating him like some kind of manservant

Bobby – Really? I don't know why he would think that

Lori – Right? Anyway I'm going to see Lincoln he would want a ride back home after helping us

Bobby – About that he went home when finished, something about finishing stuff

Lori – What! Why didn't he tell me that?

Bobby – Beats me, but we could buy something he would like

Lori – Well… he loves to relax

Next day at night

Lori is at the Loud House where she speaks with her parents

Lori – What do you mean Lincoln went with Lucy at the dance? He literally prefers to play videogames than going to a dance! Sometimes it makes me feel sorry for Ronnie Ann

Lynn Sr. – Well that's what happened dear

Lori – And I was thinking in giving him a pass for a spa

Lola – A Spa pass? Give me!

Lori – Oh no, Lincoln worked hard for this not you

Lola – Come on you…!

Lori and Lola are about to fight but Mr. Loud stop them

Lynn Sr. – Lola! Your sister is pregnant don't make stuff harder

Lola – Pregnant? Lori? Why nobody tells me anything!

Lori – I am about to get promoted here! The less people that know about it the better chance I have to grow up in management

Lola – How sad, looking more for a promotion than your kids health… I pity your kid

Lori – Know what twerp? No one cares about your opinions!

Rita – Calm down Lori, you too Lola; it's almost eleven, they should be coming back in no time

Lori – Sure… Ronnie Ann and Rocky will want their "quality time"; I'll come back tomorrow

In that moment the main door get open by a Lincoln wearing a smoking that is leaving the path to a Lucy in a dark silk dress

Lucy – Thanks Lincoln, it is really hard to move with those shoes

Lincoln – Well, take them out! It's not like we are in the dance anymore

Lola – Lincy! Lucy! You are earlier than anyone thought

Lincoln – We came right after the dance finished

Lori – Why? Where's Ronnie Ann and Rocky?

Lucy – Rocky wanted to do something else than go to the dance

Lincoln – Ronnie Ann too

Lori – So… why did you go?

Lucy – I wanted to go, and Lincoln needed to relax

Lincoln – Relax? I'm glad I won't see most of the guys that were in that dance anymore; when we rested they couldn't stop gossiping about us

Rita – Oh, that always happen specially when you bring another person than the one you are with

Lori – Which brings the question, with who did you dance?

Lincoln – Each other

Lucy – The boys are really bad at asking a girl to dance, that leaves no choice than asking Lincoln

Lori – Uh… you... asked... Lincoln? Weird

Lincoln – It was just for a night; the next week everybody that noticed will forget, so… why are you here Lori?

Lori – Right! Thanks for helping with Leni, you are not an official worker but I thought you would like this, it's a pass for a spa and it's not cheap so don't loose your ticket

Lincoln – Really!

Lucy – Nice! You will be able to forget your daily tortures for a mere hour

Lincoln – Right… thanks Lori, I'll use it

Lori – And don't forget, you will have to go before the next Friday

Lincoln – Sure! I'll remember!

Lisa (From upstairs) – Lincoln! I need your help

Lincoln – I knew this would happen, thanks again Lori – runs to the upper floor

Lola (Running behind Lincoln) – Lincy! Hey I can give you anything for that pass, Lincy! Don't run you stingy!

Lori – So… you asked Lincoln?

Lucy (moving to the stairs) – Lincoln is the only mortal that I can ask anything anywhere, you wouldn't agh! – Lucy tripped – Dang it! Lincoln is right; I have to take those off

Lori – …weird…

In Lisa's room

Lincoln – What do you need Lisa? Lana?

Lana – Hehehe, surprised bro?

Lincoln – Yes! You are usually outside not… here!

Lana – I had something to do with Lisa and here I am

Lincoln – So…

Lisa – If you were about to ask me if I replaced you with Lana as my lab assistant you are very wrong; Lana's position here is of a requester, which means we are working for her right now

Lincoln – What do you mean?

Lana – I asked Lisa if she could help me with my project bro, and she said yes! Now I could start studding more about living creatures even before studding veterinary

Lisa – I have some curiosity about this as well

Lincoln – Okay… what do you need me for?

Lisa – Do you remember you asked me time ago about an experimental anti-depressive don't you?

Lincoln – Yes?

Lisa – Very well, if you are so willing to give your body to the cause; we would love to see how our experiment would react in a human being

Lincoln – Oh heck no! I won't do it!

Lisa – It's for science

Lincoln – I won't do it Lisa! I asked you that because I was depressed, now I am tense and I don't want to do it!

Lisa – Think about it

Lincoln – No!

Lana – Please~

Lincoln – No! I'm going to sleep right now!

When Lincoln opens the door Lola is waiting there for him

Lola – What if we change places? You give me your pass and I work as a tester

Lincoln – I am out! - walks to his room

Lola – But…

Lisa – Sorry Lola, we need a male tester for this

Lana – Yes! I want to check the new pills for a big animal but Rita is a female

Lola – Right… Hey, if I get you a solution would you do something for me?

Lana – What do you want Lola?

Lola – Well… I would do anything for that pass, but Lincoln plan on using it

Lana – We won't steal Lola

Lola – I'm not talking about stealing, I'm talking about doing something that could make Lincoln less… stressed

Lisa – Negative, I don't want to risk it and have a misplacement of drugs here, not to mention that creating an stimulant for animals is not as heavy punished than creating a drug

Lola – Dang it!

Lisa – I suppose we have to think of something for a while

Lola – bring Lana's horse to a horse stable

Lana – What?

Lola – Some horses caretakers have problems with horse breeding, if you tell them it's to create a new thing to make them have more children they will let you do it… with the older horses that they would sent to the glue company anyway

Lisa – Of course! Always work with the dispensable ones! Thanks Lola!

Lola – It's okay… I have to keep training

Lana – That was… unlikely nice of her…

Lisa – Who cares! We can take a bigger chance to bring the project to another point!

Lana – Hey! Should we make more pills for them?

Lisa – More… I'm not sure…

Lana – If it works we will have a way to make more money for your lab

Lisa – Okay… but only by a kilo

Lola – Kilo?

Lisa – I will complain with your teachers about not teaching you the international system

Next Saturday

Lana and Lisa returns with their heads down to the house

Lana – Poor horsy

Lisa – I told you we wouldn't be sure about how well it would work

Lana – But… it went mad, it's like the only thing he cared about was to have more horseys

Lisa – Well… you asked me to do that to the IZH001

Leni – Hi girls, how are you?

Lisa – Leni! What are you doing here?

Leni – Well… I like had nothing to do in my house since I have no one living with me my boyfriend broke up with me for not understanding him and I thought, it's a good day to visit my sisters and brother!

Lisa – Sure… Hey Leni, do you want a cookie?

Leni – No way! You will make my head explode or something like that! I'm looking for Lincoln, haven't you seen him?

Lana – He went to see if he could fix things with Ronnie Ann, he should come back at night

Leni – Oh… so what are you doing?

Lisa – We are about to dismantle the IZH001, I'll put in my safe container for security reasons

Lana – Come on Lisa, could we try something more?

Lisa – I thought you would be the one with more interest to end this after what we saw

Lana – Yes but…

Lola – Leni!

Leni – What's it Lola?

Lola – Hey could you convince Lincoln to give me his spa pass?

Leni – A spa pass? Why would Lincoln have that? Like those pass are very costly

Lisa – I'll go to my room then

Lana – Come on Lisa!

Lola – Lori gave it to him as thanks, but I want it; he won't really appreciate it

Leni – I see… sorry I wanted to see Lincy too but he won't come back until night

Lola – I know, I'm asking you to be here with me at night and help me to convince him

Leni – But how could I?

Lola – …You are right… hey sis, don't you have enough money to buy another pass?

Leni – Do I?

Lola – Forget it, I'll ask Lucy, she could do something creepy to make Lincoln drop that pass… too bad she is trying to fix things with that Rocky guy

Leni – Rocky? Wasn't her boyfriend called Romy? Like Romeo

Lola – My parents are in their room right now, why don't you go to salute them

Leni – Come on Lola, I don't drink alcohol, but I'll go say hi, by the way; where is Lily?

Lola – Lincoln finished building the fence to protect her garden so she went to a sleep over with her friend

Leni – Oh, right!

Meanwhile in a college room

Luan is reading a book until she hears her cellphone

Luan – Hello?

Luna – Luan! I need to consult you something

Luan – It's not a good time right now, I have to study

Luna – It's fast! Listen I'm about to get kicked out in the reality show

Luan – Really? I never heard any new about that?

Luna – The producer just told me that, I told you that most things happening here are fake, and that's the problem; they want me to be ready to fight against my crew sis!

Luan – Will that make your carrier better?

Luna – According to the producer it will but… I don't think I'll be able to do it, I'm not like that

Luan – Well I'm not in the business yet Luna, so I wouldn't know but… aren't most musicians famous for being… unstable?

Luna – That's my problem Luan! I ain't a stereotype

Luan – But in class they told us that stereotypes works because it gives everybody a clear image of what to expect of the artist, if you break that clear archetype you won't make it in big productions

Luna – Fine… thanks sis

Luan – Finally… dang it! I lost the page!

Latter at Lori and Bobby's house, dinning room

Bobby is writing in his laptop while Lori is walking in circles around the table

Lori – But I mean, Lincoln is going out with Ronnie Ann don't he?

Bobby – Yes dear

Lori – And Lucy is with that Rocky boy

Bobby – Yes dear

Lori – Why would they… do that!

Bobby (closes his laptop to see Lori at the eyes) – Babe, it's just a dance

Lori – But… but, it's weird!

Bobby – Please babe, we don't know what happened exactly, besides; Lincoln proposed to Ronnie Ann some days before our wedding

Lori – What!

Bobby – Ronnie Ann cares a lot for my aunt and she didn't want her niece to: "follow the sin path" so she just pressed Lincoln to make him do something reckless

Lori – …I don't know what to think about that

Bobby – That's exactly my point, we aren't living with our siblings; we are living our lives now, and you are carrying our kid right now; stop worrying and believe that everything will be okay

Lori – It's just… Lucy is a little… weird; I don't really get her sometimes

Bobby – And what with that? You are overacting for something that doesn't mean anything, for a possibility that won't get to anything

Lori – I… I'm sorry

Bobby – Don't be Babe, but seriously; have a little more trust to your family, they had a very good sister as their oldest sister

Lori – Oh Bobby booboo bare! But seriously I think I should go to my parents' house just to talk with Lincoln a little more about this

Bobby – Okay Babe – opens his laptop to work again in it – Greet everyone for me babe

Lori – Sure dear!

Meanwhile in the backyard of the Loud house

Lincoln is managing Lola

Lincoln – Good now we just have to pick up everything and we are done for today

Lola – Uff, this routine is very good… Hey Lincy…

Lincoln – What now Lola?

Lola – Is there no way you could give me that pass?

Lincoln – Lola, I have a lot of tension problems since Ronnie Ann's issue, not to mention my scolarship; this pass is my ticket to have some relaxing time and I plan on using it

Lola – And what if I… make your time less… busy

Lincoln – Are you saying you won't make me your manager?

Lola – I could even help you with some chores; I really love those places and I would do anything!

Lincoln – …

Lola – Please…

Lincoln – Just… don't make a fuss when I tell you I have to do other things instead of managing you, and help me with the others when that happens and you have a deal

Lola – Deal!

Lincoln – Good! Then help me clean all this mess and we are done now… right, here you have it

Lola – Giiiiii! Thanks Lincoln!

Lana (From inside the house) – Lola! You hurt Lizhard! Didn't you?

Lola – Lincy…

Lincoln – Fine… solve that with her but I don't want to deal with more things

Lola – Thanks Lincoln!

Latter at night

Lola and Lana are arguing in the living room when Lori arrives

Lori – Hello?

Lola – And you are… oh? Hi Lori, what's the problem?

Lori – None right now I just wanted to talk with Lucy

Lana – She is in Lincoln's room, possibly helping him getting back something that someone stole to him!

Lola – I told you that's not what happened! You tomboy!

Lori – Weird… anyway… keep doing what you whatever you want

Narrating Ronnie Ann: We all know how Lori found her siblings at that moment the important thing is right after Lincoln lost the remaining of his consciousness

In the upper hall

Lisa (From inside Lincoln's room) – Dear mother of… Lincoln's heart! Lana bring me the defibrillator!

Lana – Where it is?

Lisa is busy applying CPR to Lincoln

Lola – I know where it is!

Lynn Sr. – Guys what happened here?

Lori – That's what I want to know! Lucy what… why Lincoln and you…

Lucy – Ugh… it hurts…

Rita – Lucy… wait… did Lincoln did…

Lola (already inside the room) – Here is the machine! Hurry up Lisa

Lisa (Still in the room) – Good Now get out! I need space!

Lynn Sr. – Honey, you don't want to see what will happen; go downstairs

Rita – But why would Lincoln?

Lana – Yeah, he was acting like the horse Lisa and I proved with the pill

Rita – Pill… Lucy didn't you bring something to your brother?

Lucy – Grown

Lola – You mean like the bottle that was in the table?

Lisa – Good! – walking out of the room – I could resuscitate him, but we still need to call an ambulance, meanwhile; Lucy I need to know if you gave Lincoln a sample of the IZH001

Lori – You did what!

Lucy – It wasn't… growl…

Lynn Sr. – How could you do that?!

Lori – What were you thinking Lucy! Lincoln is… he is…! I'm literally so angry I could kill you!

Lucy – But… it really hurts…

Lana – Wait! It's possible she mistook my stimulants with…

Lori – You shut up Lana! This is Lucy we are talking about, I knew you were creepy but this goes beyond anything!

Lucy – (grumble)…

Rita – Sorry Lucy, I'm afraid we should discuss this after you get better and…

Mr. Loud – Don't be so lenient to her dear, Lucy! You are no longer welcome to this house! I don't want to see you ever again!

Lucy – …

Lori – Why are you still there! Get out of our lives!

Lucy runs out of the house moving in a weird way

Rita – Lynn! Lori!

Lynn Sr. – She almost killed Lincoln!

Lincoln (in a crouching like posture under his door mark) – Why did you… why did you do that to Lucy! She didn't… (argh)

Lori – Why are you acting like…? – approaches to Lincoln to helping

Lincoln (moves Lori's hands and tries to incorporate) – She just made a mistake while trying to help me! Can't you…! (ugh)

Lori – Enough Lincoln; that creep literally set you up to do… this! I won't let that girl to be near to you ever again!

Lincoln (Moving to the stairs) – Watch me

Lynn Sr. – I am warning you little man! If you cross the main door I won't let you come again!

Rita – Dear!

Lori – There are your choices Lincoln, go with the girl that doesn't care for your well being or stay with the family that actually tries to help you

Lincoln – Lori Loud. You made this decision too easy… bye

Lori – What!

Lynn Sr. (Goes to grab Lincoln from the shoulder) – Wai…

Lincoln just punched his father in the eye falling from the stairs but he could incorporate fast to run out of the house

Lori – Lincoln!

A little latter in the kitchen

Lori is talking by her cellphone with Bobby while her parents are in the table

Lori – You don't get it! He hit dad!

Bobby – Of course I don't get it! It's Lincoln the one we are talking about he is not like that!

Lori – I know! I'll try to find… something, I'll call you latter

Lynn Sr. (Holding a piece of meat in his eye) – He went too far

Rita – He wanted to help Lucy, can you blame him?

Lynn Sr. – Yes, I can! Where did I go wrong with him?

Lori – I want to know that too!

Rita – Listen you two! Lucy was the only one that tried to help him with his tension problem, while one kicked her out of our house and the other did nothing more than overload him with work, if you don't take why he would go with Lucy you are the first ones to have something wrong!

Lori – What a way to help him! Almost killing him and don't forget how!

Lynn Sr. – I did what I thought was the best; you don't want to have a mutant for a grandchild do you?

Lisa – The most probable way that would happen is if both of them inherited my aunt's genes for the sixth finger

Lori, Lynn Sr. and Rita – Ah!

Lori – Where did you come from?

Lisa – I just happened to find an explication that would show you and our unfortunate father how wrong you two were

Lori – Explain

Lisa (leaving a receipt) – I found it in the bag where someone brought certain bottle

Lori – An anti-stress medicine?

Lisa – Exactly, I too looked at the bottle and at the vault where I put the IZH001.

Lori – And what did you find?

Lisa – First, will you look at the time when the receipt was printed?

Lori – It's in the morning what about that?

Lisa – The date

Lori – Yesterday in the morning, why is that important?

Lisa – Correct me if I am wrong but… yesterday in the morning Lucy and Lincoln were in school before going to the dance, to say the less; there's no way any of them bought the bottle

Lori – Big news, Lucy asked one of her creepy friends to buy that and she changed the contents

Lisa – Right, except neither she nor Lincoln would have been able to do that

Lori – Why?

Lisa – My vault of... dangerous items is very well locked and someone opened it as if he or she had the key, and the key is all the time with me; wich brings the issue, I know both their friends and none of them is a greath thief

Lori – What?

Lisa – In other words; I know I didn't change the medicine for the IZH001 and Lucy and Lincoln didn't have the time to set anything up, not to mention; acording to mom Lucy saw the bottle when returning after her verbal exchange with Rocky, which means she just saw the bottle and went running to Lincoln.

Lori – …Well you surely said that Lincoln couldn't have done this

Rita – There you have Lori, now go to look for your siblings! And bring them here! You too!

Lynn Sr. – I'm still mad at Lincoln

Rita – Do you want another black eye dear?

Lynn Sr. – I'll help you out Lori

End of flashback


	36. Found

Ronnie Ann – In the end, nobody else than Lincoln and Lucy knew about Haiku so they couldn't be found until Lucy's sudden appearance

Lori – Did you have to put me as a neurotic in that story?

Lana – You where like that! But yeah! Lisa and I told you way more details!

Ronnie Ann – Listen, I just pieced together the stories that matched and were not only related to the case but also the ones that I am sure did really happen

Lola – See Lana? I told you I didn't steal that thing to Lincoln!

Lana – As if you weren't like that

Lola – Hey!

Lisa – However, how does that help us to find who did the felony?

Ronnie Ann – Because the things that I don't know are the ones that matter the most, Luna; what did really happen when Lincoln arrived to see you before your tour?

Luna – What?

Ronnie Ann – Not only that, I'm sure that Luan didn't lie to me when you asked for her opinion in that day, however; I know you didn't follow the script, not only that; you just disapeared from that reality show

Luna – I…

Ronnie Ann – So… what happened?

Luna – I… I didn't do that to Linc!

Ronnie Ann – What happened?

Flashback

Luna is in a big room alone checking her phone but not doing anything until she touches her phone again

Lincoln – Hello?

Luna – Hi Linc

Lincoln – Luna, it's a bad time I'm in class

Luna – It's something fast dude! I have a crisis right now!

Lincoln – Wait a minute… … …I got permission to go to the bathroom but I don't have much time

Luna – Thanks bro, the thing is: I am going to be kicked out of the show tomorrow, the producer wants me to do a big tantrum to make it realistic but that's not how I am

Lincoln – Then don't do it

Luna – But if I don't do it I could not have another chance to make my talents known for the world

Lincoln – Luna, you already played some of your songs in that stupid show, the only reason we watch it is because you are there

Luna – But cha ain't all the rating

Lincoln – And what with that? You have a lot more talent than the other people shown there, you can follow your carrier without having to lose what you want

Luna – But… I already asked Luan, she told me that I needed to create a clear persona for others to know me, and sometimes falling into stereotypes…

Lincoln – Are you a stereotype?

Luna – No

Lincoln – Then… your clear persona is who you are, I'm sure your fans will like you better showing who you really are before seeing you as a selloff

Luna – …

Lincoln – At least, that's what I always liked to see about you in TV, but only you can make that choice

Luna – Thanks Linc, hey bro! What if we go somewhere when I get out of this emo rubish!

Lincoln – Sounds fine to me! Actually I wanted to ask you if you could help me with a song for Ronnie Ann

Luna – Of course dude! Anything for my little bro!

Lincoln – Thanks! See you latter

Luna closes her phone and goes out of the room to another small room with only one chair and a camera pointing there

Luna – Hey Luna here, I know this is outside time and all, but I am leaving here for good. I was asked to fight with the other participants, and ya know what? I ain't doing anything! This show just made me realize I don't need that producer! I will make it great in my own! See ya! World!

A little later in an office

Producer – You are or really brave or really stupid kid

Luna – My family says I'm both

Producer – You know we can't put that in the show, right?

Luna – Yes, and I don't care, I had to bring that out

Producer – Well, we are bringing you out, you won't be able to work in this company ever again

Luna – Works for me

End flashback

Luna – In the end I came back to town asking for rides and walking, when I came back spooky and Linc weren't anywhere to be found

Ronnie Ann – But you weren't that far from town

Luna – It's not far when you have your own car dude, but I had nothing, Chunk left the music the day I accepted to get to work in that company, and I wanted to show that I can be really independent

Lucy – Good, now tell me; why did you flirt with my husband?

Luna – Did Lincoln tell you?

Lucy – I heard in the radio; "you were in contact with a lover before everything started" and "Over the edge insinuations"

Luna – That! Okay, okay I admit it! My manager didn't want me to play before the tour, but when I told him that I wanted to do something to see Linc… he well took it in the wrong way and… asked me to help to create that… misunderstanding?

Lori – Why don't you sound so sure?

Luna – I… I was happy seeing Linc so I didn't think very well what I was saying, and… I could over do it; it was my manager's idea! I swear!

Lola – I don't get why would he want you to create that misunderstanding

Luna – Because he wanted some free publicity, nothing makes people to move around more than love issues… especially with a married person

Lucy – So much to have the only sister that could be in the place and time

Ronnie Ann – Not so fast! You are my latest suspect and I won't let you go like this! You are hiding something!

Lynn – Calm down! Listen I'm not someone that could understand everything that is happening but you are crazy gal, who in her right mind would set Lucy and Lincoln up?

Ronnie Ann – Someone that is not in her right mind

Lynn – Lori?

Lori – Hey!

Lynn – Please! Is that all that one person needs?

Clyde – I think Lynn refers to the motive, what could bring someone to set a trap like this?

Ronnie Ann – Do you want to hear the entire list?

Haiku – Do you have a list? And here I thought you were doing the assumptions right at the moment

Ronnie Ann – First Lily

Lily – You suspected me?

Ronnie Ann – You could have misunderstood the objective of the pills back then and think about using them to do something to Lana's horse, kill it even, however; this theory is refuted as soon the medicine in the bottle was supposed to be a anti-stress medicine, not only that; you were in your friend's house when most of the incident took place

Lily – Well, duh!

Ronnie Ann – Lisa, you are a genius and as far as I remember; you don't have any control when you want to experiment with your siblings, you even asked Lincoln if he could be your ginea pig

Lisa – Exactly, I asked

Ronnie Ann - Not to mention how Leni told me about the moments you made your experiments disguising them as something else to make your siblings being your testers without their consent; because of this you are my prime suspect

Lisa – I have to admit that makes me look guilty, however; the need to experiment that with someone like Lincoln was not needed after I saw the other horse, not to mention… I didn't know that Lincoln would go and take some anti-stress medicine

Ronnie Ann – That's what you claim, anyway I have to go on, Lola

Lola – There she comes

Ronnie Ann – You wanted that pass beyond anything, and you are well known for being controlling and Machiavellic, you could have thought about drugging Lincoln to force him agree to give you his pass, may be as a way to forgive him

Lola – Really!

Ronnie Ann – However, knowing Lincoln; he is capable to actually do a deal as the one you described when he gave it to you, still; the event could have been a case where you didn't deactivated your trap after getting what you wanted

Lola – As if! I didn't know about what where those things back then! How would I think in doing that!

Ronnie Ann – Lana, you were very childish and exited about the bringing more babies to the world, you could have thought in a moment that you could even have another sibling if setting your parents up

Lana – What!

Ronnie Ann – I'm thinking in the motives and possible misinterpretations of reality that each one of you could have in that moment; anyway, the trap for your parents was interfered by Lucy and instead of a sibling you got a niece, of course you didn't know about her until Lucy's return; Lucy

Lucy – …I knew this would happen

Ronnie Ann – Something that I didn't say but I could figure out from Haiku, is the fact you were kicked out of your gothic group because you went to the dance; not only that, having Lincoln as your partner could have triggered something in you wanting to keep him for you, even if that was for a night; however, at not knowing what the stimulant could do you got more than you could chew

Lucy – That doesn't even describe that moment of craziness my husband had to pass

Ronnie Ann – Lynn and Luan, this event looked like a prank, what describes you two when dealing with Lincoln; however, you two were too far away to do something; and I checked

Luan – Glad I'm not a suspect for been Mrs. Gore

Lynn – Hey! What about Clyde and Haiku?

Ronnie Ann – Clyde is Lincoln best friend but I have seen a lot of cases where good friendship becomes a torture where one of the sides decides to end the other, however; Clyde was in his grandmother's house in those days not knowing she leaving meant in her going to Nebraska

Clyde – It was embarrassing

Ronnie Ann – As for Haiku, she was solving her legal problem for being in a cemetery the day of the incident, not to mention she has never in your house

Lucy – You never told me you were caught

Haiku – You were more interested in staying with Rocky than hearing our problems

Ronnie Ann – going further, Luna; even if you just claimed the… overdone flirting where because some kind of publicity, we are not very sure that's it and furthermore; If you really came by taking rides, you are more likely to get here in times when no one could tell, may be you went to the house, and made sure everything could be done to make Lincoln "yours" for one night

Luna – That's insane dude!

Ronnie Ann – However, how would you know about Lisa's experiment and Lincoln's stress issue is not contemplated in that theory so I really needed to know a lot more about you

Luna – Well, I didn't do anything dude!

Ronnie Ann – Leni, she is not here but the theory is practically the same as Luna with exactly the same problems, she is so slow that even if she heard what were the stimulants, she wouldn't have any idea of how to implement them, not only that; but she would still be investigating about how to give Lincoln those things; which brings me to the last suspect

Lori – Now you are talking about me

Ronnie Ann – Being very nice; you are very controlling, you don't like when a guy or anybody don't do what you want and that's what created a lot of problems with you and Lincoln or Lucy

Lori – What's nice about that?

Ronnie Ann – So you decided to do something about them the day they did something forbidden according to your own standards; you were going to push them more into that in order to separate them, using your family as a shield where the ones kicking one of them out wouldn't be you but them

Lori – Now that's going too far!

Ronnie Ann – Really? Says so the girl that made a tantrum to Bobby because he didn't want Lacy to have that name?

Lori – I had a lot of problems then!

Ronnie Ann – You had them in that other moment too

Lori – Lincoln helped me solve them!

Ronnie Ann – And there's what I have for having most of you as suspects

Luan – And what about what Lincoln told me?

Ronnie Ann – I checked naturally, my friend was not in Royal woods, she went to see a relative of hers that was sick that week, I saw the records in the hospital and they corroborated her story

Lucy – Okay… can I know what where you doing that night?

Ronnie Ann – Me?

Lucy – Until now I thought you had only a fight with Lincoln, now I know you really rejected him; what happened?

Ronnie Ann – I didn't! I thought he was the one rejecting me, okay? All that time I wasted my whole time in the arcades just waiting for him… even if I knew he would want to go to my house, that doesn't matter! I'm sure the culprit is here and I won't rest until one of you confess what you did!

Lucy – This will be a long night

Lisa – Please, this is absurd; especially when you got a prime suspect

Ronnie Ann – First rule when doing any investigation: everybody is a suspect

Lisa – Fine… but what do you want us to do? You said everything as far as we remember it

Ronnie Ann – Not everything, what did you do at the time the medicine was bought?

Lisa – I was in college giving my lecture, after that I went to the lab to destroy the medicine thinking I was destroying all of them, until that night I didn't realize that someone broke up in my room and opened my vault

Ronnie Ann – How do you know that someone stole what you had in that vault?

Lisa – Easy, the key was something that could have been done with a decent lock pick skill, however; the one that opened it must had a little surprise of an punching globe hitting him or her in the abdominal area

Lori – Abdominal area? Wait a minute… Lucy you were in pain in that part!

Haiku – She was in pain in all her body when she came into my house

Lori – But…

Haiku – But nothing! Lucy suffered from lack of oxygen for a long while and the doctor fund that Lucy's head suffered enough damage to feel pain in the cervix from a long time

Lisa – That makes sense, remember that Lincoln was suffocating Lucy when we found them

Lori – How can you remember that!

Lisa – I take every variable into account always, unlike our little political relative here

Ronnie Ann – What!

Lisa – I'm just saying that you aren't following the normal procedure; not to mention: it sounds like a bad idea to keep everybody together in a place when doing the investigation, it makes you look like you are following a detective's script

Ronnie Ann – I don't care… no I care, what else I am not following, or said in another way; what are the other variables that I am not taking into account?

Lisa – Of course no one with enough regret would have lasted that long without saying anything or telling something to anyone, and I have to say; even Lola can express regret

Lola – Hey!

Lisa – Not to mention, that event is something that marked everyone lives in this room, Lily was really mad to not been able to see Lincoln, I lost my assistant, Lana her manager, Lola and I always regretted to had that idea, Lucy and Lincoln lost their family, Luan and Luna made some dumb mistakes, Lynn lost the siblings with whom she always had the biggest connection and Lori and Leni lost their problems solver, frankly anyone here thinking on solving a problem at the time would be pretty stupid if she were to follow anything you just said; everything just becuase the principal issue here: "where's the benefit?"

Ronnie Ann – That doesn't proves anyone's innocence… stupid?

Lisa – Something the matter?

Ronnie Ann – You told me that the only moment Leni heard you say what the stimulant did was when you came back after giving it to a horse didn't you?

Lisa – Leni? Are you suspecting her? Come on! She is so stupid that… no it couldn't be she is stupid, she possibly misheard us thinking about any other thing… I have to check something!

Lucy – She is not stupid, just slow... and my husband is with her

Haiku (graving Lucy) – Wait Lucy! Think what are you doing

Lucy – I am! My husband is in danger

Lori – Enough! Why Leni being stupid would be a problem?

Ronnie Ann – Don't you get it? What alibi does she have?

Lori – Being stupid enough to not being able to create a plan like the one you planted

Lucy – She isn't stupid! She acts that way because you are unable to think better of her! Haiku let me off!

Haiku – I am protecting you, Clyde Dear; do you know where Leni lives?

Clyde – I don't!

Lori – Fine… I'll bring you there if you promise that when we find Lincoln and Leni watching some stupid fashion show we will forget about this

Lisa (returning from another room) – Lucy is right! My machine, Lindsey, Lindy I… Lincoln could be in trouble!

 **Autor Notes**

 _Well two chapters more and this will finally be over; I just wanted to say before the next upload that I was hearing Johnny Cash version of hurt while writing the next chapter... just wanted to say that  
_

 _By the way answering a coment; I already wrote the whole story before uploading it, the whole writing took me around three months; the reason I'm uploading once a day is because I try to check and fix every continuity issue... and to check if I have to answer some of the reviews, (writing an autor note doesn't take as much as thinking what happen next even if you already wrote the story's timeline); anyway, I'm glad so many people likes this story as I liked to write it._


	37. Stupid

Meanwhile in Leni's house

Leni is wearing a light blue baby doll while slowly sewing an orange shirt however the girl pinches her finger with the needle; she stares to the little hole left

Flashback

Leni is walking in the college looking for someone but before turning the corner she hears something

Guy 1– So have you done, that with her?

Guy 2 – Not yet! Leni is too stupid to understand that this is a go in go out thing; I don't want to hurt her

Guy 1 – Come on man! Since when do you care?

Guy 2 – Know what? You are right! After getting her on bed I'll just go for one of rights, they have a lot more brains than the ones here, by the way; she is late!

Guy 1 – Right probably she doesn't know how to read a clock, hahaha

Leni falls to her knees after hearing the conversation and after some time walks away crying from the place

End of flashback

Leni shakes her head and looks at a picture where Lindy and her are happily hugging each other; she smiles before looking at a picture of her family together when they were kids

Flashback

Leni arrives to the Loud house when Lori and her dad get into the car

Leni – What happened?

Lori – I don't have time

Leni – What? But…

Rita – Leni… Lincoln and Lucy left, Lori and your father will try to get them back

Leni – What!

End of flashback

She realizes she have just damaged the picture of her family looking at it now Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn who where in the middle can't be seen now, shaking; the girl leaves the picture to the desk near to a magazine where she is in the cover

Flashback

Leni is wearing a black coat and a scarf covering half her face meting with a girl in a lab

Leni – Could you find someone like I asked?

Girl – No worries Mrs. Loud, This… "Chocolate Silence" had all the traits you wanted, and he accepted gladly in exchange of the money, not that one guy would mind to do that

Leni - Will all this be co… confidental... will you keep this as a secret, right?

Girl – Don't worry, just give us the amount you promised and no one will know about you or that man

End of flashback

The now tear eyed girl looks at the last paper with a lot of scratches in it on her table: "You can look for dates; sorry I took so long. Lori" before walking out from her little office, before going out she looks at that chair

Flashback

Leni's house Lori and Leni are talking in the dinning room

Lori – But don't tell anyone, I have a kid coming

Leni – But why did you have one right now? You know it will only complicate things, right?

Lori – Leni, a kid is almost as a promise for a couple to stay together, I know you will understand when you get a nice guy

Leni – Lincoln is a nice guy

Lori – I mean a nice guy to be your boyfriend, not your brother silly

Another flashback

In a small office with some clothes and papers scattered

Lincoln – Well, that's it! Your work is done

Leni – Thanks Lincoln! Now Lori won't be mad at me!

Lincoln – Your welco…me (arg)

Leni – Lincoln?

Lincoln – Sorry, it's just tension, I have to… do something about it

Leni – Lincoln, am I a burden to everyone?

Lincoln – What? No I'm not tensed because of you!

Leni – But Lori treats me like one, because I'm not smart like... anyone

Lincoln – No! You… you are a little hard to deal with, but you are not a burden, if I wanted someone to help me in anything about looks you would be the first in my list to ask to

Leni – You are only being nice

Lincoln – No Leni, I'm saying the truth, you are the nicest and more incredible person I know; you can stand where a lot more people have failed, about fashion; you can do anything!

Leni (Hugging her brother) – Thanks! Lincoln, you are the most incredible guy I ever met

End of flashbacks

In the upper floor Leni walks into her room where Lincoln is tied in the bed struggling to get free

Leni – (Sob) So-sorry Lincy

Lincoln – Why are you doing this?

Leni – I… I wanted that promise to be truth

Flashback

Leni's old house she is in her room laying on her bed talking with Lincoln who is taking his stuff into a backpack

Leni – Hey Lincy~ we are already finished with my job, why don't we play a game?

Lincoln – Sorry Leni, I have to finish this project I'm working on

Leni – What? Why?

Lincoln – It's my homework, besides; if I do a good job the principal told me I would get something nice, sorry; next time I come to see you I'll do anything you want

End flashback

Lincoln – But… but this is…

Leni (touching Lincoln lips with her finger) – I know, I finally got it when Lori explained me what the drug did to you… (Sob) I'm so very sorry

Lincoln – Leni… why?

Leni – I wanted (sob) to have a nice guy with me forever, I wanted someone who didn't laught at me; I… (sob) I wanted to have your child

Lincoln – Leni?

Leni – I'm sorry to let you down

Lincoln – Leni! You don't have to do this!

Leni – You are leaving me, the others are in their way to know what I did; but I am stupid, they will just let it as the stupid thing the stupid sister did, my e-epi... rock over grave will just say stupid before Leni Loud

Lincoln – Leni!

Leni – I don't have to do it, but it's too late now, isn't it?

Lincoln – It's not! Just don't do anything! I can do something for you!

Leni – But not what I want, you love Lucy… not me, not the stupid me

Lincoln – Leni!

Leni – You recognize the smoothy at your side, don't you?

Lincoln – Why would I?

Leni – It has the mix of the same pills that made you have kids with Lucy

Lincoln – No!

Leni – I wanted… (Sob) I wanted to be Lucy! But I arrived late at home because (sob) I had to start with my new project and Lucy had the same idea I had! But she didn't know about the change! Why her and not me!

Lincoln – Please! We love you

Leni – Not like her, you… will never love me like you love her…

Lincoln – Please Leni, don't do anything crazy; you… you just wanted to be loved, to be happy, I don't know how bad it was to not have a boyfriend for a while but…

Leni – It's too late now! And… it was never about a boyfriends, those jerks always look for only one thing, when they get that they leave me and all the nice things they say vanish, they just pray on me because I'm stupid!

Lincoln – Leni, that's…

Leni – Stop calling my name with regret! It was always about you! I want you to love me like you love Lucy… if I could have a child of yours…

Lincoln – But… I love Lucy now, please Leni; it's not too late now, I can even find someone for you!

Leni – But he will never be you Lincy… if I could start again, a long time away, may be… I would have taken your offer

Leni takes the glass filled with the smoothie while she sits sensually in the bed looking with passion to Lincoln

Lincoln – Leni that thing will…

Leni – …Will end this madness once and for all; just keep me at your side

Lincoln – What, no! No!

In a moment the kidnaper gets her poisonous drink to her own mouth, but before she could drink it a piece of trash appears from the entrance moving fast to knock Leni

Thing – Dad… not want that!

Lincoln – Trashy!

Leni (trying to react still holding her drink) – (Ugh)

Lincoln – Trashy! Don't let Leni drink that smoothie! It will kill her!

Trashy – Trashy understands!

Leni – No! My last wish! Why do I have to suffer! You stupid!

Trashy – Trashy no stupid... Trashy a good son

Leni – I just wanted to sleep with my love! Why! WHY!

Latter

Trashy is holding up Ronnie Ann while Lori, Clyde, Lisa and Lynn are in the place

Ronnie Ann – Why don't you let me pass! You piece of garbage!

Trashy – Trashy takes care of aunt

Clyde – Sorry Ronnie Ann, but Haiku told me it would be really dangerous if you were able to see the culprit... Leni

Ronnie Ann – It's unfair! After all she did!

Lynn – I know, but you have to understand, she is… not well

Ronnie Ann – Dang it! Okay I won't do anything, but you should lock her up

Clyde - I'll go outside to call everyone else, thay wil be glad to know nothing serious happened

Ronnie Ann - Nothing serious! Are your glasses just for show?

Lori – Latter Ronnie Ann, are you okay Lincoln?

Lincoln – Yes, it's just a plump… and the scare

Lynn – How could Leni do that!

Lincoln – We… we should do something with her, she is unconscious now that she was so near to Trashy's toxins

Lisa – I'm glad I left that as a defense mechanism

Ronnie Ann – You heard me? I can…

Lori (Walking to Ronnie Ann) – She is our sister Ronnie Ann, we can't just leave her to root in a cell

Lincoln – She wanted to die

Lori – …

Lincoln – I heard asylums are never a good idea

Ronnie Ann – Then what else! What she did can't be forgiven!

Lincoln – I… don't know, she needs help, and what she did was because she is not well

Lynn – Linc… I know how you feel but she attacked you, she is dangerous

Lincoln – but shouldn't we look how to help her?

Lynn – She separated us

Lincoln – She didn't want that

Lori – Besides... she didn't do that, I did…

Ronnie Ann – It wasn't even you

Lori – No but… I am the one that kept going to kick out Lucy, and pushed Lincoln to kick himself out…

Lucy – It was a result of Leni actions

Everyone but Lincoln - Agh!

Lucy - but may be… Lori, you should look at this

Lori - A camera?

Lucy - It was pointing to the bed where Lincoln was tied; I saw a little, it's disturbing even for me... you should see it by yourself

Lynn – By the way, Lisa; what did you check before we came?

Lisa – Her daughter went to my house once to make me check a sample of her Deoxyribonucleic Acid to find her father, but I discarded it because I didn't think I could have in any way a sample of her father, but I found one; from another kid of the man, obviously the samples would have more than sixty percent of similitude but I got something bigger than ninety five percent…

Lori – Another kid? do you know who is Lindy's father?

Lisa – Yes, he is here with us

Lynn – How?

Ronnie Ann – …

Lori – Don't joke like that Lisa!

Lisa – Who is joking?

Lynn – That can't be you are saying that Lincoln is Lindy's father

Lucy – Well dear… your sperm donation ended kicking us in the rear after all

Leni – So Lindy was really Lincoln's daughter! I knew it! I knew it! All this time I had doubts but I knew it! We could be together, if something happened to Lucy I… We… I can adopt, we can… Hahahahaha

Lisa – Trashy!

Trashy shoot to Leni a little part of his body that excretes a smell that makes her faint again

Lisa – You are better asleep

Lincoln – Lucy… Guy's I don't want to do this but…

Lori – I get it little brother; I will take care of this, you don't have to deal more with Leni…

 **Autor Notes:**

 _Just answering to Jesus704: I'm trying to solve a little problem from a commision for_ PinkieScootalooSweetieDash, and finish the fic "Linka Loud; the oldest sibling" after that, I may be able to write some more fics, however they take me some time thanks that I always liked stories where who have what information and who is where at what time matters, those kind of stories can't be just published in the moment and can take me months in finishing them, but... if I don't have a lot of troubles this semester and as I told you I finish well the comision I have, I may create another fic in a not so long time.

By the way to everyone: thanks for your continous support!


	38. Epilogue

A month latter

Leni is in a small white cell sewing a little purse

Guard – Leni Loud, your family is here to see you

Leni – My family?

Leni goes to the visit room where Lincoln and Lindy are waiting

Leni – Lindy!

Lindy – Hi mom…

Leni – I…! ... what do you know?

Lindy – Nobody wanted to talk to me about it at first but… aunt Lori told me she didn't want us to stop seeing each other so... she told me everything

Leni – I see… you must hate me

Lindy – I don't know! I'm just like her, I did the same to you, I'm angry and I don't know with who!

Leni – Sorry dear…

Lincoln – Are you okay Leni?

Leni – Yes… I could convince them that a needle is not a suicide tool for me so… I can work with like a lot of things, good news! I'm not having paper problems anymore

Lincoln – I see… it's good to know you are okay

Leni – I… I said something back then that… I was desperate I just…

Lincoln – I know… kind of, your psychologist told me you are having good results for such a little time but you need a lot more time to avoid a drawback

Leni – Yes… I still think as Lucy as… I'm sorry (Sob)

Lincoln – I know, with the time, may be one day; we all could do something together... like good old times

Leni – Dead is the only way to keep anything static, everything will keep changing; Lucy won't look at me like before not Lori or any of you two, I'll endure; Lindy… find your happiness

Lindy – What? Mom?

Leni – I am ready to go back to my cell

Guard – Sure

Outside the asylum

Lucy now with a pregnancy belly and the kids awaits for Lincoln and Lindy in Lincoln's car

Lucy – Are you okay dear?

Lincoln – I will

Liberty – Dad… could you get better soon? I really miss you being able to talk freely with everyone

Lincoln – Sorry dear

Lindsey – Um… sis…

Lindy – Yes?

Lindsey – Do you need something?

Lindy – I don't know

Lucy – Girls, come on! You too Lincoln, I look like the happiest one here and that is really depressing

Inside the car

Lindy – Um… Lucy?

Lucy – I know it is hard, but you can call me mom

Lindy – How can… how can you endure this? I mean… My real mother… the sister that you two liked; hurt everybody around her. Why aren't you mad?

Lucy – Leni just wanted to be happy, in an aggressive way but that was it; it's not like I won't be anxious every time you go visit her, but I cannot hate her, not for getting that conclusion, even if it involved my husband

Lindy – Why?

Lucy – Look at your left and your right and there is part of your answer

Lindy – I… I see… is there another part?

Lucy – You would need to wait some few months

Lindy – Yes…

Lucy – And a mirror

Lindy – Huh?

Seven months latter

Lindsey is showing up her new family tree to her grandparents

Lindy (as narrator) – I still don't know what to do with some facts of my live; I mean… My father is the brother of my real mom and my stepmom and still, it feels like I was always in this family as if I weren't a stranger

In Lincoln's house Liberty is looking at Junior while smiling to Lucy who is taking care to a baby, behind her; Haiku checks some books

Lindy (keeps narrating) – My siblings, mom even those no related directly to me accepted me as a part of their lives with a lot of care…

Lori is talking and laughing with Leni at the asylum's visit room

Lindy (still narrating) – But that doesn't stop making me wonder, did this happen because I desired it?

Lynn is playing football while Philip watches her from the team's bench

Lindy (still narrating) – Mom tells me to stop thinking like that, that sometimes we get what we want the way we want

Lola is arguing with a guy just before walking in a parade; the argument ends in Lola giving a slap to the guy before modeling to the parade

Lindy (Narrating) – And sometimes as how we won't like

While Logan plays with a little dog, in the animal care; Lana checks a puppy enjoying a conversation with a client

Lindy (Narrating) – But it's enjoying our path in those situations what really counts

Trashy is cleaning a lot of debris absorbing it in Lisa's house while Lisa is cataloging a box and putting it inside a big room

Lindy (Narrating) – And the right company can make even the disasters funny and bearable

Luan is leaving a big studio where a guy with a paper bag in his head screams desesperated

Lindy (Narrating) – But we need to try to be happy, and follow the path we want for us

Ronnie Ann is closing her lap while the rest of her office partners leave, she stays in her desk when another guy approaches with some flowers; Ronnie Ann stays perplex for a moment before smiling to the guy and going out speaking with him

Lindy (Narrating) – Because sometimes while trying to go to an illusion, we can miss a chance to be happy

Luna is playing in a concert with a lot of people leaving a lot of energy there

Lindy (Narrating) – And still happiness is not something to be found but a path we choice to follow

Lily is taking cutting some leafs froma tulip in her college room

Lindy (Narrating) – Finding what you want and wanting what you do, is a way to walk trough that path

Lacy and Bobby are in a big house reading a book to wich Bobby pass out after a while

Lindy (Narrating) - And as long as it's something you like to do, you will be able to endure the hard things of this life

Lincoln – Hey Lindy! Your teacher says you have been a lot of time writing that essay

Lindsey is in the schools library writing in her notebook

Lindy – Sorry dad… do you like to work here?

Lincoln – Huh? Where does that come from?

Lindy – I was thinking in… what happened before changing schools, my real mom…

Lincoln – You want to go say hi?

Lindy – It's not that, my work was to put something to the time capsule that won't be founded until thousands of years in the future, and I was thinking that story could help someone

Lincoln – Lindy… Yes, I may still not be a teacher, but I do.

Lindy – Really? Why?

Lincoln – I don't know, may be… because living in chaos, helping people to understand things, it could be beacuse it's familiar, but I like it; I mean, we have some fun here don't we?

Lindy – Yes, thanks dad

Lincoln – Unfortunately, right know you should call me Mr. Loud, I have to be kind of a teacher for everyone here, understood?

Lindy – Yes! I will hurry up, see you at home!

Lindy (Narrating) – I don't really know if I understand all that at all, but my parents say that I have a lot of time to discover it; I just hope I can do it one day, and I hope the ones to read my letter can do. Thanks.

END

 **Autor Notes:**

 _That's all folks, I hope you all liked this fic and everyone that took some time to review almost every chapter: dogbertcarroll, The PhantomHokage, Eibegraf, The Critik, Doctor013, The LoudestShips, Zhilo, Jaroberts251, Kakuaman, spotty-bee and Nigelshannon330 thanks. AuthorPikmin100 thanks for reporting the issue about the chapter and finally; I may take some time after finishing the chapters of the story that I have as a request from_ PinkieScootalooSweetieDash. after all, my way to work is usually end the story first before upload anything.

Right... Some details about the story: I was thinking in adding Ronnie Ann's own search for answers but I discarded it after knowing that I repeated a lot of things in the story, after all; she was going to put all the flashbacks at the end of the story so I finished it like this.

To Zhilo and everyone that wanted Leni to be happy: I wanted to do a complete Leni's backstory to this and an afterstory of how she returns to a normal life; however, I'm a little busy right now and I won't be able to do it in a long time... so if someone wants to write it, you are free to do so, just mention it was inspired in this work please.

Thanks.


End file.
